


Quando as engrenagens do coração se movem

by ShineHalley



Series: Light Up the Steampunk [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (2017), Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Live Action TV), Death Note (Movies), Death Note Light Up the New World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Arma me representa, Canonical Character Death, Dark Killer é o Kira, Divergence Historical, F/M, Final Feliz, J também, L tenta ser um pai decente, Linguagem de Época, M/M, Maki é um bolinho fofo e eu quero guardar ela num potinho, Mishima é um nerd 24/7, Mishima é um poeta enrustido, Nanase merecia mais mas ainda não é momento para focar nela, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-canon Mythology, Ryuzaki tem problemas com os pais, algumas questões de sexualidade e etnia mencionados mas não desenvolvidos, em um universo vitoriano que também é steampunk, era pra isso ter saido completo em abril, foco em Ryuzaki/Mishima, headcanon Maki é Mello, isso é basicamente uma mistura de adaptações dn, mas eu sou uma procrastinadora, mas não é a especialidade dele, mas só algumas, mas só o leitor sabe disso aparentemente, mas só talvez mesmo, nomear assassinos não é fácil e para pessoas vitorianas menos ainda, os personagens estão adaptados para o tempo histórico então..., porque eu achei a ideia boa e quis fazer, referências a obras e romances de época, talvez alguma linguagem desconfortável, talvez um pouco OOC, é um universo alto consciente gente mas esse não é o foco da história
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineHalley/pseuds/ShineHalley
Summary: 1868Ryou Nakagami acabou de chegar ao velho continente prestes a realizar seu maior sonho, fazer parte da Frota Alfa. Com o codinome de Tsukuru Mishima ele se vê maravilhado com espaçonaves movidas a vapor e carruagens que andam sozinhas. Tudo aquilo parecia o paraíso.Ele somente não contava que logo na sua chegada iria se deparar com Ryuzaki um agente especial da Frota substituto do grandioso L quem resolveu o caso envolvendo o Dark Killer 12 anos atrás. Com esse encontro inesperado por ambos sentimentos começam a surgir e se intensificar entre os dois conforme a convivência vai se tornando cada vez mais algo comum. Isso até em uma noite um aparato de extremo valor ser roubado da Frota desencadeando uma série de acontecimentos desastrosos.Nisso Mishima se vê envolvido em uma reprise do caso de 12 anos atrás enquanto descobre os próprios sentimentos em relação a Ryuzaki e desvenda o passado do mesmo. Quando as engrenagens do tempo voltam a se movimentar o passado deixa de ser algo que ficou para trás e o futuro passa a ser um destino inevitável assim todas as questões desenterradas pelo tempo devem ser resolvidas antes que seja tarde demais.
Relationships: J /Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki (mencionado), L & Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki, L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s) (mencionado), Mello | Maki Nikaido/Matt | Mail Jeevas (mencionado), Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou & Nanase Sho | Shirato Ayana, Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou/Nanase Sho | Shitaro Ayana (unilateral/mencionado), Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou/Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki, Near | Nate River & Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki, Nikaidou Maki & Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki, Raye Penber | Mark Dwellton/Cathy Cambel (mencionado), Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki & Arma (mencionado), Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki & Original Female Character(s) (mencionado), Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki/Raye Penber | Mark Dwellton (mensionado), Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki/Shien Yuuki
Series: Light Up the Steampunk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152440





	1. Elaborando o projeto

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de começar quero que você tenha em mente três fatores:
> 
> 1º Alguns termos levemente pejorativos vão ser usados para refletir melhor o pensamento da época, mas como eu repudio completamente o linguajar preconceituoso vão ser pouquíssimos momentos (e mais nos pensamentos dos personagens ao invés de diálogos). Não sei se pode incomodar alguém ou não então estou avisando.
> 
> 2º Os personagens foram adaptados para a linguagem e a norma de comportamento da época, mas eu tentei mantê-los essencialmente os mesmos. Juro que tentei.
> 
> 3º Essa história também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics e no Wattpad com o mesmo user (porque eu não tenho criatividade e uso tudo igual) então sou eu mesma. Se ver essa história de alguma outra forma que não nessas condições então devem denunciar porque é plágio.
> 
> Dito isso, espero que tenham uma boa leitura.

**Parte I** **– Esboço**

Definitivamente as coisas eram diferentes no Japão. Era somente essa observação que lhe passava pela mente enquanto observava a grandiosa Londres com suas espaçonaves movidas a gás e suas carruagens que andavam sozinhas somente com ajuda de engrenagens. Ryou Nakagami estava abismado com o avanço tecnológico quase incontrolável no velho continente em comparação à sua terra natal principalmente diante das possibilidades que o fizeram ir até tão longe em primeiro lugar. Quer dizer, a forma de tecnologia utilizada no Japão era imensamente interessante e evolutiva, mas Ryou sempre achou mais impressionante as engrenagens. Estava mais do que pronto para integrar a Frota Alfa que tinha como principal função lidar com pessoas que tentavam utilizar de todas as maravilhas do século contra o estado. Mais especificamente, contra a sociedade moderna. A Frota Alfa era a elite no sistema militar britânico e integrar essa equipe era algo que muitos almejavam, mas poucos conseguiam principalmente se tratando de alguém de outro país. Apesar disso não desistiu por nada nos últimos 5 anos desse sonho aparentemente tão impossível melhorando cada vez mais seus atributos para ser selecionado. Estava imensamente agradecido pelo seu superior no Japão, Tota Matsuda, ter escrito a carta de recomendação que o fez ter essa oportunidade e já sabia que em breve estaria usando o bração da Frota em seu uniforme. Havia tomado todas as providencias ao seu alcance para que fosse assim.

Havia locomotivas e até mesmo alguns aparatos como a vela elétrica em Tóquio, mas nada se comparava com a magnitude daquelas naves sobrevoando a cidade quase cobrindo totalmente o sol em alguns momentos deixando seus olhos definitivamente maravilhados. Seu interesse quase obsessivo pela tecnologia moderna europeia havia sido um dos outros principais fatores para ter essa chance de pisar em solo inglês e esperava não ser capaz de desperdiçar tal oportunidade. Estava tão nervoso que nem ao menos conseguia manter os pensamentos coerentes completamente.

– Mishima, você está prestando atenção? – voltou seu olhar para a moça oriental assim como ele que o encarava com um olhar sério e um sorriso de lado. Na Frota todos usavam codinomes pois assim era mais fácil de manterem o anonimato caso enfrentassem um inimigo que estivesse envolvido com algum espectro. Quem havia ido buscá-lo no porto havia sido Ayana Shitaro mais conhecida pelo codinome Sho Nanase quem havia conseguido ir a Europa mais cedo do que ele. Ambos trabalharam juntos em alguns casos no Japão envolvendo espectros apesar do trabalho feminino não ser tão reconhecido como deveria. Muitas vezes ela era rebaixada somente a lidar com arquivos em sua terra natal. Ao menos na Frota as integrantes femininas tinham algum valor pois ter uma unidade de mulheres facilitava no quesito de espionagem. Ainda era igualmente difícil de se trabalhar sendo uma integrante feminina, mas ao menos Nanase conseguia fazer seu trabalho sem que um homem idiota se intrometesse constantemente por achá-la incapacitada para o assunto. Se perguntassem ela diria que preferia o sistema da Frota. – Estou explicando coisas importantes e aí está você sendo um nerd tecnológico. Logo você se acostuma com as naves.

– Eu não sou um nerd – resmungou apertando a alça da mala. Ela somente riu negando com a cabeça.

– Como diga. Vamos, você deve se apresentar nos dormitórios logo para encontrar o Capitão Dwellton e se apresentar para os testes requisitados. Ainda há muito que deve fazer antes de sonhar com permanecer em Londres – com um sorriso quase que doce voltou aos passos rápidos entre as pessoas. Ele admirava como o inglês dela estava quase que perfeito em relação ao dele. Apertou o passo a seguindo mesmo que ainda tivesse momentos que se perdia quando uma carruagem passava ou outra espaçonave sobrevoava suas cabeças. Aquelas coisas eram interessantes demais para que não fossem admiradas e estudadas apesar de parecer o único que achava aquilo incrível.

Os dormitórios ficavam em um prédio próximo da central da Frota de onde tinha uma visão quase que privilegiada do famoso relógio Big Bang com o qual ele havia sonhado nos últimos dias. Talvez fizesse algumas ilustrações dele arquitetando como funcionava. Era inevitável para si não pensar em todas as engrenagens e espaçamentos que uma máquina poderia ter. Era uma passagem rápida tendo somente tempo para lavar-se e trocar suas roupas por uma mais sofisticada sendo que aquele encontro seria somente uma entrevista que se passasse seria encaminhado para os testes físicos e exames para em seguida ser designado para alguns dos inúmeros departamentos dentro da Frota. Pelo menos na ida a central conseguiu convencer Nanase que fossem em uma carruagem mecânica tendo Mishima a todo o momento observando como as rodas se moviam sozinhas e como os mecanismos de direcionamento funcionavam. Na verdade era algo verdadeiramente simples ainda mais com as criptografias de reconhecimento escrito instalado nos sistemas de transportes mais recentes. Quillsh Wammy era um gênio sem sombra de dúvidas por ter tido tal ideia revolucionária. Assim era só colocar o endereço escrito nesse sistema que com a memória mapa da cidade mais a bússola instalada na parte da frente as engrenagens eram capazes de fazer as rodas girarem sozinhas pelas ruas. Ele esteve anotando esses aspectos durante o caminho inteiro.

A central era um prédio imenso e antigo quase que brilhante com suas lajotas brancas bem limpas. Era irônico para si que houvesse momentos nos quais Londres lhe parecia a cidade mais suja e sombria de todas e em outros que lhe passasse uma ideia de beleza quase divina. Talvez estivesse só completamente desacostumado com construções mirabolantes pois o Japão estava somente começando com todos aqueles alojamentos monstruosos para o público. Era um lugar belo no interior também com estátuas e pinturas de capitães e agentes que se destacaram ao longo dos anos apesar de não fazer muito tempo que o mundo havia começado a se industrializar. Ainda assim Mishima quis que seu rosto estivesse naquelas paredes algum dia nem que tivesse que morrer para isso. Era o que o seu pai queria afinal e estava longe de seus planos desapontar seu senhor além de que, para si, seria realmente gratificante. Nanase parecia imensamente confortável dentro daquele ambiente predominantemente masculino até mesmo diante do cenário formado de atenção quando seus saltos ecoaram pelo salão. Talvez estivesse acostumada com a indesejada atenção dos homens que somente fingia que ela não existia sendo meio triste na visão dele que tivesse que ser desse modo como as coisas funcionassem para ela. Deve ser desconcertante passar por um local de trabalho e ter pessoas olhando para sua silhueta.

– Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com o Capitão Dwellton. Eu trouxe o novo possível integrante – se escorou na bancada de mármore da recepção sorrindo para a mulher ocidental que criptografava uma mensagem. Ela arregalou os olhos e se aproximou da outra um pouco alarmada.

– Me desculpe senhorita Nanase, mas o Capitão está com _ele_ no momento. Não tenho certeza se é o momento certo para interromper. Parece que estão _discutindo_ – tentou dizer em uma voz sussurrada, mas falhou miseravelmente diante de seu nervosismo. Isso despertou uma curiosidade quase que monstruosa em Mishima. _Ele_?

– Não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza de que o Capitão vai se importar se nós formos salvá-lo nesse momento se esse é o caso. Obrigado por nos avisar – com isso se afastou do balcão fazendo um sinal para que fosse seguida e ele somente obedeceu. Foi capaz de observar a recepcionista ficar mais alarmada, mas quando algo iria escapar de sua boca ambos já estavam no elevador com Nanase fechando a grade de proteção. Ela girou a manivela indicando o andar 4 e a caixa extremamente claustrofóbica começou a subir.

– Quem é _ele_? – perguntou enquanto observava o ponteiro indicar a passagem dos andares. 2° andar passando.

– Você já vai ver – ela parecia quase que segurando o riso diante da possível reação dele fazendo-o sentir ainda mais curiosidade. A recepcionista parecia quase que desesperada com tal presença misteriosa e se alguém que estava acostumada a atender todo e qualquer tipo de pessoa reagia assim então significava que havia algum motivo bem interessante por trás daquela história para isso. Sem contar que ele também era um ótimo de um fofoqueiro. Alguma coisa tinha que ter herdado de sua mãe no fim das contas.

Saíram do elevador e andaram em um corredor extenso quase que cheio de quadros de momentos marcantes da Frota Alfa sendo quase todos eles bem familiares para Mishima que havia decorado todo o histórico de ações daquela sede militar. Sempre se deve começar de algum lugar no fim das contas ainda mais quando se está muito em baixo. Todas datavam depois de 1856 que foi quando a Frota havia sido fundada já começando com um imenso trabalho como o Caso Dark Killer do qual ele só havia ouvido falar, mas sabia que havia sido grande. Qualquer coisa que venha de espectros era perigoso quando não há controle sob os mesmos e somando com a tecnologia dando fagulhas de avanço considerável as coisas foram para um caminho desastroso muito cedo. Não somente Londres, mas o mundo inteiro foi tomado por terror durante um ano até que uma figura conhecida como L – um agente especial da Frota – conseguiu conter a ameaça. Atualmente sabia que L não atuava mais sendo substituído por outro agente especial apesar do mesmo ainda não ter se envolvido em nenhum caso grandioso. Esperava que fosse alguém com que fosse fácil trabalhar.

Ele esperou que sua companheira fosse bater na porta de madeira como era o esperado de um subordinado em relação ao escritório do chefe, mas Nanase abriu-a direto sem hesitação fazendo com que o rosto do rapaz ficasse vermelho de constrangimento com a cena que presenciou dentro da enorme sala. Mark Dwellton era um homem bonito certamente mais velho que ele quase que uns 10 anos – havia pesquisado o que estava a sua disposição sobre o que enfrentaria naquela instituição principalmente levanto em conta em um regimento tão secreto – e ali estava ele beijando apaixonadamente um rapaz da sua idade quem não parecia nem um pouco constrangido pelo flagra descarado que haviam tido apesar do capitão ter se mostrado tão constrangido quanto Mishima.

– Pelo amor de Deus Nanase! Eu já lhe disse para bater na porta! – a repreendeu apesar de seu tom não ser tão sério. Com certeza aquela não era a primeira vez que uma cena como aquela acontecia.

– Desculpe-me capitão, mas isso foi necessário. Seria extremamente traumático para o novato se ele chegasse e vocês estivessem, bem, naquela outra situação – ela havia feito aquilo de proposito sabendo que terminariam em uma situação como essa. Sho Nanase era um demônio no corpo de uma mulher sem sombra de dúvidas.

– Se você tivesse me avisado que receberia um novato hoje eu teria vindo mais cedo. Talvez assim tivéssemos a chance de traumatizá-lo – o rapaz sorriu irônico empurrando o outro homem para longe de si fazendo com que somente nesse momento Tsukuru olhasse verdadeiramente para o ser que estava sentado na mesa do Capitão Dwellton quase que com toda a naturalidade do mundo. Ele era pequeno e usava roupas elegantes apesar de um tanto desarrumadas. Seus olhos claros focavam especificamente em si. Está bem, agora poderia se dizer que o seu constrangimento triplicou com a realização de que o Capitão Dwellton – segundo chefe da Frota Alfa – estava ao beijos em sua mesa em seu escritório com Ryuzaki – agente especial da Frota Alfa e substituto oficial de L – por isso se sentia um avestruz pronto para enfiar sua cabeça no primeiro buraco no chão que encontrasse e sentia que o homem mais velho partilhava de seus sentimentos enquanto arrumava o paletó limpando a garganta.

– Não diga bobagens Ryuzaki e desça da minha mesa por favor – respirou fundo conseguindo um pouco mais de calma. O outro obedeceu a seu pedido andado calmamente até um dos sofás e se sentando. – Você quer participar dessa entrevista? Normalmente não se interessa por esse tipo de coisa.

– Normalmente não, mas ele veio com a senhorita Sho então deve ser de alguma forma interessante. Além de estar aqui para entrar no departamento de mecânica. Não são muitos que se sentem atraídos por essa área por conta da complexidade do trabalho – respondeu naturalmente e nesse momento Mishima percebeu que era o único que continuava ao menos um pouco incomodado com a antiga situação não conseguindo desfazer o próprio constrangimento. Todos pareciam imensamente calmos com tudo que havia acontecido a menos de 20 segundos.

– Como você sabe que me interesso pelo departamento de mecânica? – questionou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Não havia nada claro em si que indicasse o quão interessado estava em seguir em tal ramo dentro da Frota. Na verdade, se olhasse para si mesmo, diria que estava ali para entrar no departamento de observação no qual envolvia mais a atividade urbana. Ele tinha um porte bom para o trabalho e era o departamento mais buscado por aqueles que desejavam fazer parte daquele sistema militar predominantemente os homens mesmo que Nanase fizesse parte desse departamento apesar de tudo. Ela sempre gostou da interação direta com os suspeitos e cenários na grandiosa Londres.

– Suas mãos não são de alguém que quer fazer o trabalho braçal apesar de já ter feito muito de onde veio. E você parece imensamente maravilhado com a nave passando na janela então não foi muito difícil ver que você gosta dessas coisas. Seria um desperdício não tentar o departamento de mecânica, não é? – aquela presunção e aquele sorriso fizeram com que uma irritação estranha surgisse em seu ser pois ele desejava mais que tudo naquele momento que não fosse mais insultado daquele modo logo por _ele_. Desviou o olhar para Nanase que sorria para si quase como se dissesse com os olhos: “Ele é _ele_ , você se acostuma”.

– Bem, eu trouxe o novato da carta de recomendação do Capitão Matsuda da região de Kanto no Japão. Sendo assim me retiro Capitão Dwellton – curvou a cabeça respeitosamente se afastando. Ao passar pelo companheiro deu um tapinha em seu ombro em sinal de encorajamento e seguiu o corredor sem olhar para trás.

Ele adentrou o escritório se sentindo bem mais cômodo agora que a atmosfera embaraçosa havia se dissipado com os comentários sabichões de Ryuzaki que permanecia com as pernas cruzadas observando seus movimentos. Mishima quase se sentiria intimidado por sua presença se não estivesse tão determinado em conseguir aquele trabalho. Dwellton se sentou na cadeira diante de sua mesa mantendo a postura aparentemente intocável de um capitão e foi somente aí que Nakagami se sentiu ao menos um pouco nervoso com o que se seguiria. Ele desejava tanto que fosse capaz de passar para a próxima etapa da seleção ou então tudo pelo o que havia lutado seria desperdiçado como se não valesse nada. Ele não havia cruzado o oceano para falhar tão miseravelmente em frente logo deles dois.

– Se apresentando tenente Tsukuru Mishima para a vaga no departamento de mecânica da Frota Alfa por recomendação – Mark Dwellton não tinha autorização para quebrar o anonimato dos agentes da Frota. Seu trabalho era somente julgar se um agente recomendado realmente poderia seguir no processo de seleção além de comandar uma parte da instituição quando solicitado pelos outros líderes. Essas eram as melhores abordagens diante do não anonimato deles. Havia recebido seu codinome junto com a resposta para cruzar o oceano e um dos pontos que poderia ganhar era a naturalidade com a qual o usava. Havia ensaiado durante a viagem como falaria com seu novo nome.

A entrevista era somente uma série de questões e questionamentos sobre situações hipotéticas que com certeza deveriam acontecer frequentemente na vida de um agente da Frota principalmente diante dos casos que pareciam aumentar em conjunto com o avanço tecnológico. Com a mistura que haviam feito entre as máquinas a vapor e os sistemas criptografados muitas bugigangas realmente perigosas haviam sido inventadas pelos mais variados tipos de pessoas que mexiam com as mais variadas possibilidades da ciência atual. Houve um caso a uns 2 anos atrás de um homem que conseguiu criar um aparato capaz de desligar a gravidade que parecia uma caixa de música no sul do país e atualmente a máquina se encontrava sob os cuidados da Frota. Isso sem mencionar quando o sobrenatural, algo similar aos espectros, era misturado a tecnologia, mas esses casos eram mais raros pois é necessário ser um conhecedor muito bom do ocultismo para realizar tal feito e nem todos possuem os conhecimentos adequados. Em resumo, seus testes falham e eles desistem do sobrenatural. Era estranho ter os olhos de Ryuzaki sob si enquanto respondia a aqueles questionamentos se sentindo quase que em uma exposição embaraçosa principalmente considerando o que estava acontecendo antes naquela sala. Por um momento antes de se separarem jurou ter tido aqueles olhos acinzentados fixos em si como se o analisassem mesmo diante de tal ato, aquilo era constrangedor. As vezes notava como ele passava os dedos nos lábios o observando ou como seus comentários desnecessários sempre carregavam certo grau de otimismo como se de algum modo desejasse que fosse aceito para o restante da seleção. Não estava reclamando ao todo pois realmente queria aquele trabalho, mas era quase como se estivesse sendo cantado indiretamente bem diante do namorado de alguém e essa colocação era o que estava realmente dificultando as coisas. Não estava se metendo em um triangulo amoroso sem saber, estava?

Quando foi autorizado a deixar o escritório o outro homem o acompanhou lançando um beijo no ar para o capitão que somente o mandou não ser tão meloso com um sorriso. Eles pareciam um casal bonito apesar de que muitas pessoas não veriam dessa forma por serem dois homens, mas isso nunca incomodaria Mishima ainda mais pela própria sexualidade. Esses assuntos não eram muito abordados realmente. Esperava que algum dia pudessem ter uma evolução social tão impressionante quanto a evolução tecnológica e esses assuntos não fossem mais tratados como algo anormal porque, definitivamente, não eram. Apesar disso as passeatas, os artigos e as discussões sobre todas as identidades que fogem do padrão estavam se espalhando pelo mundo e isso fazia com que suas esperanças aumentassem. Talvez ele não pudesse, mas esperava que algum dia um rapaz apaixonado fosse capaz de se casar com o homem que ama. Ambos entraram juntos no elevador com o menor girando a alavanca para o térreo logo em seguida colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco comprido.

– Eu e o Mark não somos necessariamente um casal, sabe. Nós nos vemos de vez em quando e gostamos muito um do outro pois crescemos praticamente juntos dentro da Frota. Mas você sabe como as coisas são Mishima então poderia fazer o favor de não contar para ninguém? Não precisamos estragar a carreira de Mark por algo tão banal quanto isso – apesar do pedido ele estava tranquilo como se soubesse que de alguma forma não precisavam se preocupar com ele sendo um inconveniente ou não porque, de verdade, ele não seria. Primeiro de tudo, não era da sua conta com quem alguém ficava ainda mais sendo um superior; segundo, o fato de serem dois homens não era nem um pouco estranho para ele que também se enveredava para esse lado e terceiro, para quem ele contaria? Era novo no continente e a única pessoa que conhecia era Nanase então realmente não tinha para quem contar tal história. Havia algo que deveria mudar em sua descrição, ele não era fofoqueiro e sim intrometido. Gostava de saber das coisas, mas não as relatava as outras pessoas sendo essas informações seus pequenos tesouros sagrados. Detestava ficar completamente no escuro, mas não tinha a necessidade de espalhar a informação adquirida. Algo da personalidade tranquila de seu pai tinha que ter herdado.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Isso não é da minha conta – respondeu vendo o elevador parando no andar deles. Ryuzaki sorriu com sua resposta.

– Obrigado – abriu a grade passando por ela rapidamente. – Sabe, eu tenho quase certeza de que você vai ser chamado para o departamento que deseja então já vou logo dizendo que eu não sou uma pessoa muito fácil de se lidar. Mas espero trabalhar bem ao seu lado – lhe estendeu a mão em um claro sinal de trégua.

– Obrigado pelo seu otimismo. Espero que esteja certo quanto a primeira parte e se essa acontecer, à segunda também – apertou sua mão se mantendo profissional apesar de uma mistura estranha de sensações dominarem seu peito. Algo como o interesse e a vontade de repelir algo, bem, aquele homem mais especificamente. Tudo nele parecia imensamente atrativo como um imã que te atrai contra sua vontade enquanto a outra lhe dizia claramente que se aproximar era um erro perigosíssimo, mas se tinha algo que sempre chamava sua atenção esse algo era o desconhecido então aquele desafio inconsciente havia sido muito bem aceito por si.

– Vejo você na oficina em breve então – se afastou com um sorriso deveras charmoso. Acenou para Nanase que estava conversando com a recepcionista e deixou o prédio da central definitivamente animado com algo o qual Mishima não tinha certeza do que seria. Não só aquela entrevista, mas aquela chegada como um todo havia sido simplesmente fora do comum para si principalmente por aquele homem que parecia ser o centro de todo o caos que estava sentindo naquele momento.

– Já fez amizade com Ryuzaki? Você é mesmo um garanhão – brincou se aproximando do rapaz lhe dando uma cotovelada sendo esse contato que fez com que saísse de seu transe e voltasse sua atenção para ela um tanto quanto confuso.

– Como assim? – sentia que havia muitas coisas que ainda não entendia sobre muitos assuntos, mas não tinha certeza se buscava entender tão cedo.

– Você já vai entender, ainda mais o motivo de Ryuzaki ser conhecido como _ele_. E não tem nada a ver com o mesmo ser o sucessor de L – sorriu fazendo novamente aquela expressão como se soubesse de algo grandioso, mas não fosse lhe contar até que fosse o momento de abrir uma porta e flagrar dois homens se beijando. Agora ele temia essa expressão. – Venha, vamos voltar ao dormitório. Você precisa desfazer as suas malas e então te levarei para comer, mas só dessa vez.

**XX de Março de 1868**

_A visão do meu quarto é realmente espetacular, quase consigo ver os ponteiros do Big Bang se movendo da minha janela. E a noite é como se a cidade brilhasse não só pelas estrelas, mas os balões e naves continuarem em movimento no céu e estranhamente esse brilho me faz lembrar dos olhos claros de Ryuzaki. Aquelas íris carregam muito mais do que aparentam com aquela luz quase que hipnotizante e eu quero descobrir quais são os segredos guardados com tanto louvor por aquele homem misterioso, é quase como se minha alma clamasse por isso. Sinto-me perdido nesses desejos estranhos, espero que consiga entrar na Frota Alfa no fim de tudo. Talvez seja somente minha carência clamando pelo olhar tão belo de um homem tão cativante._

**Parte II – Customizando**

Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que era um homem difícil de se trabalhar apesar de que de certo modo Mishima já esperava que fosse assim, afinal, o que mais se poderia esperar de alguém tão presunçoso e irônico como Ryuzaki? No começo ambos se estranharam quase que constantemente com discussões e reclamações sobre seus modos de trabalho principalmente pela constante falta de regras que parecia movimentar aquele agente especial em qualquer caso no qual estava envolvido. Pelo menos não precisavam se ver a todo o momento pelo mesmo ser mais próximo do departamento de observação do que do de mecânica. Se viam somente quando um aparato era recolhido e levado para estudo na oficina antes de ser guardado no deposito de vestígios eletrônicos mesmo assim ocasionando bate bocas e implicâncias o suficiente para que começassem a chamar atenção de outros agentes do departamento. As discussões deles viraram quase que o espetáculo particular para seus colegas de trabalho.

Descobriu o motivo de ele ser _ele_. Era por conta da péssima fama que Ryuzaki tinha de sair com várias pessoas principalmente agentes da Frota estando a cada dia aumentando sua lista de conquistas apesar de aparentemente não ser um galanteador. Eram somente toques e situações sexuais intimas sem nenhum compromisso prometido entre ambos os envolvidos e saber disso fez com que entendesse melhor o motivo do mesmo não querer que soubessem sobre o Capitão Dwellton. Seria extremamente ruim para a carreira e a autoridade do homem se começassem a surgir tais boatos sobre ele. Apesar de nunca se saber exatamente com quem Ryuzaki estava ficando no momento sempre era fofocado sobre algo estar acontecendo ainda mais quando ele estava demasiado perto de um agente. Era sempre assim como as coisas começavam quando o homem estava interessado em alguém apesar de nunca se ter certeza de que algo realmente aconteceu apesar de ser fácil notar esse processo. Ryuzaki não tinha mais tanto interesse por certas pessoas depois de um tempo e isso era um indicador mais que óbvio.

Mishima não se importava muito com esse tipo de fofoca. Se era uma relação que estava perfeitamente equilibrada para os dois lados então não era da conta de ninguém com quem alguém se relacionava ou não, mas o fato de ser considerado somente mais um na cama de alguém como aquele ser inescrupuloso estava começando a irritá-lo pela forma como olhavam para si. Nunca conseguiria ter seu rosto nos quadros de grandes feitos da Frota Alfa com aqueles boatos se espalhando desgovernadamente. Apesar disso manteve firme o seu trabalho focando em todas as invenções as quais tinha que analisar e registrar principalmente considerando que ele mesmo era quem deveria datilografar os arquivos sendo uma tarefa bem complicada para si por ainda não estar totalmente familiarizado com a escrita inglesa. Era comum que errasse os verbos ou as letras de vez em quando resultando em ter que começar novamente o trabalho, isso era frustrante. Não era como se não estudasse avidamente a língua inglesa porque era exatamente o que estava fazendo quando não estava escrevendo em seu diário ou criando esboços de maquinarias, mas diante do fato de estar somente um mês no pais estrangeiro ainda era muito pouco para que tivesse se acostumado definitivamente com a nova linguagem.

– Está errado. Você está trocando o D pelo T – respirou fundo virando o olhar para Ryuzaki que estava escorado na mesa ao seu lado observando seu trabalho sem motivo algum. Ele já havia feito sua parte que era lhe entregar o aparato e ajudá-lo com o relatório então já poderia se retirar do ressinto, mas mesmo assim ali estava ele se metendo no meio da sua datilografia. – E você está usando o verbo no tempo errado. Está escrevendo no presente quando deveria escrever no passado.

– Reclamaram da minha datilografia, não é? – foi direto porque era a coisa mais fácil a se fazer. Estava ciente dos próprios erros já trabalhando em relação aos mesmos. Se lhe dessem mais um mês então com certeza sua escrita estaria infinitamente melhor.

– De forma indireta, mas o Capitão Dwellton defendeu você diante de seu trabalho exemplar. Está estudando corretamente o inglês? – se levantou cruzando os braços parecendo realmente preocupado. Isso era algo comum entre ambos também, se irritavam facilmente um com o outro começando inúmeras brigas e mesmo assim eram aqueles que mais se ajudavam quando sentiam que precisavam. Passou a ser assim após algum tempo e nem se lembrava exatamente quando atingiram esse patamar de importância um para o outro. Era uma relação engraçada na visão de Mishima que nunca esperou encontrar alguém que quisesse tão longe e ao mesmo tempo tão perto, mas não poderia reclamar ao todo sobre isso afinal independente das fofocas ainda assim estimava a companhia de Ryuzaki de alguma forma. Quando ele não estava sendo insuportável, claramente.

– Estive tentando, mas tenho muita dificuldade com as letras. Escrever é completamente diferente de falar – suspirou pronto para recomeçar o trabalho. Talvez acabasse sendo o último novamente na oficina e tivesse que fechar o deposito sozinho de novo sendo esse o único trabalho que detestava em seu departamento. O deposito era extenso e guardava todos os tipos de invenções recolhidas sendo as mesmas extremamente perigosas caso caíssem nas mãos erradas e por isso deveria ser fechado com o máximo de cuidado possível trancando as fechaduras da porta corretamente. Ele não gostava de ser um novato e ter tanta responsabilidade daquele jeito.

– Eu conheço alguém que pode ajudá-lo com isso – sorriu recebendo toda a atenção do outro. – Minha irmã mais nova é imensamente conhecedora da língua inglesa principalmente em sua escrita e tenho certeza de que se eu pedisse para ela talvez fosse generosa o suficiente para ensiná-lo no tempo livre.

– Eu não sabia que você tem uma irmã – comentou interessando em saber mais sobre ele pois parecia quase impossível para Ryuzaki ser ao menos um pouco mais aberto com as outras pessoas. Mas ele tinha uma facilidade interessante consigo e estava começando a se sentir estranho com isso. Um estranho bom, muito bom na verdade.

– Tenho uma irmã mais nova, por poucos meses, e um irmão mais velho apesar de eles não serem meus irmãos de verdade. Somente fomos criados juntos por L e nos vemos desse modo. Eu não costumo falar muito deles, mas também não os escondo até porque eles possuem certa relação com a Frota também ajudando em diferentes departamentos em outras regiões do pais. Atualmente ela está aqui em Londres a fim de passar algum tempo com o noivo considerando abandonar seu trabalho na Frota então talvez seja capaz de atendê-lo – ele parecia carinhoso mencionando a mais jovem assim como parecia imensamente animado com a possibilidade de apresentá-la para si. Apesar disso Mishima ainda se lembrava de seus modos principalmente considerando a diferença cultural.

– Não seria educado que eu preenchesse seu tempo desse modo. Posso me aperfeiçoar sozinho com um pouco mais de treino – organizou a folha para a datilografia e tentou voltar ao trabalho dessa vez mais atento quanto aos pontos criticados pelo outro homem. Se conseguisse manter esse ritmo talvez fosse capaz de terminar antes do fim do expediente, mas se tivesse que recomeçar mais uma vez então não teria jeito além de fechar o depósito.

– Mishima, minha irmã não está fazendo nada recentemente e ela é muito gentil além de imensamente fácil de se trabalhar. Ela é a mais fácil entre nós três e com certeza não se negaria em ajudá-lo ainda mais por você ser um agente elogiado pelo Mark. Ao menos me acompanhe hoje e vá conhecê-la depois do expediente, por favor – se sentou ao seu lado tocando em sua mão fazendo com que parasse de datilografar. Ambos olhares se encontraram e nesse momento Mishima compreendeu que a sensação estranha que sentia em seu peito sempre que tinha Ryuzaki perto de si era algo tão monstruoso e assustador que por muitos momentos ponderou se não deveria recusar mais uma vez ao pedido. Mas era imensamente complicado quando realmente precisava de ajuda e ele estava ali sendo todo gentil consigo oferecendo a mesma. Ele gostava quando eram irritantes um com o outro sendo apesar de tudo imensamente divertido estar ao seu lado dessa forma, mas tinha um fraco ainda maior quando Ryuzaki era carinhoso e gentil consigo sendo impossível para si negar qualquer coisa a ele nessas situações.

– Está bem, vou acompanhá-lo hoje. Mas não prometo nada em relação a minha estadia com sua irmã pois tenho certeza de que consigo me aperfeiçoar sozinho – respondeu por fim desviando o rosto e afastando suas mãos apesar de ela ainda continuar quente depois do toque. Ele todo estava quente por causa daquela simples aproximação.

– Perfeito! Nesse caso ficarei aqui e o ajudarei com o relatório porque você realmente está precisando de ajuda. Trocou os verbos novamente – aponto para o que já estava escrito rindo diante do desespero do outro.

– Parece que vou ter que fechar o depósito de novo – resmungou se preparando para recomeçar o relatório datilografado novamente. Talvez se a irmã de Ryuzaki realmente quiser ajudá-lo ele não negaria tanto assim tal suporte. Estava realmente precisando depois de ter que começar pela terceira vez o mesmo relatório.

Mais tarde após se certificar de que o depósito estava bem fechado ele e Ryuzaki embarcaram em uma carruagem mecânica com o mesmo se segurando para não observar tudo com o maior interesse não desejando naquele momento que o outro homem implicasse consigo chamando-o de nerd apesar do mesmo ter feito isso independentemente do quão contido estava. Era inegável o quanto amava as engrenagens funcionando perfeitamente ou o vapor elaborando a movimentação sistemática de um objeto. Parecia tudo perfeito demais para não ser admirado. Quando desceram da carruagem os olhos de Mishima se maravilharam novamente diante da visão de uma espaçonave imensa e brilhante ao lado de uma mansão encantadora. Sabia que aquela residência pertencia ao nobre Quillsh Wammy que era o responsável pela maioria das invenções do século junto de seu protegido William Lawliet quem – veio a descobrir recentemente por Ryuzaki – era L atuando ao lado do idoso nos negócios sendo o principal responsável pela herança quando ele partisse. Wammy não possuía herdeiros e muito menos uma família então quando a família de Lawliet morreu quando o rapaz tinha 14 anos fazendo-o herdar os negócios Quillsh se tornou seu tutor. Juntos os dois desenvolveram as mais variadas máquinas usadas atualmente além de Lawliet ter se mostrado uma mente a qual nenhum investimento seria desperdiçado. Ele não sabia detalhes sobre o motivo dele ter contribuído para a formação da Frota Alfa e muito menos o porquê de ter se aposentado recentemente, mas sentia que eram informações demais para que alguém como ele soubesse.

A espaçonave estava fixa no chão por cabos de aço e parecia servir quase como uma segunda moradia diante daquele terreno extenso. Ele estava maravilhado com a fortuna daquelas pessoas ainda mais considerando que manter uma espaçonave moradia era um dos maiores luxos da atualidade no qual somente a população rica tinha privilegio. E ele pensando que já sabia o suficiente sobre Ryuzaki para não se surpreender mais. Quando se aproximaram da entrada uma empregada já se encontrava no seu posto ao lado da porta obviamente esperando que Ryuzaki retornasse pois quando ambos chegaram até ela os cumprimentou educadamente avisando ao “senhor Ryuzaki” que o senhor Lawliet estava o esperando na sala de jantar para uma intervenção. O homem apenas suspirou e apresentou Mishima pedindo para que fosse levado até sua irmã que em breve iria ao encontro deles. Com isso ele se afastou e a empregada pediu que o visitante a acompanhasse pela imensa construção bela que era aquela espaçonave. O hall de entrada e as portas que levavam para as mais variadas salas o lembravam definitivamente uma mansão britânica sendo sua única diferença a de que poderia ultrapassar os céus. Ainda era difícil para si assimilar que realmente poderia voar com aquela imensa construção.

– Imagino que Mishima seja um codinome. Todos usam um nesta residência também, para a segurança contra espectros. A senhorita Mello se encontra na biblioteca, se precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa basta me chamar. Eu sou a J – ela era mais velha que ele talvez tivesse a mesma idade que o Capitão Dwellton e extremamente bonita com o cabelo liso e longo preso em uma trança de lado e os olhos castanhos tão profundos quanto o oceano. Mishima se veria encantado por alguém como ela se fisicamente não lhe fosse impossível.

– Obrigado J – respondeu quando ambos pararam em frente a duas enormes portas de madeira que pareciam imensamente pesadas, mas foram abertas facilmente pela empregada fazendo os olhos dele se arregalarem.

– Senhorita Mello seu irmão trouxe um visitante. Ele gostaria de falar com a senhorita – sua voz ecoou pelo cômodo e uma moça pouca coisa mais nova que si com traços igualmente orientais se voltou para a porta com curiosidade. Seus fios negros lisos eram curtos até perto dos ombros e ela era pequena quase que com um aspecto frágil, mesmo assim extremamente bela. Mishima adentrou a biblioteca a qual tinha dois andares de estantes lotadas de livros de aparentemente todos os tipos e ouviu as portas se fecharem atrás de si.

– Sou Tsukuru Mishima. Sou novato no departamento de mecânica na Frota Alfa. Seu irmão me disse que talvez você fosse capaz de me auxiliar com meu aperfeiçoamento na escrita do idioma – esperava não estar tão nervoso quanto se sentia estar principalmente por ter o olhar dela fixo em si como se o analisasse. Apesar disso seu semblante era gentil e deveras convidativo como se não o repelisse. Aquela jovem com certeza deveria ser um tanto extrovertida e rodeada de pessoas, bem diferente de seu irmão mais velho.

– Oh, então foi de você que o meu irmão falou ontem. Ele me perguntou se eu estaria ocupada durante a minha estadia em Londres e se gostaria de auxiliar um amigo dele estrangeiro. Não é comum que ele me peça esse tipo de favor e como não estou fazendo nada então acho que posso ser útil de alguma forma – se levantou com um sorriso fazendo com que ele percebesse ainda mais a pequenez dela. Nossa, ela era menor do que Ryuzaki algo que Mishima já considerava ser humanamente impossível. A palavra amigo ecoou em sua mente um pouco decepcionado diante da colocação. Se bem que não estava errado pois sua relação atual poderia ser classificada como amistosa, mas parecia tão injusto considerando que ele dizia que o Capitão Dwellton também era seu amigo. Ele não era tão próximo de Ryuzaki quanto Dwellton era. Injusto, definitivamente injusto.

– Obrigado! Eu não queria ser um inconveniente ou ocupar um tempo estimado de você. Ele me disse como não é comum que esteja em Londres. Espero realmente não estar sendo um inconveniente – deixou que um pouco de sua animação saísse em suas palavras pois estava feliz por poder estar um pouco mais próximo de mundo no qual Ryuzaki fazia parte mesmo que não quisesse aceitar que sua felicidade se dava especialmente por esse fato. Era estranho como desejava tê-lo por perto, tão perto que não fossem mais capazes de se separar com facilidade.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Venha, junte-se a mim nos estudos e vamos acertar nossas agendas. Você pode vir quando quiser sendo um amigo do meu irmão – ele esperava que pudesse ser mais do que um amigo, mas essa autorização foi doce demais para que já não sentisse algum tipo de empatia pela garota.

Na sala de jantar Lawliet estava parado diante da enorme janela horizontal que dava uma visão quase perfeita da mansão Wammy-Lawliet com Ryuzaki sentado em uma das cadeiras da enorme mesa de jantar. Sempre achou exagerado tal monstruoso tamanho principalmente por ser somente ele, Mello e J que habitavam na espaçonave com pequenos momentos quando seu irmão mais velho voltava para casa. Apesar de que recentemente com algumas brigas entre o mesmo e William se via um pouco impossível esse cenário. Conseguia sentir o motivo dele ter feito uma intervenção naquele momento logo no dia no qual avisou sua irmã que levaria um amigo para conhecê-la. Lawliet sempre parecia um passo à frente quando se tratava de lidar com os jovens que criou e talvez até fosse capaz de vê-lo como um pai se ele não fosse o culpado pelo seu sofrimento mais profundo, a perda de sua mãe. Ainda assim o respeitava como tutor e antecessor deixando bem claro que a única aproximação que possuíam era essa. Não eram uma família e nem nunca seriam.

– Pensei que estivesse dando sua atenção para o Capitão Dwellton – foi o que disse após bons minutos de silencio com sua voz calma beirando a indiferença. As vezes ele desejava ter tanto autocontrole quanto o mais velho.

– Eu estava, mas nunca foi algo sério. Ele está encantado por uma moça chamada Cathy Cambell e pretende pedir sua mão. Não nos vemos nesse sentido mais – não estava magoado afinal nunca houve um sentimento romântico crescendo em seu peito em relação a Mark. Sempre foram assim de trocar caricias e beijos sem algo sério ou sólido envolvido entre eles sendo sempre capazes de manter a relação amistosa intocável. De certa forma estava feliz pelo homem ter encontrado alguém de quem realmente goste. Já estava começando a pensar que ele tinha desistido de casamentos.

– Você parece bastante envolvido com J principalmente nesse último ano – ele estava jogando. Basicamente testando o solo antes de usar a pá para escavar naquele terreno e não tinha como Ryuzaki fugir daquele desfecho. Ele já sabia qual seria o assunto tratado de verdade naquela conversa.

– J não é apegada e é isso que eu gosto nela. Apesar de que recentemente mantivemos o nosso relacionamento somente na base do profissionalismo. Nosso companheirismo vai além de qualquer outro tipo de relação – sorriu diante do desfecho lamentável que seus envolvimentos teriam. Nossa, ele era um idiota por estar se envolvendo cada vez mais naquele limbo de sentimentos e sensações.

– Apesar disso você nunca sentiu qualquer interesse romântico por nenhum deles, mas por esse Tsukuru Mishima com quem você nem ao menos teve relações sexuais ainda já está completamente apaixonado. Esperava que fosse mais resistente ao um rapaz bonito e um par de ideias interessantes – e aí estava o fatídico assunto. O fato de que por algum motivo estava totalmente entregue sentimentalmente a um homem que não conhecia a mais de um mês. Desde o instante que colocou seus olhos nele pela primeira vez sentiu seu coração fazer um “ _BUM_ ” diferente e quanto mais se aproximava mais conseguia perceber que aquela sensação não era algo isolado. Seus sentimentos estavam clamando pelo rapaz antes mesmo que pudesse ponderar se era certo se ver apaixonado por alguém e atualmente não conseguia mais conter seu desejo de estar ao seu lado limitando quase que a zero seus envolvimentos recentes. Ele queria Mishima. Ninguém mais e queria se permitir ao menos sentir isso pois nunca havia se apaixonado tão avidamente como naquele momento. Ele queria ao menos poder deixar aquela sensação dominar seu peito por mais um pouco de tempo antes de tentar desfazer-se da mesma. Isso era o único que pedia, mas aparentemente nem essa alegria seu tutor estava disposto a deixar consigo.

– Você faz parecer como se as coisas simples fossem capazes de desencadear esse tipo de amor. Se não te conhecesse diria que nunca se apaixonou verdadeiramente por alguém – estava irônico propositalmente. Se sentiu atacado contra seus sentimentos então faria o que sabia fazer de melhor, atacar na mesma moeda. Quando o assunto era amor dirigido a outra pessoa sempre seria aquele cabo de guerra entre eles pelo passado que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a relembrar. Nunca chegariam ao consenso sobre esse assunto e Lawliet havia amadurecido o suficiente para saber que discutir não era a melhor opção naquele momento.

– Entendo seu estado defensivo, mas não estou aqui para discutir dessa vez – se afastou da janela e se aproximou do mais novo. Com uma de suas mãos segurou o rosto dele carinhosamente. – Somente peço que tome cuidado pois o amor não é tão fácil quanto as engrenagens dessa espaçonave e quero que se lembre disso sempre. Você gostando ou não meu sangue corre por suas veias então sou quem melhor o compreende, garoto.

– Não fale como se fosse meu **pai**. Eu não preciso disso – se afastou empurrando a mão dele para longe de si logo já estando de pé. – Não se preocupe, eu sei cuidar dos meus próprios sentimentos. O único aqui que tem maior dificuldade com isso do que com engrenagens e ferramentas é você! – se retirou a passos rápidos e pesados da sala de jantar desejando que nunca tivesse tido aquela conversa.

– Por Deus, por que ele tem que ser tão parecido comigo? – suspirou voltando seu olhar para a janela. Mais especificamente a mansão Wammy-Lawliet. – Oh Hana, eu queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis entre nós, mas ele parece mais determinado do que nunca em não esquecer você. Assim como eu.

Conforme andava pelos corredores Ryuzaki buscou o seu melhor para se acalmar daquele ocorrido. Não esperava que Lawliet fosse ter a ousadia de tocar naquele ponto logo naquele momento quando estava quase que resolvido quanto aos assuntos que os separavam. As vezes ele desejava que não fosse tão rebelde e em outros momentos deixava que toda essa revolta o dominasse pelas lembranças calorosas da mulher que o colocou no mundo. Ele só queria que fossem capazes de conversar sobre isso de verdade ao invés de fugirem do assunto como sempre faziam, não faria mal nenhum se fossem sinceros um com o outro para variar. Apesar disso sentia que também não estava pronto para desenterrar o que levou sua mãe a estar morta e muito menos os motivos que levaram Lawliet a adotá-lo sendo uma razão diferente da de seus irmãos. Ele não era diferente deles e detestava que fosse tratado de tal modo. Ryuzaki não gostava de favoritismo e nunca se sentiria confortável com isso.

Quando adentrou a biblioteca encontrou sua irmã e Mishima sentados um do lado do outro na mesa de estudo com um livro de gramática enorme diante deles. Era um tanto engraçado a forma como o homem parecia imensamente confuso em relação as palavras e letras mesmo que aquele seja um livro que usavam na escola. Finalmente foi notado quando abriu totalmente as portas de madeira adentrando o espaço rodeado de livros e artigos importantes do século sendo a maioria sobre mecânica e as suas funcionalidades além de alguns relatos sobre o sobrenatural em conjunto com a tecnologia. Era o lugar favorito dos dois irmãos dentro da espaçonave inteira. Sorriu se aproximando da mesa se escorando na mesma.

– E então? Já estão estudando? – questionou dando uma olhada no livro sem realmente estar interessado no mesmo. Seus olhos observavam o homem mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Acredita que o senhor Mishima não sabe diferenciar o “D” e o “B” na escrita minúscula? Diante disso achei que seria melhor começarmos com as letras para então passarmos para as palavras. Ao menos ele é um aluno que aprende rápido – deu um tapinha no ombro do mais velho que se encolheu constrangido.

– Eu realmente não sabia que era tão mal assim – murmurou um tanto desanimado e constrangido.

– Não se preocupe com isso Mishima. Em uma semana você já vai pelo menos saber diferencias todas as letras e os tempos verbais corretos. Minha irmã é uma ótima professora – se aproximou da mais nova segurando-a pelos ombros antes bagunçar seu cabelo em meio a inúmeros protestos. – Em breve vão servir o jantar, gostaria de ficar?

– Eu agradeço, mas já abusei demais da hospitalidade de vocês. Preciso dar a minha entrada no dormitório e vão servir o jantar lá em breve também – se levantou rapidamente antes que fosse coagido ao contrário. Se ter um dos irmão já era capaz de manipulá-lo a aquele ponto então se tivesse os dois com certeza não seria capaz de negar nem uma vez sequer. – Obrigado por sua ajuda e disponibilidade senhorita. Sou extremamente grato por isso.

– Não há de que senhor Mishima. Espero vê-lo amanhã após o seu expediente na Frota – teria se levantado também se seu irmão não estivesse parado atrás de sua cadeira. Aparentemente não era para se oferecer a acompanhá-lo até a saída.

– Certamente – respondeu assentindo desviando o olhar para Ryuzaki. Hesitou por um momento antes de recobrar os sentidos. – Já estou indo então.

– Deixe-me acompanhá-lo até a saída – se apressou em dizer finalmente se afastando da irmã quem achou um pouco de graça no quão óbvio aqueles dois eram e mesmo assim não pareciam perceber definitivamente. Era a primeira vez que via seu irmão tão entregue a uma pessoa e estava curiosa para ter mais detalhes sobre tal relacionamento.

Ambos andaram juntos até a saída sem trocarem nenhuma palavra somente se despedindo propriamente antes de Mishima adentrar a carruagem mecânica em direção aos dormitórios. Ele se sentia surtando diante da realização de seus sentimentos por Ryuzaki ainda mais considerando o quão perto o mesmo parecia disposto a tê-lo sendo quase que certeza de que seus olhos eram correspondidos. Mas não era completamente ingênuo ao ponto de considerar aquela reciprocidade como algo romântico quando o tipo de Ryuzaki era o caso casual. Ainda estava vivida em sua mente a memória dele com o Capitão Dwellton e os olhares que trocou com J indicou uma intimidade bem maior do que empregador e empregada e ele não conseguiria lutar contra a beleza daqueles dois nem de longe. Talvez não houvesse tanta esperança assim para si. Apesar disso agora sabia o que estava sentindo e ficava mais fácil lidar com aquelas sensações sejam para que floresçam mais ou murchem permanentemente.

**XX de Abril de 1868**

_Me pergunto se estar tão perto assim de Ryuzaki realmente é algo bom para o meu estado de espirito. Talvez eu esteja somente criando falsas esperanças, mas algo em seu olhos me fazem acreditar que sim, talvez eu tenha uma chance verdadeira ao seu lado apesar do quão errado o mundo nos faria parecer diante do nosso desejo. Espero não estar enganando a mim mesmo novamente. Sentir-me-ei aquecido caso olhos tão belos realmente estiverem voltados para minha presença._

**Parte III – Finalizando**

Se perguntassem para ele qual seria a forma mais indicada de começar o dia com certeza a resposta de Mishima não teria envolvido o fato de um bando de agentes aparecerem na porta de seu dormitório uma hora antes do expediente na oficina mandando-o ir com eles pois há perguntas que precisam ser feitas sobre o fechamento do depósito na noite anterior. Por sorte havia chegado tão cansado no dormitório que não deu tempo de se trocar somente indo fazer a última refeição do dia antes de se deitar surtando mais um pouco pelos sentimentos guardados em seu peito antes de adormecer. Se não fosse por isso provavelmente seria levado de camisola até a central o que seria extremamente constrangedor em inúmeros sentidos. Estava temendo o quão grave havia sido o que havia acontecido pois somente o levaram até a sala de interrogatório e o deixaram ali sendo essa uma técnica de opressão para o suspeito ficar nervoso e desembuchar mais rapidamente o desejado. Ele sabia muito bem no tipo de pessoa que essa técnica costuma ser usada e não gostou nem um pouco de ser considerado uma delas.

Subitamente Ryuzaki adentrou a sala com o Capitão Dwellton logo atrás ambos parecendo imensamente alterados. O menor se encostou na parede com os braços cruzados enquanto o mais velho sentou-se à sua frente mantendo a postura séria e impermeável deixando-o ainda mais preocupado com o que havia acontecido. Já estava meio óbvio que algo havia sumido do depósito e que a suspeita sobre ele se dava por ter sido quem trancou o mesmo, mas o que havia sido roubado para gerar tamanha confusão? Era como se todos estivessem temerosos muito mais pelo fato de não ter sido ele quem roubou tal objeto pois assim o ladrão seria desconhecido. Novamente deveria ser algo de imenso valor para que quisessem tão desesperadamente que realmente fosse ele o culpado.

– Ontem, quando você fechou o depósito, fez como de costume? – a voz do capitão soou mais impiedosa do que o natural enquanto Ryuzaki do seu canto da parede parecia quase que uma bomba relógio somente esperando o momento certo para falar. Mishima sabia que deveria agir como em um interrogatório ou as coisas somente ficariam piores para ele.

– Sim. Primeiro eu verifiquei se as trancas dos cofres internos estavam firmes, depois dei uma volta por toda a extensão interior do depósito e por fim tranquei as portas com as travas e a chave exatamente como me ensinaram e fiz inúmeras vezes – se escorou na mesa tentando se manter o menos inquieto possível com a situação, mas era complicado quando todos já esperavam a sua culpa.

– Você tem certeza absoluta de que não fez nada diferente do normal ou não notou nada suspeito enquanto fazia o fechamento? – ele estava buscando alguma confirmação, mas Mishima sentia que não era necessariamente a sua confissão muito menos algum sinal de que havia feito parte daquele roubo.

– A tranca do segundo cofre interno emperrou quando fui checar, mas após algumas tentativas ela fechou corretamente. Tirando esse pequeno inconveniente tenho certeza de que todas as trancas fecharam normal e corretamente – com isso Dwellton se levantou e tirou uma máquina datilografa que funciona com o comando de voz do bolso interno do paletó. Ele já havia ouvido falar das mesmas sendo elas normalmente usadas para anotar interrogatórios. Ele conferiu o que foi datilografado pela máquina e assentiu com um suspiro.

– Encerramos por aqui Tenente Mishima. Está liberado. Ele é todo seu – disse para Ryuzaki antes de deixar a sala rapidamente. Logo o outro homem estava sentado à sua frente um semblante bem mais aliviado do que quando adentrou o cômodo.

– A forma como você foi recolhido foi um pouco brusca, mas estávamos todos agitados com o que aconteceu no deposito ontem à noite. Não suspeitamos de você pois o seu quarto foi revistado e não encontraram nada, uma parte da noite você esteve comigo e o restante passou nos dormitórios sem deixar o seu quarto. Não havia como ser você de qualquer forma – se escorou para trás na cadeira cruzando as pernas. – Ontem à noite um dispositivo imensamente valioso foi furtado do segundo cofre interno do depósito da Frota Alfa. Um que é muito famoso por todos na Inglaterra. A Bússola do Destino.

Os pelos do corpo de Mishima se arrepiaram com a informação finalmente compreendendo a agitação de todos e a pressa em saber seu parecer sobre a noite anterior. De tantas coisas que poderiam ser furtadas que logo aquele objeto tivesse sido com certeza não significava algo bom. A Bússola do Destino é um aparato criado com base na tecnologia atual da mecânica e do ocultismo em volta dos espectros sendo um objeto deveras monstruoso pois quem o possui tem a capacidade de controlas espectros ao seu bel prazer. A última pessoa que havia utilizado tal artefato havia sido Light Turner cerca de 12 anos atrás colocando toda a Inglaterra em uma era de trevas e por isso ficou conhecido como Dark Killer. Após sua morte a Bússola do Destino permaneceu guardada no depósito da Frota Alfa até, bem, ontem à noite quando foi roubada. Aquilo poderia ter vários significados, mas o mais provável era que alguém que admirava os feitos de Light tivesse algo a ver com isso pois o mesmo ganhou sua fama utilizando espectros para fazer com que bêbados, devedores e prostitutas cometessem suicídio em plena praça pública dando suas vidas as criaturas das trevas.

Muitos o temeram e milhares o admiraram pois via-se que o simples estudante estrangeiro de direito estava apenas limpando a prestigiada Inglaterra daqueles que a sujavam. Mas a Rainha não aprovou seus atos em seu país e convocou L quem já havia lidado com alguns problemas parecidos anteriormente para se juntar a Frota Alfa recentemente criada para lutarem contra esse mal e um ano depois Dark Killer estava morto fazendo com que o país voltasse aos seus primórdios cheio de pessoas de todos os tipos que davam o seu melhor para sobreviver em meio a desigualdade. Não havia sido completamente culpa de L sua morte afinal lidar com espectros era algo problemático principalmente diante do constante perigo que se corre tendo essas criaturas ao seu lado. Ouviu dizer que Light Turner havia sido morto pelo espectro com quem possuía um vínculo e o resto virou folclore apesar de não fazer tanto tempo assim que aconteceu. O mundo havia evoluído demais desde a época do Dark Killer então muita coisa ficou esquecida no passado como se tivesse sido a milhares de anos. Na época dele as carruagens ainda eram puxadas a cavalos.

– Meus Deus, como fizeram isso?! – arregalou os olhos se escorando mais para frente na mesa. Agora estava se sentindo culpado pelo furto ainda mais de um objeto tão perigoso historicamente falando.

– Alguém usou uma espécie de raio de calor para adentrar o depósito e depois quebrou as trancas do segundo cofre interno. Há um sistema de segurança que impede a Bússola do Destino de sair de sua caixa máxima, mas aparentemente o nosso ladrão é bem experiente pois descartou-a na cena do crime sem pestanejar – estava irritado e pensativo diante da questão ainda mais sobre as possibilidades que lhe vieram à mente. – Meu irmão mais velho estava investigando um caso envolvendo vários roubos importantes acontecendo no sul da Inglaterra e tenho a impressão de que se trata do mesmo ladrão. Já aconteceram duas mortes. Duas meretrizes tiveram suas vidas roubadas por espectros na rua principal de Londres nessa manhã e estimasse que continuem a acontecer por todo o país. Eu estou no caso e irei checar o histórico de roubos no sul com o meu irmão. Creio que alguém do departamento de mecânica me seria útil.

– Não sei se sou o mais indicado para o trabalho. Eu era um suspeito até 30 minutos atrás. Com certeza não vão me designar para o caso – tentou soar coerente, mas participar daquela investigação era tudo o que esteve esperando e o motivo para ter entrado na Frota Alfa em primeiro lugar. Resolver aquela intriga e recuperar novamente a Bússola do Destino era mais do que grandioso, era _histórico_ e com certeza seu rosto estaria nas paredes da central como alguém de importância. Ainda assim manter a compostura sempre era o indicado apesar das emoções embaralhadas que o confrontavam.

– Você se esqueceu com quem está falando? Se você quiser participar do caso me diga agora que eu consigo sua designação. E então Mishima, você quer me ajudar? – sorriu de lado se aproximando da mesa de um jeito meio provocante fazendo com que o outro por um momento pensasse que estava sendo cantado. Ignorou essa possibilidade pelo fato de Ryuzaki ser a todo o momento provocante e irônico então aquele momento não era uma exceção a nada.

– Sim, eu quero fazer parte desse caso – respondeu determinado vendo o sorriso do outro aumentar. Agora seu semblante tornou-se mais caridoso do que charmoso e voltou a se afastar da mesa.

– Nesse caso vamos embarcar na espaçonave as 15h ou então não chegaremos amanhã pela manhã ao meu irmão. Espero que voar não o deixe enjoado – era brincadeira. Eles não iriam até o sul da Inglaterra em quase um dia em uma espaçonave que mais parecia uma mansão voadora. Isso parecia impossível cientificamente de tantas maneiras até se lembrar que com a nova projeção de turbinas movidas a energia do movimento e a vapor as espaçonaves viajavam rapidamente pelo céu sendo quase impossível para os passageiros sentirem o impacto da velocidade. A tecnologia atual é imensamente útil.

Após deixar a central voltou para os dormitórios onde se banhou e vestiu roupas limpas finalmente se sentindo um pouco melhor com o próprio corpo. Arrumou uma pequena mala com algumas mudas de roupa, seus materiais de esboços e seu diário. A designação para o caso chegou uma hora após o horário do almoço no refeitório e assim, na hora marcada, estava descendo de uma carruagem mecânica em frente a espaçonave de Ryuzaki no terreno Wammy-Lawliet. J já o esperava na entrada e se apressou em pegar sua mala. Não tardou também em acompanhá-lo até onde seria o seu quarto durante a viagem aproveitando para mostrar algumas salas e quartos no caminho até o mesmo. O quarto era imenso e espaçoso tendo uma cama de casal aparentemente bem confortável somente para ele e apesar de não ter tido muito tempo conseguiu passar a mão sob a coberta constatando que sim, ele amaria dormir ali. Logo foi levado para a sala de jantar onde se encontrava Ryuzaki discutindo com o Capitão Dwellton sobre fatores da viagem e Nanase conversando com a senhorita Mello sobre literatura.

– Mishima! Quando Ryuzaki disse que alguém do departamento de mecânica viria conosco no momento soube que se tratava de você! – Sho estava imensamente animada afinal aquela era sua primeira viagem em uma espaçonave principalmente por pensar que nunca teria a chance de estar em uma pelo fato de não ser rica. Ele já esperava que alguém do departamento de observação seria chamado para participar do caso e estava imensamente aliviado de ter sido sua companheira a escolhida. Além de que era o trabalho de Dwellton observar de perto sobre o andamento da investigação e informar a central das descobertas de Ryuzaki pelo mesmo ser um agente da Frota tanto quanto qualquer outro sendo assim precisando de observação também. Apesar de compreender o motivo de sua presença se sentia incomodado em vê-lo tão perto de Ryuzaki fazendo com que a lembrança do beijo entre os dois voltasse a ficar fresca em sua memória.

– Fico feliz de ter um rosto familiar aqui conosco – sorriu se aproximando das moças. – Pensei que ficaria em Londres senhorita Mello. Ryuzaki havia dito que estava aqui para ver o seu noivo.

– Eu disse para ela ficar, mas como sempre é teimosa e não me escuta – Ryuzaki se meteu na conversa fazendo os três voltarem seus olhares para ele. – O senhor Lawliet até ofereceu um quarto para ela.

– Eu voltei para Londres com o propósito de ver meu amado e os meus irmãos, não para passar tempo com o senhor Lawliet. Não que me desagradasse, na verdade acho que sou a única que ainda sente alguma empatia por ele entre nós, mas não fugirei do meu objetivo principal. Eu vou com você e aproveito e vejo Near também. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só – bateu as mãos decidida fazendo-o negar com a cabeça sua resposta. Apesar de perigoso compreendia o raciocínio dela ainda mais considerando o fato de usar um codinome. O único realmente desprotegido ali era o capitão, mas ele não se envolveria em nenhum fator preocupante da investigação sendo somente um comunicador de fatos então estaria bem desde que não se colocasse em combate.

– Você é impossível mesmo – suspirou. – E então Mishima, gostou do quarto que separei para você? A senhorita Sho até reclamou que o dela tinha espaço demais para uma pessoa só.

– E tem! Não entendo como vocês ricos conseguem estar tão confortáveis nesses ambientes. Eu me sinto tão pequena em lugares como esse – murmurou encostando o rosto nas mãos sob a mesa de jantar fazendo um rostinho quase que adorável. Mishima apertou os ombros dela fazendo com que voltasse a sua posição normal na cadeira e soltasse alguns protestos diante da implicância.

– Está perfeito Ryuzaki. Diferente de certas pessoas eu gosto de espaço – se afastou dela recebendo um tapa no braço como vingança.

– Menos mal que todos estão cômodos nos seus quartos. Sempre procuro mantê-los arrumados para o caso de visitas – cruzou os braços voltando sua atenção para Mark. – Mas realmente, _você_ sim que deveria ter mandado outra pessoa no seu lugar. Não acredito que vai deixar a senhorita Cambell viúva antes do casamento.

– Não seja desagradável pois nós dois sabemos que você é quem tem mais chances de morrer do que eu – rebateu ofendido colocando as mãos nos bolsos. E ali estavam eles agindo como se fossem jovens novamente com suas implicâncias e discussões bobas sobre assuntos banais. Sempre faziam isso quando se conheceram anos atrás não sendo esperado nem por eles mesmos que fossem acabar se tornando tão próximos. No fim das contas os opostos se atraiam mesmo, mas de diferentes formas.

– Falou o homem que levaria um tiro por todos os presentes aqui. Não me venha com essa Mark – bufou revirando os olhos.

– É hipócrita dizer como se você fosse agir de forma diferente – respondeu recebendo um olhar ofendido que demonstrava toda sua determinação para uma discussão. Nesse momento J apareceu avisando que estavam prestes a decolar e instruía a todos que não fizessem movimentos bruscos nesse momento sendo isso o suficiente para que Mishima se aproximasse da enorme janela horizontal a fim de observar como eles subiam no céu e Ryuzaki reconsiderar seu espírito de guerra. Era incrível como estava realizando o sonho da humanidade naquele momento com algo tão simples quando estar em uma espaçonave. Ele precisava anotar aquelas sensações o mais breve possível em seu diário.

Logo o azul do céu e o branco das nuvens dominavam seu campo de vista sendo quase impossível avistar as construções da majestosa Londres dali de cima. Estava encantado com a beleza daquele momento pois se sentia imenso e especial quase como se as rédeas do mundo abaixo de si não fossem capazes de o parar em meio ao seu escapismo pessoal. Ou pelo menos assim pensava por logo ter notado Ryuzaki parado ao seu lado observando a paisagem com aparentemente o mesmo interesse. Aqueles olhos acinzentados estavam ali novamente contemplando as mesmas coisas que ele e se conectando novamente consigo de uma forma quase que indireta. Mishima se sentia cada vez mais submerso naquela sensação de familiaridade e proximidade como se nada nem ninguém fossem capazes de o puxar daquela imensidão que era aquele homem. Ele não queria ser puxado para fora daquele amor, não quando a sensação era tão acolhedora e boa.

– É lindo, não é? – ouviu sua voz, mas não desviou o olhar dele nem por um momento enquanto dava a sua resposta.

– Sim, é lindo.

**XX de Abril de 1868**

_Não há nenhuma parte de meu ser que duvide dessa afirmação, eu amo Ryuzaki com todas as forças de minha existência e o desejo com toda a determinação que um homem é capaz de esbanjar. Eu o quero e sinto cada dia mais a chama de minhas emoções se intensificando pelo olhar cristalino banhando minha luxuria com carvão intensificando meus pecados._

_Eu o amo em demasia e não me importo de mergulhar com todo o meu ser em sua existência. Quero que façamos parte do mesmo corpo ao menos uma vez e que estejamos conectados com nossas almas por toda a eternidade._

_Se é tão errado amá-lo então não me importo de ser um errante pois eu nunca desistiria desse sentimento. Não quando nunca me senti desse modo por nenhuma outra pessoa durante toda minha vida._


	2. Juntando as peças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beijos. Muitos beijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu pensei que eu já tivesse terminado de corrigir esse capítulo e só faltava dar mais uma lida pra saber se tava tudo certo, mas então eu vi que tava uma completa bagunça ainda então eu tive que arrumar tudo. A nova mania que eu peguei foi de escrever loucamente quase 10 mil palavras e depois tentar arrumar tudo de forma consistente pra alguém além de mim entender (apesar de as vezes nem eu mesma entender o que eu escrevi).
> 
> Enfim, acho que essa versão está legível então é a que será postada.

**Parte IV – Ferramentas**

Sentado diante de sua penteadeira com a perna apoiada em um banquinho Ryuzaki tinha uma visão quase que perfeita do espectro parado no canto do quarto observando-o com seus olhos negros e os dentes pontiagudos. Mesmo diante de tal criatura ainda era difícil para si sentir algum medo daquele ser. Há vários livros sobre o que existe de místico naquele mundo em sua biblioteca sendo uma coleção quase toda recolhida por sua mãe que viajou muito pelo mundo em busca desses conhecimentos. Alguém como ele sabia todo o necessário para lidar com um espectro ainda mais um que está ao seu lado durante tanto tempo. Arma era realmente uma amiga fiel apesar da mesma nunca admitir tal posição ou ele ousar insinuar tal afirmação como verdadeira. Ela sempre estava disposta a contribuir para o planos de seu contratante.

Ninguém sabe ao certo de onde surgiram os espectros e nem eles próprios pareciam ter essa resposta, mas de uma coisa todos tinham certeza esses seres eram perigosos diante de seu constante desejo de se alimentar de vida. Antigamente era trabalho das bruxas controlar essas criaturas as impedindo de atacarem as pessoas tornando-os quase que domesticados alimentando esses seres com vidas de animais e plantas, mas com as inquisições e perseguições contra essas mulheres os espectros perderam seus mestres e começaram a atormentar a Europa durante a Idade das Trevas voltando a roubar a vida de humanos. Eles viviam nas sombras espreitando entre as vielas ou buracos pequenos apenas esperando uma distração atacando seu inimigo sem misericórdia e possuindo seu corpo. Um espectro só pode se alimentar da vida de um humano caso esse resista a tentação e lhe diga seu verdadeiro nome quando questionado pela criatura. Resistir ao poder de persuasão daqueles seres era quase impossível para as pessoas normais. Morrer para um espectro é algo que passou a ser comum principalmente após Dark Killer que trouxe vários para a Inglaterra. Como animais e plantas não precisam de nome são presas fáceis para as criaturas, mas a vida humana as mantem alimentadas por mais tempo.

Arma era um espectro dócil acostumado com a domesticação que começou séculos atrás. Ela havia sido um presente de sua mãe quase como um guardião protetor passado para cada pessoa de sua família. Agora ali estava ela velando nas sombras por sua segurança como se não pudesse simplesmente matá-lo roubando sua vida afinal aquele espectro tinha conhecimento de seu verdadeiro nome. Aparentemente ela achava mais fácil aquela vida de alimento garantido do que a adrenalina pela caça a noite em busca de sua sobrevivência. Sem contar que seu atual contratante era alguém deveras interessante de se ter por perto por inúmeros fatores. De todos os contratantes da família Arai que teve com certeza aquele rapaz era o menos calmo envolvendo situações de perigo e ela gostava dessa rotina descuidada. Outro fator era que o mundo moderno se mostrava imensamente curioso principalmente os humanos, ela gostava de observar os humanos.

– Você está estranha hoje. Parece até um gato de rapina – comentou tirando a perna do banco e se virando para a sombra negra com naturalidade. Quando se passa anos com a constante sensação de observação não é muito difícil se acostumar em ter um espectro por perto. Arma não se moveu, mas ele conseguiu notar como os tons escuros dela se tornaram claros junto com a parede quase se camuflando no ambiente.

– Você trouxe visitantes. Estou somente fazendo o meu trabalho – o tom era delicado semelhante a uma voz feminina sendo somente por isso que Ryuzaki a considerava uma mulher até porque espectros não possuem gênero. Arma nunca se importou por essas coisas humanas serem dirigidas a si então acatou a escolha de seu contratante.

– Nenhum deles é uma ameaça. Além de que você deveria estar mais preocupada em ser descoberta por que não seria nem um pouco fácil explicar o motivo de eu estar em contato com um espectro. Nesse momento que as coisas ficariam verdadeiramente perigosas – rebateu se levantando diante da penteadeira e se aproximando da escrivaninha no outro canto do quarto. Arma não deixou de acompanhar seus movimentos em nenhum momento. Ele tirou uma chave envelhecida do cordão no pescoço e usou-a para abrir a terceira gaveta que poderia estar emperrada, mas se existia um ser divino ele não era tão cruel assim. Dali tirou uma caixa pequena de madeira com entalhos delicados e uma tranca datilográfica a qual foi desbloqueada facilmente por ele. Observou o objeto em suas mãos ainda hesitante se deveria considerar usá-lo naquele caso ainda mais diante do significado quase que simbólico que havia naquele fato. Por fim guardou a caixa vazia já sabendo que era inevitável lutar contra aquele destino. Foi assim como começou e seria desse modo como terminaria.

– Eu conheço todos os atalhos dentro dessa espaçonave conseguirei despistar qualquer um facilmente. Acho que é você quem está deveras preocupado com os visitantes no fim das contas – ele a ignorou principalmente por não estar em um momento bom para as discussões ou implicâncias que estavam acostumados a fazer um com o outro. Ryuzaki esteve tentando conter esse sentimento sendo extremamente complicado não se sentir assustado com as responsabilidades que estavam caindo sobre si. Nunca esperou que fosse acabar envolvido em uma situação como essa com a Bússola do Destino menos ainda que teria seus sentimentos capturados nesse mesmo espaço de tempo tendo tudo isso influenciado para suas sensações incontroláveis de pavor como se o mundo estivesse dando uma volta completa derrubando-o no vazio do espaço sem a menor chance de salvação. Era como se pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência realmente não tivesse controle sobre nada envolvendo a si mesmo e isso era sufocante.

Respirou fundo guardando o objeto no bolço interno do paletó se preparando emocionalmente para ver seu irmão se lembrando quando havia sido a última vez que não estiveram tão ocupados para poderes estar no mesmo ambiente. Não foi um momento classificado exatamente como acolhedor. Apesar dessa distância sempre que podiam mandavam cartas um ao outro por qualquer motivo sendo essa uma relação boa para ambos apesar de tudo. Ryuzaki sempre teve uma boa relação com as pessoas ao seu redor apesar de seus graus de irritabilidade afinal ele sempre foi bastante receptivo a aproximação alheia bem diferente tanto de L e de seu irmão mais velho. Mello se mantinha na retaguarda regulando com certa precisão quem eram aqueles que realmente deveriam se aproximar então também era conhecida por manter certa distância. Talvez por isso ele fosse considerado o mais vulnerável entre eles. Era irônico como até mesmo sua irmã mais nova se preocupava com seus relacionamentos e reações aos mesmos temendo que se envolvesse demais em uma situação perigosíssima. Mesmo assim ele continuava com seus casos e amores finalmente compreendendo o motivo de tanta preocupação. Ali estava ele apaixonado perdidamente por um homem que não poderia ser seu dentro de sua realidade tanto social quanto profissional. Era por isso que Mello estava deixando o trabalho para se casar.

Colocou seu casaco favorito por ser deveras longo em seu corpo estruturalmente baixo e fez um sinal de silencio para Arma antes de abandonar o cômodo mantendo todo o autocontrole para que suas pernas não falhassem ali mesmo no meio do corredor. Em breve aterrissariam e seria melhor que estivesse na sala de jantar nesse momento para ter uma visão privilegiada do pequeno vilarejo onde seu irmão se encontrava no momento. Tinha certeza que Mishima ficaria maravilhado com o local que é o mais conhecido pela qualidade de suas peças e competições envolvendo brinquedos mecânicos sendo esses festivais realmente convidativos na visão de Ryuzaki. Assim ali estava ele novamente pensando naquele homem com tanto carinho enquanto observava o céu límpido voltar a ficar tão longe de si. Nem sabia ao certo o motivo de ter se sentido tão conectado com aquele alguém, simplesmente havia acontecido e não era capaz de negar tal sentimento. Estava amando, com todos os fragmentos que compunham quem ele é e se sentia sufocado por isso de uma forma interessantemente atraente.

– Pensei que estivesse no seu quarto – não precisou se virar na direção da mulher tendo a própria J se aproximando e parando ao seu lado observando-o com seus belos olhos castanhos. Ela era mais alta e mais velha talvez por isso sempre passando ao homem a sensação de segurança ao seu lado fazendo com que confiasse em si desde muito cedo o que já era de se esperar considerando que cresceram juntos. J era uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida totalmente fiel a ele e estando lá sempre que necessário. Houve uma época na qual tinha certeza de que a amava verdadeiramente, mas o sentimento nem de longe era tão próximo como o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Além de que eles nunca poderiam ser um casal realmente afinal comodidade e carinho não é o suficiente para que duas pessoas possam ficar juntas de verdade. Eles sabiam o que acontecia quando se forçavam a isso e se sentiam confortáveis mantendo a relação que já era estabelecida. Se importavam tanto um com o outro que os rótulos atuais não se encaixavam completamente no relacionamento que possuíam.

– Quis ver o vilarejo daqui. A vista é realmente magnifica – respondeu calmamente colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Apertou os lábios se mostrando um pouco nervoso. – Você acha que ele estará contente em me ver? Apesar de nos correspondermos normalmente, a última vez que nos vimos brigamos por causa de William. Não sei o que poderia fazer caso ele toque nesse assunto novamente.

– Near é um homem que apesar de suas limitações estima em demasia você e Mello, ele estará feliz em vê-los. Eu sei que ainda há assuntos pendentes sobre a senhora sua mãe principalmente envolvendo o senhor Lawliet, entretanto peço que não deixe que essas magoas influenciem em seu tempo com aqueles que estima. Nunca gostei de vê-lo tempestuoso como está nesse momento – sorriu levemente do modo mais gentil possível notando o olhar dele sob si. Aquele era seu trabalho apesar de tudo. Desde que eram duas crianças estiveram ao lado um do outro com ela o incentivando e confortando da forma que era necessário não sendo naquele momento que as coisas mudariam. Ela era muito boa em permanecer inerte a situações que poderiam desencadear um perigo para si talvez sendo por isso que não havia se apaixonado por ele. J o amava, tinha certeza de que o fazia, porém não era da forma como esperavam que ela se sentisse. Eles estavam bem desse modo.

– Você está certa. Agradeço seu consolo e seus conselhos. Sempre me foram úteis em diversos cenários – sorriu de volta conseguindo fazer em si ao menos um pouco de confiança crescer minimamente em relação àquele assunto tão complicado. Não havia motivos para que se desentendessem novamente por algo que não estava no controle de ninguém e que mesmo assim os envolvia demasiado.

– É o meu trabalho. Agora recomendo que não faça nenhum movimento brusco pois estaremos pousando em breve – se curvou respeitosamente se retirando da sala de jantar deixando-o só novamente com seus pensamentos e questionamentos.

Quando a espaçonave pousou no terreno da casa de campo Wammy-Lawliet o primeiro a desembarcar foi Ryuzaki que seguiu diretamente na direção do irmão mais velho que de alguma forma o esperava com uma expressão quase que gentil em seu semblante normalmente indiferente ou sério. Ele conseguiu ficar mais alto desde a última vez que se viram e com uma aparência mais saudável o que sempre pensou que seria impossível para o mesmo. Seus cachos albinos cresceram imensamente quase batendo na cintura amarrados para trás com algumas mechas soltas e ele aparentava estar definitivamente bem apesar de não terem se visto a quase dois anos pessoalmente. Não esperava tanta mudança no outro. E mais um fator que com certeza não estava esperando do mais velho era que ele fosse se aproximar de si envolvendo-o em um abraço muito bem calculado. Sua surpresa sendo justificável por saber que se havia algo que aquele homem detestava isso era contato humano. Havia algo acontecendo que não lhe foi dito nas correspondências que trocaram e Ryuzaki evitou um sorriso diante da ironia.

– Senti sua falta irmão – escutou próximo de seu ouvido em um murmúrio carinhoso. Nunca esperou em algum momento vê-lo tão gentil consigo apesar de nunca terem sido hostis um com o outro. Eles somente não foram acostumados a demonstrar desse modo o quanto se importavam verdadeiramente com o bem estar de ambos. Não tinham o costume de se abraçarem ou dizerem o quanto se impostavam um com o outro. Costumavam se aconselhar e conversar sobre seu trabalho para terem certeza que não teriam surpresas que causariam dor em nenhum deles. Sempre foi o suficiente para que sentissem o carinho que desejavam demonstrar mesmo quando ficavam tanto tempo sem estarem realmente na companhia um do outro. Mesmo assim não poderia negar que abraçar seu irmão estava longe de ser algo ruim. Ele era surpreendentemente quente para alguém tão frio.

– Também senti saudades Near – respondeu no mesmo tom por fim envolvendo seu braços em volta dele. Definitivamente estava feliz com aquele reencontro.

Logo se afastaram isso sendo o suficiente para que sua irmã se aproximasse deles também envolvendo o albino em um abraço mais apertado contendo todos os sentimentos bons que foram transmitidos ao outro irmão também. O albino não hesitou em saudar J da mesma forma rocando algumas palavras gentis com a mesma. Ela poderia não ser um deles oficialmente, mas cresceu e foi criada como todos sendo isso o suficiente para que fosse considerada. Near havia sido a primeira opção de Lawliet para sucedê-lo quando decidisse se aposentar então o mesmo estava preparado adquirindo experiência na Frota como um agente comum do departamento de observação logo passando para o de mecânica onde se descobriu ainda mais ágil. Então imagine sua surpresa assim como a de seu irmão mais novo quando dois anos atrás Ryuzaki foi escolhido no seu lugar como agente especial da Frota Alfa sendo esse o início da discussão que se seguiu trazendo à tona algo que o mais novo não queria que nenhum de seus irmãos soubesse. Mesmo assim Near sabia e por isso temeu que pudesse influenciar de alguma forma a relação deles. Ryuzaki estava aliviado que as coisas conseguiram permanecer meramente confortáveis nesse quesito. Talvez nenhum deles conseguisse cortar relações completamente um com o outro por mais que desejassem. O laço que compartilhavam se mostrava mais forte todas as vezes que acreditavam que nunca mais conseguiriam se importar um com o outro novamente.

Não havia ressentimentos guardados por parte de Near, que compreendeu o motivo da mudança na escolha de seu tutor principalmente levando em conta que ele sempre preferiu o interior límpido do que a fumaça das cidades. Ele gostava o suficiente daquele lugar para que aceitasse aquela brusca mudança de planos. Após as apresentações e um breve momento ao lado de Mello que implorava fervorosamente por sua atenção conseguiu se encontrar com seu irmão mais novo em seu escritório na casa de campo onde normalmente fazia as reuniões necessárias para os casos nos quais se envolvia. Aquela região era bem agitada no quesito tecnológico pela constante ameaça do surgimento de uma fábrica pelas redondezas algo que sempre gerava a ansiedade nos moradores que terão que ser movidos. Seu trabalho não era tão interessante, mas recentemente com certas outras distrações já não se importava tanto com isso.

– Estou feliz em vê-lo Ryuzaki. E eu pensando que sua beleza já estivesse no seu máximo na última vez que nos encontramos – sentou-se em sua cadeira indicando a cadeira em frente a sua mesa para o outro. Foi ali onde o mais novo se acomodou e observou com interesse os quadros e aparatos nas paredes e estantes da espaçosa sala sendo um local interessante para se trabalhar.

– Não diga essas coisas de mim irmão, foi você quem conseguiu ultrapassar a beleza de seu ser. Nunca esperei vê-lo tão saudável e alto como nesse momento – protestou se escorando para frente na mesa fazendo com que Near desse um leve sorriso.

– Digamos apenas que estive em ótimas mãos nesses últimos meses. Espero que algum dia você seja capaz de alcançar essa felicidade apesar de acreditar já estar bem próximo da mesma. Isso segundo a correspondência que William me mandou constantemente sobre o seu atual estado – ele era calmo quase como se estivesse totalmente convicto e relaxado com qualquer situação que pudesse vir a acontecer durante qualquer espaço de tempo seguinte. Esse sentimento sempre fez bem à Ryuzaki pelo mesmo nunca estar no controle de si mesmo completamente. Talvez fosse sua impulsividade falando mais alto que sua razão em seu corpo ou era somente o fato de ter herdado os traços mais problemáticos dos dois lados de sua família. Bem, normalmente não costumava pensar sobre isso.

– Imaginei que ele fosse usá-lo como último recurso. Está convicto de que não sou capaz de controlar meus próprios sentimentos ou de me concentrar em meu trabalho o qual estimo demasiadamente. Meus sentimentos por esse alguém são calorosos e intensos, porém nunca desistiria de meu serviço na Frota, por isso eu não procuro por esse futuro no momento – balançou a cabeça desaprovando que seu tutor tivesse ido tão longe e revelado seus sentimentos daquele modo para a segunda pessoa que mais admirava dentro do ramo que seguia. Ao menos teve a decência de não ultrapassar a linha da moral não revelando que seu amor se tratava de outro homem. Em relação a Near era complicado saber como reagiria diante de certos assuntos ainda considerados tabus envolvendo as pessoas que estimava.

– Creio que William não está duvidando de sua capacidade e sim exalando a típica preocupação paternal. Não posso culpá-lo ao todo pois também me sinto em uma posição complicada nesse assunto. É difícil imaginar que alguém mereça todos esses sentimentos nobres vindo de você. Que alguém é capaz de merecê-lo – não era como se não amasse sua irmã, mas é inegável que seu irmão é seu favorito principalmente considerando o quão próximos eram desde sua infância quando o conheceu ainda um bebê. Mello entrou para a família já com seus 14 anos não dando muito tempo para um vínculo imensamente profundo se formar entre eles pela mesma já ter se tornado noiva pouco tempo depois. Near viu como Ryuzaki cresceu, se desenvolveu, se machucou e por fim se reergueu sendo o homem que era atualmente com todas as suas cicatrizes e qualidades sendo um pouco difícil não se ver minimamente enciumado pela pessoa a quem seu irmão estimava. Ainda mais considerando as possibilidades de serem um homem – ele não era nem um pouco desatento quanto a fama e as ações do mais novo – fazendo com que entendesse ainda mais os sentimentos de seu tutor. É difícil não ser o único homem na vida de alguém que você ama e, eles gostando ou não, Ryuzaki sempre seria a última parte dela que eles teriam.

– Vocês dois fazem com que eu me sinta uma mulher as vezes com toda essa proteção. Apesar de achar que nem uma mulher precise de todas essas muralhas – se encolheu para trás na cadeira sem saber ao certo como deveria se sentir diante de tal declaração. Estava constrangido principalmente diante do quão querido era pelo irmão mais velho e acima de tudo, imensamente aliviado de poder falar ao menos um pouco sobre o assunto sem que um momento estranho se instale.

– A única mulher com quem poderíamos nos preocupar já está noiva então só nos resta você. Não há nada que possamos fazer diante dessas sensações pois estamos somente velando por seu bem estar – enrolou um cacho longo em seu dedo indicador abrindo um sorriso um tanto mais travesso. – Agora me diga, como é essa pessoa? Devo saber se é alguém digno de estar ao lado de meu irmão.

– Não posso afirmar na questão de beleza pois cada pessoa possui o seu tipo específico, mas eu definitivamente creio que esse alguém possui uma beleza exterior gratificante aos olhos. Apesar de não ter sido isso que chamou minha atenção em primeiro lugar, foram suas ações extremamente humanas diante de uma situação aparentemente errada socialmente fazendo com que eu me sentisse interessantemente acolhido por seu olhar. Seus modos e pensamentos são igualmente cativantes fazendo com que percebesse que talvez eu não seja tão deslocado quanto definitivamente me sinto grande parte do tempo. Estar ao seu lado faz com que eu me sinta, isso pode parecer clichê, mas, faz com que eu me sinta normal. E isso me causa a sensação de acolhimento a qual não sentia desde a época de minha mãe. Acho que estou sendo demasiado fantasioso agora – se recostou na cadeira sentindo o constrangimento se manifestar em seu corpo. Seu rosto e suas mãos estavam quentes e ele desejava que não tivesse ido tão longe nessa narrativa. Nossa, estava se portando como uma moça em relação ao seu primeiro amor! Sentia como se estivesse pelo menos. Era assim realmente como as moças se portavam?

– Então seu amor por esse alguém é realmente puro. Parece-me ser uma pessoa genuína pela forma como descreve com tanto sentimento. Espero que encontre essa felicidade meu irmão, você definitivamente a merece – realmente era algo que não poderiam remediar devido a forma como o mais novo se portava ao falar desse alguém. Já estava introduzido demais em tal amor para que fosse tirado do mesmo. Apesar de sua sensação de incomodo causada pelo ciúmes Near estava bem com a escolha do outro rapaz contanto que não se magoasse por esse alguém. Se isso acontecesse então o inferno se espalharia pela Inglaterra com o mesmo caçando essa pessoa por todas as vielas do pais.

– Obrigado. Fico feliz de poder falar disso com alguém e que esse alguém seja você – por alguns momentos esqueceu-se que sua visita era devido a negócios ou dos tremores que sentia com tal reencontro, sempre parecia que com Near as coisas aconteciam naturalmente. Claro que esse tipo de relação só se tornou possível graças a aproximação que sempre tiveram, sendo de certo modo engraçado para Ryuzaki ver o quão diferente ele era com as pessoas de fora. – Agora que você já fez o seu trabalho para William recomendo que comecemos com o nosso. Me informe dos detalhes sobre os roubos ocorridos nessa região por gentileza.

– Direto ao ponto, como sempre – suspirou sem deixar de enrolar sua mecha. – Começaram a ocorrer em um vilarejo mais ao sul do nosso. As joias e artefatos de uma família rica foram furtados no meio da noite por um indivíduo misterioso. O método usado foi com o mesmo que no deposito da Frota com um raio de calor e quebrando as fechaduras. Isso se repetiu em mais alguns vilarejos ao redor, mas sem pistas é extremamente complicado estabelecer uma linha de investigação. Apesar de que agora com o ocorrido na capital está bastante visível que esses roubos eram um treino para o depósito.

– Cheguei a mesma conclusão enquanto pensava no assunto. Isso nos deixa com as mãos atadas até uma manifestação do ladrão principalmente pelo estado de alerta na capital. Esperava ter mais algumas informações com você sobre algum possível suspeito – não poderia dizer que estava decepcionado pois se seu irmão tivesse mais alguma informação teria detido o ladrão antes que avançasse até Londres, mas qualquer pista poderia a vir ser útil para si. Qualquer informação que pudesse usar ao seu favor já seria imensamente útil.

– Nenhum vestígio ou indicador de sua fisionomia, personalidade ou motivos. Somente posso constatar que é um homem. Um deveras inteligente – parecia tão decepcionado quanto o mais novo. – Você foi escolhido para participar desse caso?

– Sim ao lado de mais alguns agentes com os quais já trabalhei antes. O Capitão Dwellton está conversando com as unidades responsáveis por essa região a fim de ter mais informações de relatórios sobre os ocorridos. Espero que ele consiga alguma coisa – notou um sorriso travesso surgir nos lábios do mais velho.

– E algum desses agentes os quais você selecionou a dedo não seria a pessoa por quem você sente esses estimáveis sentimentos? – sabia que em algum momento esse outro tema viria à tona principalmente pela obviedade da situação. Estava mais que claro que se tratava de um agente da Frota Alfa sendo com essas pessoas aquelas com quem mais convivia e que almejava ter esse ser especial por perto. Se tratava de fatores visíveis em demasia se prestado corretamente a atenção apesar de que não era algo que buscasse esconder tão avidamente. Como já se é de conhecimento geral Ryuzaki não é conhecido por ser uma pessoa muito discreta em relação aos seus envolvimentos íntimos.

– Você já sabe a resposta – com isso se levantou dando um sorriso. – Creio que o melhor será voltar para Londres amanhã pela tarde, se não se importar.

– Essa casa é mais sua do que minha então fique o quanto sentir que precisa – respondeu somente recebendo um aceno positivo antes de se encontrar totalmente sozinho. Near havia tocado na ferida como uma forma de expressar que não havia se esquecido completamente do assunto, mas ainda assim não se importava mais com aquilo.

Enquanto passava pela janela que dava em direção ao jardim avistou seu irmão ao lado de um rapaz mais alto e deveras atraente com ambos próximos observando as flores as quais fizeram a felicidade recente de Near transbordar. Linda com certeza tinha um imenso aprecio pelas plantas enquanto o albino possuía um aprecio imenso pela moça. Observou a forma como se comunicavam e de certo modo trocavam olhares parecendo ser algo tão íntimo que ele se sentiu constrangido de estar os observando naquele momento então apesar do aperto no peito de estar perdendo seu posto para outro homem deixou-os ali em seu mundinho de rosas. Sabia que seu irmão estava fazendo a escolha que sentia ser a mais correta e estava feliz por sua felicidade independente daqueles fatores tão sem sentido para si.

**XX de Abril de 1868**

_Apesar das poucas informações adquiridas não sinto que essa jornada breve foi ao todo inútil, não quando pude ter a visão mais divina em toda a minha existência. Muitos homens diriam que uma mulher esbelta transbordando sua feminilidade em um momento intimo entre ambos entregando-se de corpo e alma para o seu amado é a visão mais divina que um homem poderia ter, mas eu discordo plenamente dessa afirmação. Para mim ver Ryuzaki com seu sorriso mais belo dirigido somente a mim diante das flores mais bem ornamentadas que alguém de minha classe social já teve a chance de ver, esse sim, com toda sua simplicidade, foi o momento mais divino de minha existência._

_Sinto que estou a cada dia mais enredado nesses sentimentos inevitáveis e quando vejo o brilho de seus olhos em minha direção me permito sentir a esperança de que o aprecio é recíproco. Me chame do mais estupido dos tolos, mas qual ser apaixonado não o é?_

**Parte V – Encaixe**

Em muitos sentidos os nervos de Mishima estavam em uma constante disputa sobre como realmente o homem deveria estar se sentindo diante de todos os acontecimentos naqueles últimos três meses. Dividindo a questão em partes ele percebia que realmente aquela confusão era justificada afinal foram uma série de ações tão aleatórias e controversas ocorrendo no mesmo espaço de tempo que é humanamente impossível não ocorrer desse modo. Em primeiro lugar as mortes causadas pelo ladrão da Bússola do Destino vinham aumentando conforme os dias iam passando se tornando quase que um evento semanal ver pessoas morrendo na praça pública não só de Londres, mas em cidades e vilarejos do país inteiro com tudo indicando que seu alcance tende a se expandir para os territórios vizinhos em breve, isso deixava-o estressado naturalmente. Em seguida vinha a questão de seu aproximamento quase que inevitável com Ryuzaki tendo ambos trabalhando todos os dias juntos por conta dessa investigação fazendo com que uma felicidade surgisse em seu peito manifestando-se muitas vezes em reações constrangedoras perto do outro homem. E por fim, com a mistura das duas sensações anteriores, se via em um limbo dominado pelo medo de perder aqueles com quem passou a se importar. Tudo isso pesava demais em sua mente naquele momento.

Não haviam dado nenhum progresso considerável em relação a definir um suspeito, mas pequenos fragmentos já haviam sido analisados como a provável região de onde ele atuava – cortesia da participação de Nanase – e até mesmo os padrões de escolha para as vítimas – sendo essa a vez de Mishima de brilhar – então considerando a infinita desvantagem ainda assim estavam conseguindo alguns resultados. O povo conservador que apoiava as ações do Dark Killer voltou avidamente escrevendo matérias e protestando contra o trabalho da Frota Alfa em tentar deter a purificação que o mesmo fazia na nação. Alguns ousados até mesmo chegavam a questionar as decisões da Rainha e suas prioridades em relação a população. Toda essa atmosfera de revolta parecia não afetar as ações de Ryuzaki como um todo mesmo que continuasse a se preocupar com o que poderia vir a acontecer caso o portador da Bússola do Destino percebesse que seu poder poderia ser amplificado pelo próprio inimigo.

Ele sabia que em algum momento receberia o contato que almejava não receber.

Enquanto isso não acontecia se perdia em possibilidades tentando se afastar ao máximo de distrações ainda mais considerando que sua mente já estava lotada o suficiente de um certo alguém dificultando um pouco mais a situação. Pensou que talvez voltar a se distrair um pouco fosse a melhor escolha. Com isso os boatos sobre os amores de Ryuzaki voltaram muito mais inconvenientes aos ouvidos de Mishima que pensara estar fazendo progresso com o outro homem quando o mesmo passava grande parte de seu tempo ao seu lado parando de ver sexualmente outras pessoas. Aparentemente esteve alimentando uma esperança fraca durante todo esse tempo se sentindo imensamente perturbado pensando como todas essas coisas foram capazes de serem suscetíveis de acontecimento em menos de três meses. Agora ali estava ele, sentado diante de sua escrivaninha, olhando para o grandioso Big Bang e se perguntando em que parte de sua convivência com o outro homem havia perdido o senso de reciprocidade quando havia prometido para si mesmo que apesar de seus sentimentos intensos não perderia a postura.

Abaixou o olhar para a folha diante de si onde um rosto que conhecia muito bem começava a ganhar detalhes significativos para distinguir sua fisionomia a qual aquele que retratava tal beleza já havia memorizado. Sentia-se entregue quase que preso em uma gaiola de ouro impedindo-o de chegar ao seu amado mesmo tendo sido ele quem o colocou nessa situação. Seus sentidos que disponibilizavam ao seu corpo o prazer terrestre almejavam tanto aquele homem assim como seu significado em sua existência era imenso ao ponto de não conter o impulso que o levou a deixar seus lábios tocarem sutilmente a superfície da folha. Estava amando um alguém que nunca seria seu e isso era mais doloroso do que esperava que fosse. Ao menos ainda poderia admirar aqueles belos olhos e ter para si por alguns momentos aquele belo sorriso disposto a tornar esses pequenos momentos no suficiente. Em algum ponto o pouco que tinha já seria o bastante para seu corpo e ele seria capaz de estar menos indefeso sempre que pensasse em Ryuzaki.

E teria conseguido se logo no dia seguinte pela manhã não estivesse estampado na capa de todos os jornais a mensagem que todos os veículos de comunicação receberam do suposto novo Dark Killer para a Frota Alfa e suas ações em relação ao seu surgimento. Sua preocupação era palpável assim como toda a confusão que parecia ter estado disposto a deixar para trás na noite anterior sendo quase como se todas as coisas de sua mente tivessem voltado com força total. Estavam todos preocupados pela forma ousada como o novo portados da Bússola do Destino se portava e de seu desejo quase que ameaçador de querer encontrar seu inimigo pessoalmente a fim de discutirem negócios. Esse alguém deveria estar esperando que de alguma forma Ryuzaki concordaria com seus planos assim podendo ter um aliado poderoso ou – sendo essa uma possibilidade ainda mais mórbida – desejava algo que ele tinha para pôr fim descartá-lo daquele mundo como estava fazendo com todas aquelas pessoas. As duas possibilidades deixavam Ryou perturbado ao extremo pois nenhuma delas tinha um desfecho minimamente aceitável.

Naquela manhã quando a primeira edição do _Times_ chegou a sua mesa logo no dejejum sua decisão já havia sido tomada apesar dos protestos de sua irmã em cogitar tal desfecho perigosíssimo. Ryuzaki iria encontrar esse tal novo Dark Killer e tentaria tirar o máximo de proveito desse momento. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar na central da Frota foi informar Dwellton de sua decisão e das medidas que deveriam ser tomadas em relação ao seu plano. Não queria ninguém na volta atrapalhando suas ações pois se tudo ocorresse com exatidão então poderia conseguir recuperar a Bússola durante tal encontro sem contar que Ryuzaki sabia o que seu inimigo almejava sendo a perda desse objeto algo completamente fora de questão. Mark não concordou plenamente com sua ideia de se arriscar sozinho daquele modo, mas tendo alguns detalhes sobre como o encontro poderia ocorrer somando com a total confiança e conhecimento da capacidade que tinha no rapaz soube que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir assim como as chances de sucesso sem a sua presença serem mais altas. Com isso o mais novo saiu do escritório pleno sabendo que não haveria interrupções em seus planos.

Quando abriu a grade do elevador deu um salto para trás ao encontrar Mishima quem arregalou os olhos ao avistar o outro homem naquele lugar. Tão rápido quanto era capaz adentrou a caixa de metal fechando a grade quase prensando o outro na parede de aço. Havia um espaço consideravelmente grande para no máximo cinco pessoas minimamente magras dentro do elevador então o simples fato de estarem imensamente perto um do outro era, obviamente, proposital em tantos sentidos que o corpo de Ryuzaki se viu quente com as possibilidades contra si. Por Deus, eles estavam em um lugar público! Se alguém os visse daquele modo com certeza chegariam as conclusões verdadeiras e ambos seriam difamados por todos os corredores da Frota em todos os departamentos sendo definitivamente o mais prejudicado o mais alto pelo seu posto não tão privilegiado dentro da instituição. E mesmo assim ali estava ele naquela proximidade perigosa dentro daquele elevador quando havia decidido que o melhor para si naquela investigação era que houvesse uma separação entre eles. Mishima pensaria em sua fraqueza de espirito depois.

– O que você está planejando?! Conhecendo o Capitão Dwellton com certeza ele te deixaria realizar esse plano de encontro sozinho e conhecendo-o como o faço sei que foi exatamente isso que pediu! Isso o coloca em um perigo de proporções tão desastrosas que nem sei ao certo por onde começar a listar os pontos! – sua voz saiu rápida, porém entendível somente nesse momento percebendo o quão perto havia se colocado sem intenção. Se afastou um pouco lembrando-se de que alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer momento com certeza aquele não sendo o local certo para o assunto.

– Não estou lembrado de ter lhe dado o direito de opinar diante das minhas decisões de trabalho. Não estou disposto a deixar a Bússola do Destino nas mãos desse ladrão por mais tempo do que o necessário e nesse encontro terminarei com essa história. Por favor deixe de ser desagradável e volte ao seu trabalho que eu irei voltar ao meu – estava ofendido diante da falta de confiança em sua capacidade. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que lidaria com aquele tipo de situação sozinho e com certeza não seria a última. Sabia muito bem como administrar aqueles momentos ainda mais por esse ser especialmente o seu trabalho, estar à frente com atitudes sozinhas. Ele não faria o mesmo que L que envolveu outra pessoa em uma investigação. Ryuzaki não gostaria de cometer o mesmo erro.

– Não estou duvidando de sua capacidade – ficou à frente dele o segurando levemente pelos braços. Foi somente o suficiente para que parasse de andar logo se afastando. – Além do que eu mesmo presenciei, ouvi bastante sobre seus feitos apesar de não terem sido considerados casos deveras importantes para os superiores. É inegável o quanto é capaz de lidar com situações sozinho completando esse tipo de missão com perfeição. O que estou dizendo é que estou _preocupado_ com você e gostaria de ajudar somente para ter certeza de sua segurança mesmo sabendo que provavelmente seria uma presença inútil. Só, me deixe ajudar se precisar, por favor – aquele homem não era real. Quanto mais Ryuzaki convivia com o mesmo mais se perguntava se sua presença não era somente algo de sua mente pois era como se cada palavra e demonstração o fizessem ficar ainda mais cativado para si. Era a primeira vez que alguém estava _realmente_ preocupado consigo nesse tipo de questão e não sabia ao certo como deveria reagir diante dessa declaração ainda mais com todos os desejos dentro de si contra os quais lutava para manter escondido. Não sabia se estava interpretando toda aquela aproximação corretamente ou se era somente sua mente apaixonada vendo o que almejava.

Não soube em que ponto seus pensamentos se tornaram ações. Somente percebeu que havia segurado o rosto do homem mais alto e juntado seus lábios no instante que sentiu sua cintura ser puxada para perto e sua nuca segurada com certa pressão como se não quisesse que se afastasse de modo algum. Aquele toque não conseguiu se manter desse modo por muito mais tempo evoluindo rapidamente para um beijo propriamente dito tendo ambos suplicando por cada vez mais contato como se estivessem completamente inertes a sensação e aos seus motivos emocionais para aquele momento. Logo Ryuzaki estava encostado na fria parede de aço com o corpo de Mishima colado ao seu em um encaixe quase que perfeito. Eles se beijavam, puxavam e apertavam como se o mundo pudesse terminar a qualquer instante e não tivessem tempo para provarem o sabor um do outro completamente inertes ao mundo exterior. Até que um ‘clic’ aconteceu na mente do agente especial fazendo com que se afastasse ao menos um pouco do outro homem percebendo o quanto a tentação de se aproximar novamente era imensa.

Ambos respiravam pesadamente pela adrenalina com os fios bagunçados e os olhos fixos um no outro buscando qualquer indicação de que aquele contato havia gerado algum arrependimento no parceiro, mas a única coisa que ambos transmitiam era a satisfação de finalmente poderem se tocar daquele modo sem o pudor de estar desejando algo errado. Mishima sabia que as chances de ser somente mais um eram altas além da promessa que havia feito para si mesmo, mas agora já sabia o sabor dos lábios daquele que invadia seus sonhos mais puros – e aqueles mais luxuosos – então não seria capaz de se manter longe por muito mais tempo. Nossa. O amava em demasia sentindo que cada vez mais aqueles sentimentos esmagavam todas suas inseguranças em relação a qualquer coisa que poderia desejar além daquele homem. Tocou seu rosto com delicadeza sentindo a pele quente em seus dedos podendo ter ainda mais visível a forma como sua presença influenciava no outro deixando-o mais constrangido do que já estava. Agora era o rosto do mais alto que se tornava carmesim pelo constrangimento ainda mais vendo os lábios de Ryuzaki tão próximos e convidativos. Queria outro beijo.

– Espere um pouco! – afastou-o levemente segurando seus ombros ainda com um pouco de relutância. Queria mais um beijo tanto quanto Mishima. – Estamos em um elevador na central. Não estamos em um lugar muito menos em um momento propicio – relembrou levando suas mãos ao rosto do outro também. – Somente para deixar claro, não sei se realmente quero sua presença como cobrimento durante esse encontro pois também temo por sua segurança. Não sei o que faria se algo grave lhe acontecesse Mishima. Não tomei esse impulso simplesmente por um interesse carnal pois meus sentimentos vão muito além dessas reações em relação a você por isso se suas ações de reciprocidade são somente em conta da fama que carrego, por favor me diga para que eu possa lidar com esses sentimentos o mais breve possível.

– Por favor, não. Se você se sente desse modo em relação a mim eu suplico que não deixe de sentir-se assim. Nossa, estou imensamente agradecido por testemunhar essas palavras vindo exclusivamente de sua pessoa. Eu o amo da forma mais calorosa que um homem pode amar alguém. Todos os meus mais sinceros sentimentos estão destinados a você e somente a você. Por isso, por favor, deixe-me contribuir para a sua missão – era um misto de sensações incrivelmente perturbador que tomava conta de ambos os rapazes naquele momento dizendo aquelas palavras que pensaram que nunca teriam a chance de dizer e principalmente, de ouvirem o que nunca pensaram que ouviriam. Tudo o que desejavam naquele momento era que pudessem se embebedar nos lábios um do outro uma e outra vez até que finalmente pudessem compreender em sua magnitude o fato de amarem-se verdadeiramente, sem ressalvas e muito menos letras pequenas. Estavam amando um ao outro e somente isso.

– Meu Deus! Você deveria fazer as coisas mais fáceis para mim – murmurou com um suspiro. Apesar de seus temores não havia como negar tal pedido principalmente após as ações e palavras que compartilharam com toda a sinceridade que conseguiam guardar em seus seres. – Está bem, aceitarei sua proteção. Somente se você aceitar a minha também.

– Ser protegido por você é o que mais almejo – com um sorriso tentou se aproximar novamente dessa vez não sendo impedido. Teve somente a oportunidade de juntar seus lábios em um leve toque antes de ser empurrado com certa brutalidade. – Perdão?!

– Estamos em público, esqueceu-se? Já nos arriscamos o suficiente por um dia – se justificou ajeitando o casaco longo em seu corpo desviando o olhar ainda imensamente constrangido. Não era normal que sentisse tanta vergonha ao estar com outro alguém então sentia que precisava sair daquele ambiente o mais rápido possível. – O local do encontro foi mandado em código no próprio convite enviado pelo jornal. Será no Teatro Lyceum durante a apresentação das 20h, parece que o nosso ladrão ao menos possui um pouco de cultura. Deixarei um ingresso reservado para você. Peço que se mantenha a distância de prontidão e não se aproxime a menos que seja imensamente necessário. Depois podemos conversar melhor sobre nós. Por enquanto recuperar a Bússola do Destino é a prioridade.

– Está bem. Estou conformado com essas condições – ajeitou o paletó sobre o próprio corpo tentando disfarçar a aparência desarrumada. Realmente aquele beijo havia mexido consigo muito mais do que o esperado. Ryuzaki assentiu pronto para deixar o elevador, mas antes disso foi impedido por mais um toque casto em seus lábios dando com a maior delicadeza e carinho que alguém poderia depositar em um simples beijo. – Vejo você mais tarde.

– Idem – com isso deixou o elevador a passos rápidos contendo ao máximo a onda de felicidade que atingiu o seu ser com aquelas revelações. Ainda conseguia sentir quase que claramente aqueles toques em sua pele já sendo o suficiente para que seu rosto ganhasse uma coloração avermelhada. Realmente amava-o com todas as suas células, não havia dúvidas desse fato.

Enquanto isso Mishima tocava os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos ainda desacreditado do quão sortudo era por ter quem tanto almejava da forma como desejava principalmente diante de todos os contras para aquela relação. Se sentia flutuando com as ações tomadas e palavras proferidas dentro daquele elevador e com as ilusões doces para o futuro. Somente os olhares e sorrisos não seria mais o suficiente depois desse dia. Não mesmo.

**XX de Julho de 1868**

_Por mais que almejasse todas as noites ter sua pele tão próxima da minha nunca realmente me dei a liberdade de considerar tal anseio realidade até o momento que ele próprio aproximou-se de mim. Ainda sou capaz de sentir seus lábios nos meus e a ardência de sua pele em meus dedos como uma marca registrada de sua presença inquestionável em meu ser. Parece que me torno cada dia mais sedento por sua presença em minha vida._

_Não há dúvidas quanto ao fato de que daria minha vida em prol dessa missão principalmente com a segurança de Ryuzaki envolvida. Não serei capaz de falhar se isso ocasionar qualquer mal a ele. Espero que algum dia logo possamos estar próximos novamente desse modo e eu seja capaz de ouvir mais palavras de afeto dirigidas a minha pessoa assim como serei capaz de despejar ao menos uma parte de minha afeição por ele. Com o fim dessa missão poderei tê-lo em meus braços novamente. Desejo imensamente essa possível realidade._

**Parte VI – Movimento**

O Teatro Lyceum mostrou-se ser imenso e luxuoso. Realmente um local no qual um herdeiro se veria em uma noite de sexta enquanto pessoas como Mishima estariam em seus trabalhos almejando que ao menos pudesse ter dinheiro para um pedaço de chocolate que seria desfrutado somente no dia seguinte mesmo um tanto quanto derretido. Analogia estranha, porém, facilmente identificável para qualquer um que faça parte da classe trabalhadora. Aquele é um local no qual Ryuzaki já devesse ter ido inúmeras vezes tanto sozinho quanto acompanhado. Isso se as informações que teve com Mello quando a visitou naquele fim de tarde com o propósito de conseguir um terno emprestado não estivessem erradas. Ela disse que seu irmão possuí um gosto particular por balé – um pouco de ópera apesar de não comentar sobre – e lugares próximos em uma cabine particular fazendo com que a mente do rapaz compreendesse o motivo de tal preferência. Infelizmente não seria ele quem estaria ao lado do homem em seu assento particular naquela noite. Pelo menos seu acompanhante não estava indo até ele com aquelas intenções em mente. Isso tornava a experiência infinitamente mais agradável.

O salão de entrada era imenso esbanjando toda a beleza da qual aquela burguesia se privilegiava e apesar de estar dando seu melhor saindo-se muito bem em seu papel, o rapaz se sentia um tanto quanto desconfortável naquele cenário como se fosse uma espécie de intruso entre aqueles homens bem sucedidos e aquelas damas de beleza fajuta. Pertencia a uma classe trabalhadora – e acreditava que sempre pertenceria – então não compreendia como aquelas pessoas conseguiam se manter ocupadas não passando grande parte dos seus dias ao lado de papeladas ou mecanismos. Tsukuru não conseguia de forma alguma imaginar como poderia viver sem estar trabalhando em algo por mais mínimo que seja apesar de que seria bom ter mais do que somente um dia de folga. Pelo menos no ocidente há os domingos, seus salvadores, algo que não existe – exatamente – em sua terra natal. Trabalhar todos os dias sem descanso algum foi sua rotina por muito tempo e teve certa dificuldade de desacelerar quando atravessou o oceano. Ainda assim não reclamava nem um pouco desses suspiros que poderia dar entre uma semana e outra.

Conseguia notar alguns olhares dirigidos para si por conta de sua fisionomia divergente da deles ignorando a rudeza de algumas pessoas. Não é como se fosse impossível nesse mundo livre que não houvesse aqueles que esbanjasse de alguma cultura que não é dessa região. Alguém como ele poderia alcançar a burguesia nessa realidade tanto quanto essas pessoas. Honestamente ele havia avistado outras pessoas de cor naquele lugar muito bem confortáveis então não compreendia qual era a razão real para aqueles velhos desaprovarem suas presenças naquele espaço. Se perguntava como Ryuzaki se sentia tendo uma fisionomia claramente oriental vivendo em um mundo cercado por ocidentais que de certa forma questionam seus conhecimentos e vivências. Sabia que o único motivo para que a entrada daqueles de sua raça assim como a entrada de mulheres na Frota Alfa ser possível era por conta de sua cofundadora, Hana Arai, uma mulher oriental. Estava sentindo naquele momento muito nitidamente como o homem que amava se sentia naqueles espaços e por algum motivo aquilo o incomodou mais do que esperava. Ele não gostaria que Ryuzaki se sentisse deslocado em ambiente que fosse muito menos por algo tão natural quanto unhas nas mãos.

Enquanto fazia essas observações mentais seus olhos percorriam o imenso salão a procura de qualquer figura que poderia ser minimamente suspeita da forma mais discreta que um agente poderia. Ao longe avistava _seu_ homem interagindo com pessoas de certa posição social elevada e sorria para uma jovem dama pequena e graciosa. De certo modo estava admirado em como ele conseguia interpretar imensamente bem seu interesse pela moça assim como sua atenção ao assunto dirigido por seu pai. Depois desse momento não voltou seus olhos para Ryuzaki novamente a menos para certificar-se que ele ainda se encontrava no Teatro sendo situações extremamente breves. Almejava poder tocá-lo pelo mesmo se ver tão atraente em seu terno preto chique e com os fios negros penteados arrumados para trás. Tocar seus lábios novamente era a maior tentação que poderia sentir em um momento como esse principalmente quando o notava tão perto. Não era errado que buscasse aproximação da pessoa que amava, certo?

Quando sentou-se no assento particular próximo de onde Ryuzaki se encontrava pode ter uma visão quase que perfeita do rapaz que se sentou ao lado do mesmo ficando imensamente instigado a tentar identificar sua face apesar de não conseguir distinguir com exatitude pelo ângulo de seus lugares. De qualquer forma sua concentração foi quebrada quando ao seu lado se sentou Mello com um sorriso encantador. Ela havia aceitado ir consigo no Teatro com o ingresso de Ryuzaki a fim de não levantar suspeitas mesmo que não soubesse em nada quais eram os planos previstos para aquela noite. Aceitava ser colocada naquele escanteio por não ser seu trabalho e somente por isso. Quando iria voltar seu olhar para a dupla um tanto longe de si viu as luzes baixarem sua tonalidade e o palco se iluminar com as bailarinas posicionadas perfeitamente em sua performance. Isso foi o suficiente para que os olhos maravilhados de Mishima se focassem por alguns momentos naquela magnitude por nunca ter imaginado a si mesmo presenciando tal tipo de entretenimento. Ele nunca poderia ter dinheiro suficiente para frequentar um espaço como aquele com sua beleza estonteante então nunca se imaginou em um teatro apesar de admitir certo interesse pela arte. Não conseguia desviar o olhar das moças que profissionalmente executavam aquela dança imensamente graciosa.

– Um espetáculo e tanto, não acha? Espero que tenha aprecio pelo balé. Me sentiria imensamente só se não desfrutasse tanto quanto eu – os olhos de Ryuzaki estavam focados no sujeito sentado ao seu lado no instante que se sentou no assento privado. Parecia ter a sua idade possivelmente sendo um pouco mais velho, ou mais novo, a pouca luz não facilitava as coisas, com traços orientais mais marcados do que os próprios além de uma fisionomia imensamente chamativa com um charme quase que natural. Um inimigo interessante na sua concepção.

– Possuo um gosto particular por balé. Não se preocupe com essa provável informalidade não sucedida – sorriu vendo os olhos do outro voltarem-se para si. – Chame-me de Ryuzaki. Devo chamá-lo de algo?

– No momento prefiro Shien e espero que não se importe. Ouvi falaz de você e pensei que seria, desculpe-me meus vocabulário, mais alto. Todos parecem imensamente intimidados com sua presença.

– Pessoas como eu aprendem a ser intimidantes sem fatores fajutos. Minha mente é tudo que preciso para impor meus ideais.

Ficaram em silencio somente olhando um para o outro como se analisassem todas as possibilidades que seu inimigo poderia ter calculado antes daquele encontro. Ambos buscavam por algo que não tinham certeza de que encontrariam muito menos como prosseguir com aquele pequeno jogo de caça quando havia um rosto para colocar em seu inimigo. De ambos os lados havia muito que pudessem perder caso se rendessem ao lado oponente pelo motivo que fosse e por mais inclinado que Shien estivesse a um acordo não aceitaria nada no qual envolvesse abandonar os anseios que Dark Killer tinha em vida. Aparentemente Ryuzaki nem ao menos considerava essa possibilidade entre os possíveis acordos que poderiam fazer. Com um singelo sorriso – tão traiçoeiro quanto suas intenções – aproximou-se do outro rapaz que não conseguiu recuar tanto quanto o desejado pelo encosto na poltrona fazendo com que não conseguisse fugir do toque singelo de seus lábios nos do outro.

Todos os fios do corpo de Mishima pareceram se arrepiar enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam com a visão que em todas as variantes que pensou para aquele momento não veria de jeito algum. Apertou os braços da poltrona com força tentando conter seu impulso de descer até aquele assento e jogar aquele homem dali de cima sem hesitação alguma, mas manteve-se calmo pois a obviedade na armadilha era tamanha que somente essa ideia era capaz de fazê-lo se conter em meio ao seu ódio. A mão de Shien estava parada no ar segurando um relógio dourado cuidadosamente entre seus dedos enquanto Ryuzaki segurava seu braço usando o outro para apontar sua pistola na direção do peito do rapaz já prevendo que aquele movimento servia especialmente com o propósito de saber se tal objeto estava consigo durante o encontro. Ao menos foi capaz de identificar a Bússola do Destino no bolço interno do paletó dele tornando aquela uma aproximação vantajosa para si também de certa forma. Ryuzaki puxou rapidamente o objeto pela corrente dourada segurando-o firmemente na palma de sua mão fitando o outro homem com certa irritação.

Além de tentar roubar uma relíquia de sua família ainda teve a audácia de lhe roubar um beijo em frente ao homem que amava. Caso sua sentença fosse pedida pela corte Ryuzaki se sentiria imensamente bem de ser escolhido para executá-la.

– Então você é mesmo o novo portador do Relógio do Tempo. Admito que tive minhas dúvidas quando descobri que o ilustre aprendiz Wammy era uma opção. Seus lábios possuem um sabor cativante e sua maquinaria é igualmente cortejada. Ao menos não aceitaria pensar em uma parceria ao meu lado? – ele demonstrava superioridade como se o fato de ter conseguido ir tão longe fosse uma vantagem. Não é e o agente especial lhe mostraria que havia muito a acontecer antes que aquela história estivesse encerrada completamente. Com um semblante perfeitamente equilibrado Ryuzaki tocou o queixo do outro rapaz passando o dedo pelo seu lábio inferior enquanto o afastava de si.

– Eu já possuo um amante definidamente mais interessante do que você, querido. Não tenho interesse nesse tipo de parceria a menos que você queira compartilhar a Bússola do Destino para podermos fazer as coisas do meu jeito – perder não era uma opção em nenhuma proporção de ambos os lados.

A atração principal daquela noite era Misa Sutton – originalmente Amane antes de se casar com Charles Sutton dois anos atrás – que era uma das mais admiráveis bailarinas que aquele teatro já abrigou como se fosse parte do palco onde deu sua primeira apresentação a muito tempo. Era um mulher extremamente bela apesar de seus traços orientais pouco marcantes, suas tranças louras pareciam flutuar ao ar enquanto deslizava pelo palco transbordando beleza e graça como se sua figura esbelta tivesse sido criada por Deus especialmente para os espetáculos, ela conseguiria o mundo se desejasse simplesmente com seu olhar e suas sapatilhas de cetim amarradas firmemente em seus pequenos pés. Shien sorriu com a resposta já esperada sentando-se melhor em sua poltrona e desviando o olhar para a bailarina loira que em meio ao espetáculo parou sua dança solo no meio do palco ainda que a música estivesse continuando sonoramente. Os olhos de todos se voltaram para suas ações aparentemente sem explicação alguma e em meio a murmúrios a mulher teve seu corpo em volto por uma sombra negra antes de cair imóvel no meio do palco de madeira fazendo com que os sussurros se tornassem gritos estridentes e todos os presentes começassem a correr para fora do Teatro apavorados. Ela havia tido sua vida roubada por um espectro na frente de todos. Logo seu corpo já não mais existia também, somente seu belo vestido e suas sapatilhas.

Ryuzaki se levantou desacreditado que do que presenciou e voltou sua atenção para o homem que olhava de forma triste para a figura do que antes foi uma das mais belas bailarinas da Inglaterra. Com um suspiro se levantou ajeitando o terno. – Misa sempre foi fiel ao seu antigo amante, Light Turner, então casar-se por imagem sempre a fez a mais infeliz das criaturas. Eu havia lhe dito que juntos poderíamos completar o trabalho de Dark Killer, que não me importava por sua impureza, não me importava de tê-la para mim, mas Misa era um ser teimoso e determinado. Foi escolha sua morrer desse modo, em prol e totalmente fiel a Turner. Ele era um homem deveras sortudo por ter uma mulher como ela amando-o.

– Você planejou isso para que ficássemos sozinhos em algum momento. O que deseja? Me matar? – respirou fundo mantendo toda a calma que seu treinamento lhe ensinou a manter. Estava em uma situação imensamente perigosa ainda mais tendo total certeza de que havia espectros naquele local e apesar de ter Arma como aliada não tinha certeza de quais poderiam ser os efeitos da Bússola do Destino em suas ações. Suas únicas peças realmente confiáveis eram Mishima e o Relógio do Tempo mesmo que não estivesse nem um pouco contente por ter que usar qualquer um dos dois. Era quase que encantador como sempre era capaz de se colocar nesse tipo de situação.

– Honestamente? Esses são os planos, mas qual seria a graça fazer isso nesse momento? Admita que você está curioso para saber sobre os meus planos também, não está? – agilmente abriu a Bússola olhando para a mesma ainda se mostrando satisfeito. – Espero que o seu amante não tenha se importado com o nosso pequeno momento. Apesar de que eu não vou pedir desculpas, não me arrependo de qualquer forma.

Em um movimento rápido Shien avançou na direção do outro rapaz do qual Ryuzaki atirou-se para o lado quase caindo do suporte que prevenia ambos de caírem diante de toda a plateia. Seus dedos apertavam com certa forma o relógio em suas mãos enquanto observava quase que com desgosto seu inimigo congelado no lugar assim como outras pessoas que estavam quase saindo do teatro. Rapidamente se moveu para o corredor quase esbarrando em Mishima que também estava congelado não muito longe de onde estava seu assento. O puxou pelo braço seguindo pelo corredor até os fundos do teatro tendo o outro correndo um pouco confuso com toda a série de acontecimentos. – O que está...

– Você sabe como o Relógio do Tempo funciona Mishima então se concentre em correr! Ele já chamou os espectros e tirar a Bússola dele nesse momento seria suicídio então a melhor solução seria levar essa luta para o mais longe das pessoas possível – interrompeu rapidamente em nenhum momento parando de correr. Já estavam descendo as escadas para a parte de trás do prédio e em pouquíssimo tempo o efeito do aparato passaria fazendo com que _literalmente_ estivessem correndo contra o relógio.

– Você está com o Relógio do Tempo?! L realmente deixou tal relíquia nas suas mãos?! – recebeu um olhar mortal diante do tom desacreditado com o qual se expressou logo percebendo o seu erro. – Quero dizer, pensei que ele havia sido confiscado pela Frota junto da Bússola. Não pensei que estivesse sendo utilizado novamente.

– Eu explico todos os pormenores depois, agora vamos nos concentrar em tentar recuperar a Bússola daquele cretino idiota. Como ele se atreve a encostar em mim daquele modo?! Escroto! – resmungou empurrando com força a porta dos fundos olhando em volta procurando qualquer caminho que pudesse os levar a um lugar minimamente isolado. Não haveria como escaparem definitivamente de Shien considerando que os espectros já haviam sido atraídos então o melhor a se fazer é que fossem o mais longe possível da cidade.

– Por aqui – ditou Mishima tomando a frente seguindo pela ruela. – O porto abandonado fica para esse lado e creio que seja o melhor lugar no momento.

– Não há mendigos vivendo no depósito do porto? – questionou mesmo assim não parando de segui-lo. O efeito do Relógio já havia passado no tempo fazendo com que tudo a sua volta voltasse a se mover segundo o curso natural.

– Não, eles foram despejados de lá essa semana. Estão todos muito bem acomodados no prédio abandonado perto do chafariz. Eles não voltarão para lá até serem despejados novamente – respondeu por cima do ombro avanço por entre as ruas pouco movimentadas pelo horário. Aquele lado da cidade não costumava abrigar muitas pessoas consideradas de índole boa pois era onde os bordeis e as meretrizes dominavam restando somente aqueles que não deveriam almejar esse tipo de entretenimento naquele lugar. O antigo porto de espaçonaves estava atualmente abandonado com promessas nunca cumpridas de reforma o que não incomodava ao todo a maioria dos cidadãos pois atualmente os grandes frequentadores da respeitável sociedade londrina mantinham suas espaçonaves nos terrenos de suas residências não sendo mais extremamente necessário o porto. Os estrangeiros usavam aquele que ficava mais ao norte contendo mais tecnologia e espaço.

– Por Deus! Ao invés de se livrar desse tipo de gente Dark Killer poderia focar nos idiotas que despejam essas pessoas! Coitadas, provavelmente não possuem mais nada além da roupa do corpo! – esbravejou Ryuzaki tomando a dianteira se soltando do mais alto. O porto estava imensamente escuro apesar de ser possível distinguir algumas formas graças as luzes dos postes que ficavam acesas nas ruas a noite inteira. Ryuzaki esperava que o gás durasse tanto quanto os comerciantes afirmavam. – Imagino que minha irmã esteja em um lugar seguro.

– Eu a acompanhei até a carruagem antes de voltar por você. Não se preocupe com isso – se aproximou um pouco mais totalmente atento a qualquer movimento nas sombras. Esperava que sua arma fosse útil quando o ser semelhante a si feito de carne aparecesse. Não se sentiria nem um pouco culpado por atirar naquele homem por tudo o que fez a todas aqueles pessoas que já haviam morrido e uma parte por ter tocado no homem da sua vida sem o consentimento do mesmo.

Não demorou para que os rugidos e murmúrios dos espectros chegassem aos ouvidos de ambos que se aproximaram um do outro ainda mais atentos. Ryuzaki apertou o Relógio do Tempo firmemente entre seus dedos disposto a usá-lo se isso significava que nada aconteceria tanto ao objeto quanto ao homem do seu lado. Que o ele do passado o perdoasse por quebrar sua promessa e percebesse que é por uma boa causa. Foi um reflexo, uma ação que aconteceu antes mesmo que o agente especial pudesse pensar em realizar, mas foi um tiro quase certeiro na figura rapina de Shien que se aproximava pelo lado de Mishima e com um sorriso o inimigo avançou com rapidez desviando do golpe que o mais alto desferiu e o jogando para longe com extrema força. Seu alvo naquele momento era o sucessor e não aquele homem. Ouviu um ‘clic’ e desviou o olhar para Ryuzaki quem empunhava sua arma diretamente na direção de sua cabeça parecendo completamente disposto a disparar contra si mesmo com a considerável quantidade de espectros a volta deles. Havia sido por conta desse plano B que o porto havia sido escolhido no fim das contas.

Havia uma regra, que apesar de tão clara nunca conseguiu ser definitivamente explicada, que o único objeto que era imune aos efeitos causados no tempo pelo Relógio era a Bússola e o único objeto capaz de manter o portador completamente seguro de espectros ao utilizar a Bússola era o Relógio. Esse é o principal fator místico naqueles dois artefatos que seus criadores cooperaram quando os criaram. Com isso por mais que a visão de Mishima estivesse somente observando ambos em uma série de movimentos tão deformes como se estivessem se tele portando de um lado para o outro, ele sabia que estavam utilizando não somente o Relógio do Tempo, mas a Bússola do Destino simultaneamente assim como consequentemente acabavam limitando seus próprios movimentos. Nunca algum dia esperou ver ambas maquinarias em ação ainda mais de uma forma tão vivaz. Eles desviavam um do outro e avançavam quando pensarem ser o certo a fim de obterem os objetos que seu inimigo possuía e nenhum deles parecia minimamente perto de vacilar de alguma forma. Isso até Shien – com um pedaço de ferro que parecia uma ótima arma em sua mão – acertou em cheio as pernas de Ryuzaki derrubando-o no chão e travando o tempo ao redor deles de vez. Tentou se erguer, mas sua perna travou enquanto se colocava de joelhos tendo com única alternativa o ataque a distância mirando sua arma pontualmente no braço de seu inimigo que foi para trás com o impacto não demonstrando dor alguma também mirando uma pistola pequena na direção do outro.

– O seu braço – murmurou desacreditado Ryuzaki ainda mirando sua arma, com somente mais uma bala, na direção do homem de pé. Seu braço direito, agora visível pelo imenso rasgo em sua vestimenta, era de aço com mecanismos complexos demais para serem explicados com rapidez sendo visível para o menor as engrenagens funcionando naquele membro ao invés de articulações.

– Devo dizer o mesmo de sua perna – retrucou desviando o olhar para a perna esquerda do inimigo onde ele conseguia ver facilmente pela parte perdida de sua calça perto do tornozelo que aquela perna poderia ser tudo menos real. Um mecanismo talvez até mais complexo do que o seu com barras de metal cobrindo as prováveis engrenagens travadas ocasionando a paralisia do membro. Com isso a única coisa que mantinha Ryuzaki minimamente estável era seu outro braço apoiado no chão e sua perna normal que contribuía para que não estivesse definitivamente de joelhos. – É uma pena que não esteja disposto a uma parceria. Você acabou de ficar ainda mais interessante.

– Desculpe-me, eu gosto de coisas brilhantes. Não consigo evitar – com isso destravou o tempo bem no momento que o tiro de Mishima acertou a mão na qual Shien segurava sua arma. Quase como um sinal Ryuzaki utilizou o impulso da mão no chão e se jogou para trás rolando até o rio caindo na água com tudo se sentindo pela primeira vez agradecido por aquele porto ter sido de navegações antes de se tornar de naves ou então estariam em uma situação ainda mais complicada. Mishima percebendo a movimentação do outro agente acelerou seus movimentos se jogando na água também bem a tempo de ouvir o urro de dor que seu inimigo emanava diante do sangramento de sua mão atingida.

Havia um túnel imenso desabilitado em uma parte mais profunda do lago por onde poderiam escapar até chegarem aos esgotos da cidade, mas como a água fez ainda menos bem para a perna de Ryuzaki a jornada se tornou mais árdua do que teria sido se pudesse se movimentar normalmente. Nenhum questionamento sobre o membro mecânico foi feito durante aquele caminho exaustivo, muito menos quando pegaram uma carruagem mecânica até a espaçonave do agente especial e menos ainda antes de se separarem para limparem-se e esse silencio estava começando a deixar Ryuzaki apreensivo pois não era nem um pouco o feitio de Mishima permanecer calado diante de uma maquinaria tão revolucionaria. Membros feitos à base de aço com engrenagens eram complicados demais para que qualquer pessoa pudesse ter para qualquer função então o mínimo que esperava era a pergunta clássica do _“o que aconteceu?”_ quando estivessem sozinhos, mas nenhuma palavra havia sido proferida até aquele momento.

E ali estava ele, sentado na mesa da oficina na nave onde J costumava fazer os ajustes em sua perna assim como aprendeu desde pequena sendo exatamente o que estava fazendo naquele momento enquanto o repreendia por sua falta de cuidado para com o membro que além de encharcado se encontrava com peças emperradas por conta de movimentos bruscos. O concerto estava praticamente encerrado com a mulher somente lhe dando instruções sobre como deveria movimentar a perna pelos próximos dias até que as engrenagens se acostumem novamente quando Mishima anunciou sua presença perguntando se ele poderia falar com Ryuzaki. J – quem já havia percebido a tensão entre os dois e se perguntava até quando ele seria capaz de manter tal relação esperando que ele pudesse se aquietar de vez nessa – prontamente se retirou respondendo que já estava tudo certo com sua perna e no instante que se encontraram sozinhos Ryuzaki compreendeu que o motivo do silencio do outro homem era por conta de sua irritação consigo.

– Você não me contou que possuía um membro mecânico. Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu deveria saber principalmente por termos nos arriscado em um plano de extremo perigo – seu tom se mostrava mais magoado do que realmente irritado pois independente da distância que o outro homem tinha de si havia uma linha de intimidade a muito tempo atravessada entre eles. De algum modo se sentiu, além de despreparado para a missão, um tanto quanto entristecido pela falta de confiança em si.

– Você tem razão Mishima, essa parte eu definitivamente deveria ter contado. Se minha perna não tivesse travado então talvez tivéssemos conseguido recuperar a Bússola – respondeu um pouco mais delicado algo que não era do seu feitio. Tocou delicadamente o rosto dele fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. – Ainda há muito sobre mim que você não sabe assim como imagino que há muito sobre você que eu não sei. Mas eu quero saber e imagino que você também em relação a mim, mas nesse momento mantermos essas informações ocultas é o melhor. Agora em relação a fatores que influenciam de algum modo a nossa missão não os manterei mais em segredo.

– Você definitivamente me assustou hoje. Se eu não estivesse lá provavelmente não estaríamos nos vendo nesse momento. Esse pensamento foi imensamente penoso para minha mente – se aproximou com um suspiro cansado segurando-o pela nuca. – Não sei o que seria de mim com sua morte.

– Nem eu.

Seus lábios se encontraram em um contato calmo e carinhoso como se o tempo fosse infinito para ambos poderem desfrutar da companhia um do outro, como se pudesses colocar todas as juras que sentiam que não deveriam ser proferidas naquele momento em somente um toque, um beijo. Não houve pressa muito menos um aumento de temperatura sendo imensamente satisfatório com que ficassem ali, sentindo a presença um do outro em suas peles se tocando e se perguntando quando poderia ser a próxima vez que poderiam sentir tamanha paz apesar da realidade cruel que teriam que enfrentar quando aquele momento acabasse. Se estivesse nas mãos de Ryuzaki ele congelaria aquele momento para sempre assim não precisando mais lidar com nenhuma responsabilidade de seu trabalho nunca mais, somente ficando nos braços de Mishima de onde sentia que não deveria sair. Infelizmente ele sabia que não poderia cumprir todos os desejos de seu coração, menos ainda todas as promessas que fazia com toda a sinceridade que gostaria de manter.

**XX de Julho de 1868**

_Sinto como se estivesse cada vez mais caindo, mergulhando cada segundo mais em seu ser, em suas intrigas e questionamentos, em seus segredos. Sinto-me completamente devoto a suas palavras e seus toques, a mercê de suas promessas e escolhas, obediente a suas ordens e almejos. É como se finalmente estivesse compreendendo o real sentido de sua existência nesse mundo me sentindo imensamente agradecido por coexistir junto de sua figura._

_Ainda assim sei que há segredos que devo descobrir por minha própria conta, ou então eles ficarão eternamente abaixo de sua pele. Há assuntos que devem ser desvendados e memórias descavadas em prol desse conhecimento e talvez da própria superação que a dor dessas coisas lhe causa. Somente sei que Ryuzaki é um enigma ainda para meus sentidos e eu estou disposto a descobri-lo pedaço por pedaço até que todas suas camadas me sejam velhas conhecidas._

_Não hesitarei em ser descoberto enquanto esse momento se aproxima._

**Parte VII – Funcionando**

A noticia da falha no plano de Ryuzaki não foi bem vista pelos superiores da Frota Alfa ignorando completamente o fato de que agora seu ladrão possuía um rosto e uma singularidade tão extraordinária que seria praticamente impossível não identifica-lo em qualquer lugar que estivesse. A comunicação ainda não era imensamente expandida tendo poucas coisas nesse quesito começando a surgir, mas não há como haver muitos homens com traços orientais e um braço direito mecânico na Inglaterra inteira. Misericórdia eles eram uma das nações mais racistas do continente então realmente não havia como não acharem aquele homem de alguma forma! Ryuzaki estava cansado de escutar sermão por sua falha e ainda mais das cobranças intermináveis para que resolvesse aquele conflito imediatamente pois a taxa de mortos passava da contagem de 1.000. Pela primeira vez em anos de trabalho se sentia sobrecarregado diante da imensa cobrança por respostas como se ele estivesse comprometido com o fato de que deveria saber de tudo. Compreendia muito bem o motivo de William ter desistido do posto tão logo ele atingiu a maior idade.

Com isso lhe restou pouquíssimo tempo para qualquer outra tarefa que não envolvesse correspondências por toda Londres atrás de seu atual inimigo pensando em como começaria a se expandir por toda a Inglaterra sabendo que precisaria da ajuda de Near nesse quesito. Ele encontraria Shien e recuperaria a Bússola do Destino custe o que custasse desde que não envolvesse ninguém mais além dele. O resultado cruel foi que não houve tempo para estar ao lado de Mishima muito mais que breves momentos a sós quando se esbarravam sem querer em sua espaçonave enquanto o mesmo fazia suas aulas com sua irmã a fim de expandir cada vez mais seu vocabulário. O japonês já se encontrava em um patamar semelhante a leitores de Edgar Alan Poe almejando esse posto como o bom ser determinado que era. Nesses momentos normalmente trocavam algumas palavras sobre seus trabalhos ou caricias como beijos e toques um pouco mais ousados mesmo com nenhum dos dois se sentindo minimamente confortáveis para avançarem tanto enquanto não havias estabelecido definidamente o que eram um para o outro. Sabiam que se amavam, mas o que aquela relação realmente era e quais eram as regras entre eles nada disso havia sido conversado ainda.

Parecia que seu relacionamento estava fadado a ter esses altos e baixos simultaneamente apesar de ser algo que se acaba tendo em qualquer relacionamento. Como por exemplo a própria Mello e seu noivo, um rapaz ruivo quem teve a chance de conhecer recentemente denominado Matt, que antes de se comprometerem em matrimonio tiveram grandes altos e baixos por conta do trabalho da moça atualmente tendo ambos permanecendo na capital onde ela pretende voltar a trabalhar de alguma forma para a Frota enquanto seu noivo continuava com seu trabalho no _Times_. Gostava de ouvir as histórias que ela tinha para contas sobre os casos nos quais participou apesar de não serem tantos por somente estar na Frota a dois anos, mas havia muito sobre Ryuzaki que poderia ser dito sendo essas narrativas que mais chamavam a atenção de Mishima. Ele ouvia quase que com um olhar encantado o que havia para ser dito em relação ao homem que amava e principalmente, o quão habilidoso sempre fora.

– E o homem realmente acreditou que sairia impune de seus atos somente por conta da confissão da esposa. No fim os dois foram condenados igualmente – terminava de contar Mello sobre mais um caso do qual seu irmão fez parte enquanto focava quase que profissionalmente em sua leitura. O homem mais velho estava diante de uma das enormes estantes imensamente organizadas de livros a procura de um título interessante no qual pudesse treinar seu considerável progresso. Ele não esperou que fosse realmente adotar o inglês como uma segunda língua achando que aprenderia somente o suficiente para fazer seu trabalho. No fim aquela jovem era tão determinada em ensinar quanto ele era em aprender.

– Ryuzaki sempre teve mais tato para mistérios do que humanos? – perguntou em um tom divertido ouvindo uma risada por parte da mais nova. Passou seus dedos pelas capas velhas de alguns romances lançados no início do século enquanto outros eram folhetins agrupados formando assim um livro. Estava indo para uma seção bem antiga aparentemente.

– Pode se dizer que sim. Apesar de seu parâmetro social elevado considerando suas convivências, ouso dizer que uma pedra possui mais domínio humano do que ele. Quero dizer, meu irmão conseguiria se relacionar facilmente com qualquer pessoa, somente duvido que ele consiga entender todas elas – apesar de seu sorriso sentia-se um pouco triste por tal constatação. Isso significava que de algum modo ele ficaria eternamente sozinho dentro desse seu próprio mundinho de mistérios e trabalho. Como se já não estivesse infinitamente fadado ao sofrimento por ser um _invertido_ naquela sociedade, ainda teve que nascer imensamente inteligente tendo que voltar tal mente para algo produtivo.

– Creio que o superestima demais. Independente de todos os fatores Ryuzaki continua sendo um mero humano assim como nós – respondeu se abaixando chegando a uma prateleira baixa de onde puxou uma junção de folhetins que lhe chamou a atenção. – Ele será capaz de compreender a alguém que o compreenda de igual modo. Talvez já o tenha feito.

– Se esse momento acontecer com certeza ficarei infinitamente feliz pelo meu irmão. Independentemente de quem esteja ao seu lado, contanto que seja capaz de fazê-lo feliz, eu aprovarei verdadeiramente – virou-se na cadeira centralizando seu olhar e sorriso gentil no rapaz mais velho que agora se encontrava parado no início da longa trilha de estantes segurando o livro em suas mãos se mostrando um tanto quanto atônito. – Cuide do meu irmão, está bem senhor Mishima? Eu o amo demais para vê-lo sofrer novamente.

Sentiu vontade de perguntar o que o “novamente” significava, mas sentia que não era momento para isso. – Eu certamente já teria cumprido esse pedido caso ele não tivesse sido feito.

Nisso a porta abriu-se com força captando a atenção de ambos que avistaram J um pouco ofegante provavelmente por ter pulado de um cômodo para o outro. – O senhor seu noivo está aqui senhorita Mello. Ele deseja vê-la nesse momento – ainda assim sua voz soou potente em sua fala mostrando a incrível resistência que aquela mulher possuía.

– Oh, mas eu...

– Não se preocupe comigo. Vá ver seu noivo – interrompeu Mishima amavelmente. – O melhor será que eu continue a treinar minha leitura no dormitório. Amanhã podemos continuar com a aula.

– Desculpe-me pelo incomodo de qualquer modo senhor Mishima. Pode levar esse livro se quiser contanto que o traga amanhã de volta. O senhor Lawliet é um tanto quanto protetor com essa biblioteca – levantou-se quase que agradecendo com os olhos pela compreensão do mais velho. Fazia certo tempo que não via o rapaz dono de seus sentimentos mais belos e o único que desejava era estar a sós com o mesmo.

– Cuidarei muito bem dele. Até amanhã, senhorita – despediram-se com o agente se retirando da espaçonave passando por Matt que o cumprimentou imensamente animado. Compreendia muito bem qual era o sentimento de ir de encontro ao seu amado principalmente após certo tempo desde seu último encontro. Nossa, ele gostaria de estar com Ryuzaki nesse momento.

Seu caminho até o dormitório foi tranquilo com ele distraído olhando pela janela observando a paisagem londrina e o começo da penumbra se mostrar para si. O sol começava a se pôr e os pensamentos do rapaz voltavam para o quão necessitado de seu amante – se é que poderia denomina-lo assim – se encontrava. Queria poder ir até o departamento de observação da Frota somente para conseguir um beijo, mas não seria o indicado naquele momento quando já haviam combinado que aquele trabalho era a prioridade de ambos apesar de tudo. Somente foi capaz de relaxar novamente quando sentiu o estufado de sua cama. Até fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo uma estranha paz passar por seu ser para então levantar-se em um salto e se sentar próximo da escrivaninha pronto para começar sua leitura. Já havia até virado certo costume de si que lesse ao menos algumas páginas ao dia para não perder o hábito de treinar seus conhecimentos em relação ao idioma. Por isso tamanha foi sua surpresa quando ao abrir o conjunto de folhetins as letras ocidentais eram ideogramas japoneses e sua história poderia ser sobre qualquer coisa, menos ficção.

**XX de Julho de 1868**

_Pela primeira vez em meses relatarei sobre algo que não seja sobre Ryuzaki apesar de acreditar que esse fenômeno não foi algo acidental. Diante de mim se encontra um objeto que nunca acreditei na mais mínima existência, mas agora em minha frente fica impossível negar que sim, antes de sua morte a cofundadora da Frota Alfa, Hana Arai, deixou um diário sobre sua trajetória para trás escrito em nosso idioma._

_Mas não é esse fato que realmente me intriga nesse momento e sim, por qual motivo Hana Arai teria deixado seu diário na biblioteca de Ryuzaki? Qual é sua ligação com o mesmo? E principalmente, qual é sua real ligação com William Lawliet?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero não ter exagerado na linguagem formal de época. É que eu simplesmente acho um charme esse jeito todo pomposo de falar que eles tinham antigamente e eu tava lendo muito livro de época quando tava escrevendo esse capítulo então acabei incorporando bastante do linguajar aqui. As partes do diário do Mishima são as minhas favoritas porque eu simplesmente amo brincar com a ideia do Mishima nerd poético, isso virou a minha nova religião.
> 
> O Near tá meio misturado como ele é no anime/mangá e tal com o ele que a gente escuta no Next Generation porque eu achei que iria ficar legal. Me processem se não gostara! Brincadeira, mas eu gostaria de ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer com misturar personalidades das diferentes adaptações em um só personagem. Acho que pode sair uma coisa legal disso.


	3. Protótipo bem-sucedido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolução do caso e felizes para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa! Era pra esse capítulo ter saído na semana passada, mas minha mãe e meu irmão testaram positivo para covid então as coisas ficaram bem complicadas aqui em casa. Estou escrevendo a base do ódio (vírus fdp!!!), mas antes tarde do que nunca.
> 
> Aqui encerramos a primeira parte da série (que provavelmente vai ter umas quatro ou cinco partes, depende do meu humor) e o final ficou bem diferente do que eu estava planejando primeiramente, mas eu gostei desse jeito (acho). Espero que vocês gostem também.

**Parte VIII – Observação**

Era extraordinário, simplesmente extraordinário. Por mais que os olhos de Mishima passassem de forma interessada pelas páginas com detalhes bem organizados sobre o Relógio do Tempo e a Bússola do Destino assim como seus funcionamentos; aspectos importantíssimos sobre os espectros e sua relação com os humanos; esboços mais que detalhados de protótipos de membros humanos e narrações extremamente pessoais não somente sobre o caso do Dark Killer, mas de toda a vida em geral da dona desse diário menos o estrangeiro compreendia que realmente a sorte havia sorrido para si sendo ele quem era dono de tais informações no momento. Hana Arai tinha uma escrita consistente mais avançada que a dele próprio na língua inglesa. Algemas partes foram realmente complicadas de serem lidas por conta disso. Enquanto lia suas notas quase não era capaz de acreditar que uma pessoa que não possuía o inglês como língua natal as escreveu com tanto louvor. Se perguntava como ela havia adquirido tamanha graciosidade com mãos metálicas. Assim como todo agente da Frota Alfa já ouviu inúmeros rumores e teorias sobre como Hana Arai acabou envolvida com L e a formação da instituição, mas nunca se teve uma resposta concreta quanto a isso. Após a aposentadoria do agente especial as especulações somente aumentaram chegando a virar conversas de corredor muito bem ocultas. Todo mundo sabia que Ryuzaki detestava o assunto com todas as suas células então evitar falar sobre em sua presença era o mais importante para qualquer agente.

Até aquele momento a mente de Tsukuru não se concentrou em nenhum relato completamente somente passando os olhos maravilhados pelas páginas e esboços. Decidido voltou até a primeira página pronto para começar a narrativa da pessoa que passou a admirar após sua entrada na Frota. Todos nutriam um imenso respeito por Hana dentro da instituição e não seria ele quem desonraria tal memória. Ela nasceu no Japão em uma região próxima a costa do mar filha de um médico e uma lutadora. O dojo de seu avó ainda tinha alguns alunos, mas desde a prática de luta dos samurais foi proibida as coisas não iam bem para sua família. Quando ela tinha 14 anos os homens do imperador fecharam a força o dojo matando sua mãe, seu avó e cortando para sempre suas mãos. Ela descreve como foi a dor e a sensação de não ter mais nada desde um pouco acima do pulso com detalhes tão profundos que Mishima sentiu a dor em seus próprios braços. Sua sobrevivência se deu somente pelo belo tratamento de seu pai quem veio a vende-la para homens brancos duas semanas depois quando seu estado já estava normalizado. Apesar disso Hana em nenhum momento afirmou odiar seu patriarca compreendendo seus motivos como um homem e principalmente como um pobre, mas isso não a impediu de nascer uma mágoa em seu ser por conta de sua situação. Por causa de sua condição a única coisa que tinha de valor era sua virgindade e seu belo rosto, como disseram, e decidiram que a venderiam para algum rico que gostasse de moças jovens e virgens fazendo desse modo com que sua viagem para o velho continente acontecesse contra sua vontade. Pelo menos eles não a tocaram durante os incontáveis meses na navegação.

Ela tinha um alfinete que conseguiu roubar de um dos marinheiros do navio e quando chegaram ao ponto de venda estava pronta para furar o olho do homem mais forte que tomava conta de si e fugir como se sua vida dependesse disso. Teria que haver uma boa alma naquela enorme cidade que fosse capaz de ajuda-la com sua condição ou então morreria com honra jogando seu corpo ao mar antes que homens brancos sujos a tomassem a força. Felizmente para si e seu alvo – que conservou seus dois olhos no fim das contas – um rapaz mais velho a comprou apesar de seu aspecto sujo e claras intenções de fuga afirmando que ela seria perfeita para o trabalho em sua mansão. Se lembrava perfeitamente de como o homem ao seu lado lhe questionou se o mesmo tinha total certeza de sua escolha e que poderiam encontrar uma empregada mais capacitada fisicamente se procurassem um pouco mais, mas o jovem estava decidido de que queria aquela garota e assim Hana se viu indo com eles. Não houve resistência de sua parte, tão pouco compreensão exata de suas tarefas no momento, somente sentia que estando ao lado daquele rapaz nada de ruim lhe aconteceria sendo essa a melhor escolha que ela poderia ter no momento em um país novo onde não compreendia nem mesmo a língua. Ela não tinha nada para oferecer naquele momento então precisava se agarrar as chances menos desastrosas que aparecessem no seu caminho.

Se sentiu melhor após um banho minimamente apropriado e um novo cuidado em suas feridas. Em poucas horas quase não parecia a mesma jovem moribunda que havia sido comprada em um mercado negro de escravos orientais. Ela nunca se esqueceu do nome do rapaz que a comprou. _William L. Lawliet_ havia recentemente assumido todos os negócios de sua família por ter assumido a maior idade e precisava de alguém competente como seu braço direito em transações as quais seu tutor _Quillsh Wammy_ não aprovaria de forma alguma, e esse alguém escolhido havia sido Hana Arai. Anos depois os motivos lhe foram revelados, o primeiro era que ele estava a meses buscando uma forma de acabar permanentemente com aquele comércio desumano de escravos e precisava se passar por um comprador para ter certeza em quais pontos deveria atacar para realizar essa tarefa e o segundo que era o motivo para ele compra-la era simplesmente porque ela era uma moça estrangeira de certa forma forte para a própria situação na qual muitos se considerariam desistentes. Alguém como ela não teria para quem contar e tão pouco temeria seus trabalhos questionáveis. Não, ela o seguiria e lhe seria leal dentro da relação que estabeleceriam sendo exatamente esse tipo de pessoa que ele necessitava ao seu lado. Por trás de um grande homem sempre há uma grande mulher e era para garantir sua vitória que ele a escolheu após pensar rapidamente sobre o assunto e perceber que ela causaria a própria morte em uma tentativa de fuga destinada ao fracasso. Ambos objetivos foram cumpridos com sucesso após certo tempo de investimento. William falava um pouco de japonês – pelo menos o suficiente para que eles pudessem ter uma breve comunicação antes de seu aprendizado no inglês – e eles trocavam muitas palavras e ensinamentos nos primeiros momentos fazendo com que ela se mostrasse alguém imensamente inteligente aos olhos analíticos do rapaz ao ponto de ter certeza de que ela deveria ser sua sombra investindo cada vez mais em sua educação e conforto.

Alguns meses depois de estar na mansão Wammy-Lawliet e um pouco mais acostumada com a rotina britânica William pediu que chamassem um de seus ferreiros mais habilidosos para se conhecerem. Alexander Sanderson – conhecido principalmente como A – quem estava iniciando sua carreira encantando o mundo de tecnologia em constante avanço com suas mãos habilidosas e sonhos de engenharia mirabolantes sendo um dos homens mais encantadores com quem Hana já teve a chance de conviver. Suas mãos mecânicas, altamente tecnológicas para sua época, foram feitas pelo majestoso rapaz que fez muito mais do que ajudá-la a voltar a escrever. Ele fez com que seus sentimentos voltassem a florescer novamente como a jovem que ela era fazendo com que se esquecesse por alguns momentos a agonia de estar em um lugar novo somente nas sessões que eles tinham para o concerto das próteses. E passado um ano de sua chegada, após seu aniversário de 15 anos, Hana recebeu uma proposta um tanto preocupante de William, ele queria ter um herdeiro escondido de Quillsh e queria que ela fosse a mãe dessa criança. Lawliet não queria desposar-se de uma dama rica sendo a maioria insuportável de se conviver com, porém ele não poderia deixar o sangue de sua família perecer por puro capricho então um herdeiro bastardo era a solução mais viável para si pois desse modo ao mesmo tempo que poderia dar atenção para a criança – se Hana aceitasse ser sua progenitora – ele não precisaria necessariamente cria-lo sob medida como aconteceu com ele. Essa criança teria sua liberdade e após certa idade assumiria suas responsabilidades como um herdeiro Lawliet inquestionavelmente pois o sangue de sua família correria por suas veias. Era um plano que funcionava verdadeiramente bem em sua mente.

Hana gostaria de dizer que recusou a proposta estranha, que seu corpo deveria pertencer a Alexander quem era realmente seu amor, mas ela sabia que alguém como ele não corresponderia seus sentimentos correndo o risco de ser despachado dos luxos de se ter William como principal investidor e por mais que após anos ao seu lado ela tivesse certeza de que o mesmo não era tão desumano assim naquela época ela pensara que realmente estaria protegendo a integridade de seu amado entregando seu fruto a Lawliet. Não foi doloroso, muito menos bruto ou unilateral, ele parecia realmente preocupado com a possibilidade de ela não gostar de tal momento como se isso pudesse influenciar de alguma forma sua relação. Se ela soubesse que naquela época ele já nutria sentimentos majoritariamente românticos por si talvez sua ética tivesse escolhido a opção de não adentrar aquele quarto e se deixar ser tocada de tal modo em prol dos próprios sentimentos dele para que fosse mais fácil de superá-los. Mesmo assim ela entrou e se deixou ser tocada e gostou mesmo que sentisse que não deveria. Talvez tivesse sido capaz de aproveitar mais se pudesse sentir algo com suas mãos, mas o mundo nunca foi perfeito para si de qualquer forma. Meses depois seu pequeno nasceria como filho de um dos aprendizes desordeiros de Lawliet sendo usada essa desculpa para expulsá-lo de vez do convívio na mansão – algo que ele buscava fazer a anos – e um herdeiro oculto entre as paredes da mansão quem nunca saberia sobre sua origem antes da hora. Seu pequeno _Masayuki_.

Nesse momento Mishima desviou o olhar do livro para o Big Bang atônito questionando quais eram as chances da possibilidade que lhe passou pela cabeça e principalmente, se _ele_ sabia sobre essas chances. Na verdade, poderia considerar definitivamente como verdadeiro pois por qual outro motivo L lhe passaria tão decididamente seu posto da Frota Alfa quando havia outro herdeiro na sua frente? Todos sabiam que o posto deveria ter sido de Near quem foi treinado desde sempre para tal e era o mais velho entre as três crias do agente especial, mas ao invés do albino surgiu Ryuzaki em seu lugar marchando em completo desagrado no começo para então começar a considerar seu trabalho algo grandioso. Se encaixava tão bem que foi impossível para si não colocar as mãos sob a boca a fim de prender seu grito de pavor. Ryuzaki, o homem que amava mais que qualquer um naquele mundo, era filho bastardo de William Lawliet – antigo L e fundador da Frota Alfa – e de Hana Arai – braço direito de L em qualquer caso e cofundadora da Frota Alfa – e seu nome era Masayuki – um nome encantadoramente lindo, ele tinha que admitir que combinava perfeitamente com o rapaz – era como se sua mente pudesse explodir em realização e tristeza. _“Ainda há muito sobre mim que você não sabe...”_ , agora essa frase ganhou um novo significado porque ele sabia quase tudo que se pode saber sobre aquele homem. Ele sabia sobre sua origem e quem ele era de verdade assim como sabia que sua relação com L provavelmente era problemática por conta da morte de Hana, sua mãe. Meu Deus, ele deveria ter uns 10 anos quando aconteceu! Compreendia muito bem os motivos dele ser tão rancoroso quanto a isso ainda mais com o fato de saber que L é seu pai biológico.

Havia mais. Alguns casos nos quais ela e William trabalharam juntos assim como observações sobre seus momentos íntimos como o casal que formaram após anos de trabalho, detalhes incríveis sobre o caso do Dark Killer e por fim seu plano sobre como derrotar o assassino. Seu sacrifício para sempre lembrado pois no processo de desequilibrar o comando dos espectros ela ocasionou que ela, a nova portadora da Bússola, e Light, o antigo portador, morressem para as criaturas que anteriormente se encontravam sobre o comando do Turner acabando assim como reinado do Dark Killer sobre o mundo. Obviamente que em suas últimas notas ela expressava que sabia que morreria nessa tentativa segundo os estudos anotados no próprio diário por ela e que infelizmente não conseguia ver uma forma melhor de encerrar de vez aquela narrativa deprimente quando Light tinha tanto controle parecendo imparável na visão de todos. Alguém precisaria se sacrificar para acabar de vez com o poder da Bússola do Destino e ela queria que de alguma forma seu filho chegasse a ver seu pai biológico como tal pois ela tinha certeza de que apesar de tudo ele o ama incondicionalmente. Estava disposta a sacrificar-se para que seu filho vivesse em um mundo melhor longe daquela escuridão e principalmente, longe daqueles ideias corrosivos que a fizeram ser levada para o outro lado do oceano em primeiro lugar. Hana queria que Masayuki crescesse sabendo que não havia nada de errado em alguém com dificuldades tentar buscar sua estabilidade da melhor forma possível para si e que ele não caísse no falso discurso de que todos são tratados de igual modo. Ela queria um filho consciente e se fosse capaz de vê-lo agora, Mishima tinha certeza de que teria orgulho do homem que ele se tornou.

_“Há coisas, ações, que somente mães compreendem quando olham para sua criança, sua estranha criação. Eu vejo que meu pequeno Masayuki não se encaixara totalmente nesse mundo de regras inquestionavelmente questionáveis e eu quero que ele, algum dia, se sinta livre o suficiente para estar ao lado desse alguém quem realmente ame sem correr grandes riscos como o julgamento excludente de Light. Quero que meu garotinho seja um grandioso homem que algum dia olhará para si mesmo – como realmente é – e verá toda a beleza que existe em seu ser independente da forma como as pessoas agem ao seu redor, ele será um homem corajoso também pois não se importará de estar ao lado de quem estima independentemente do quão errado pudessem consideram tal relação e principalmente, ele amará quem merece seu amor porque tenho certeza que Masayuki será um homem que saberá valorizar aqueles que merecem seu valor. É por seu amor, a vida e o indispensável direito de escolha que tentarei com todos os meus esforços devolver ao menos uma parte disso ao mundo. Espero que seja o suficiente.”_

Ryuzaki, desde o começo, se viu imensamente perturbado com o roubo da Bússola do Destino e determinado a recuperá-la a qualquer custo tudo isso em prol do sacrifício de sua mãe, em prol dos ideais que a mataram e principalmente, em prol das próprias chances de poder estar ao seu lado do modo como sente que deve. Poder amar Mishima sem temer que em algum momento qualquer um deles pudesse correr um perigo maior do que já correm e isso foi o suficiente para que ele se questionasse o quão longe seria capaz de ir pela relação que eles estão construindo sem medo. Ele seria capaz de morrer desde que fosse capaz de salvar ao menos uma relação como a deles. Fechou rapidamente o livro se perguntando como seu amado foi capaz de conviver com aquelas verdades durante tanto tempo quase que em completa solidão não deixando ninguém entrar verdadeiramente na bolha de segredos guardados dentro de suas veias e fez com que Ryo – não Tsukuru – se perguntasse o que havia se tão especial em si para que ele quisesse compartilhar essa bolha consigo. Deveria haver algo em si que fizesse com que os olhos de Ryuzaki – _Masayuki_ – pousassem em sua pessoa em primeiro lugar.

Não foi capaz de pregar os olhos. Não conseguiria dormir nem se quisesse e apesar da falta de descanso quando o relógio soou pela manhã levantou-se disposto somente participando do dejejum para não passar mal até a hora do almoço. Nanase questionou o motivo de sua aparência mórbida, mas ele não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém naquele momento tendo todas as suas energias concentradas em se encontrar com seu amado o mais rapidamente possível. Suas passos andavam decidido entre os corredores no departamento de mecânica buscando de forma agitada pela sala onde normalmente Ryuzaki se encontrava mais seguido desde que começou a procurar onde seu inimigo poderia conseguir uma perna mecânica tão facilmente. Assim que abriu a porta avistou a figura pequena e cansada virar o olhar rapidamente para si. Apesar de seu aspecto ainda mais abatido um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do homem definitivamente feliz de vê-lo independente da forma brusca como adentrou a sala. Mishima fechou a porta rapidamente e se aproximou do outro não se contendo em segurar ambos lados de seu rosto e juntar seus lábios de forma desesperada finalmente sentindo toda a adrenalina se esvair de si. Sentir Ryuzaki tão perto de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que o acendia sem igual também era o suficiente para que todos os seus sentidos se desligassem quase que completamente. Principalmente naquele momento onde sua mente se tornava confusa e seus sentimentos atingiam um pico o qual nunca esperou alcançar em sua vida.

O beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se nunca mais fosse ser capaz de vê-lo e principalmente, o beijou como sentia que deveria ter beijado todas as vezes nas quais ele provavelmente se sentiu desolado diante da morte de sua mãe. Queria de alguma forma poder demonstrar todo o carinho que sentia que Ryuzaki merecia depois de todos aqueles anos longe da pessoa mais importante de sua vida, queria poder estar ali daqui em diante lidando com aquelas questões ao seu lado e queria ser escolhido para tudo isso pelo mesmo. Nossa, Mishima queria tanto e ao mesmo tempo temia o que desejava. Tão logo o beijo se separou não conteve-se em puxar o corpo menor para um abraço de certo modo firme sentindo como ele estava quente tão preto de si, sua respiração perto de seu pescoço e as batidas de seu coração em sincronia com as próprias como se a qualquer momento pudessem se tornar um só ser. Em algum momento esperava que fossem capazes de se tornarem, mas aquela não era a ocasião certa para se pensar sobre. Sabia que naquele momento o mais importante era em como queria cada vez mais tê-lo em seus braços não importando o quão perigoso poderia ser o mundo do lado de fora.

– O que aconteceu com você hoje Mishima? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas está mais carente do que o normal – comentou escorando seu rosto no ombro do outro rapaz sentindo seu cheiro dominar seu olfato. Nem havia percebido que o queria tão perto até aquele momento. Agora que pensava nunca haviam tido um momento como aquele onde somente se abraçavam e sentiam a companhia um do outro. Não era algo que o desagradava, nem um pouco. – Eu encontrei uma pista! Acabou de chegar uma carta de West End onde há uma mecânica de descendência oriental que faz clandestinamente membros mecânicos para quem tiver minimamente dinheiro. Não são dos melhores e ela tão pouco tem grandes condições, mas era alguém que apoiava o Dark Killer 12 anos atrás e tenho certeza de que ajudaria o nosso homem se ele pedisse. Finalmente consegui uma pista minimamente aceitável.

– Eu sabia que você conseguiria – se afastou um pouco fazendo com que ambos olhos se encontrassem. Ryuzaki sentia que havia algo que ele gostaria de lhe dizer em específico. – Eu sei, sobre sua mãe.

Silêncio. Uma onda de confusão invadiu a mente de Ryuzaki antes de estreitar as sobrancelhas visivelmente alerta. – O que? Do que você está falando Mishima?

– Eu encontrei isso na biblioteca ontem enquanto estudava com sua irmã – se afastou de vez tirando o diário em folhetins da parte de dentro do casaco e estendendo na direção do agente especial. – Eu não tinha visto o que era até chegar aos dormitórios. Não brigue com Mello, ambos pensamos que era um livro comum quando ela me autorizou a leva-lo comigo para treinar minha leitura. E eu não sabia que era o diário de sua mãe até terminar de ler e ligar os pontos. Desculpe-me por invadir tal privacidade – curvou a cabeça levemente sentindo-se arrependido de alguma forma por saber sobre aquela informação antes que seu amante tivesse a confiança necessária para contar.

– Eu não sabia que ela tinha deixado um diário – suas mãos tremiam diante da revelação não sabendo ao certo o que mais temia naquele momento, ter tão perto de si as visões de sua mãe e seus motivos ou enfrentar o que o homem que amava poderia estar pensando dele. Um bastardo filho de um nobre nascido somente para suprir as condutas misóginas de um homem egoísta e orgulhoso. Ou extremamente idiota, depende do ponto de vista. Não conseguiria se colocar em uma melhor perspectiva nesse momento por conta disso. Pegou o diário rapidamente o apetando contra o corpo com certa força. – William preparou aquela biblioteca. Ele deve ter pensado que eu o encontraria eventualmente.

– Eu compreenderei se não quiser mais ver-me. Sei que ultrapassei uma linha imensamente importante em sua trajetória e segredos e sei que essa é uma ação imperdoável. Perdoe-me, eu realmente não sabia de sua relação sanguínea com nenhum deles – não estava preocupado com o sangue desonroso com o qual seu amado convivia, muito menos nas perspectivas europeias para esse suposto problema. Nada disso. O que o preocupava era a forma totalmente indiscreta como descobriu tal segredo. Na sua terra natal vivia em uma região imensamente próspera onde a maior honra de um homem se dava por sua privacidade e sua estima era garantida quando essa mesma era respeitada e Mishima reconhecia que não havia sido desse modo com o homem que amava. Deveria ter parado de ler aquele diário no instante que percebeu que pertencia a Hana Arai e talvez assim tivesse evitado tal desfecho lamentável.

– Nunca! – elevou seu tom fazendo com que o outro rapaz o olhasse assustado. – Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas! Neste momento você é uma pessoa de imensa estima em minha vida e eu não me separarei de você por questões do passado que não envolvem nosso romance. Esse assunto é algo relacionado diretamente com minha família e você, como meu atual companheiro, está dentro dessa categoria – aproximou-se dele tocando seu rosto delicadamente. – Eu o amo então não pense em deixar-me sob nenhuma circunstância além do desaparecimento desse sentimento.

– Se eu pudesse, se nos fosse permitido, eu definitivamente me casaria com você – suspirou aliviado tocando a mão sob sua bochecha. – Ainda assim sinto-me mal pela minha invasão.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Temos uma pista valiosa sobre o nosso inimigo e eu preciso urgentemente certificar-me de que ela é boa. Não vou pensar sobre as memórias de minha mãe nesse momento – respirou fundo se afastando novamente. – Quero que foquemos em deter Shien do que ele estiver planejando e depois, longe desse perigo, conversarmos definidamente como procederemos com nosso relacionamento. Apesar de eu já ter uma ideia extremamente aconchegante e ter certeza de que você aprovará.

– Se envolve estarmos juntos então com certeza será de meu agrado – sorriu logo parecendo lembrar-se de algo. – O que pretende fazer com a pista que descobriu?

– Já enviei o relatório para Mark e se tudo deu certo a qualquer momento me chamarão para o interrogatório da pista – guardou o diário no bolso interno de seu casaco longo e andou até a mesa. – Você pode fazer algo para mim? É rápido, eu prometo – pegou uma caneta e com cuidado para não estourar a tinta escreveu em um papel pequeno e o estendeu na direção do amante.

– Eu tenho meu próprio trabalho no meu próprio departamento Ryuzaki – repreendeu como se contrariasse tal pedido, mas isso não o impediu de pegar o papel e ler as instruções. – Que pedido ambicioso – resmungou guardando o papel no bolso sendo esse o único sinal que o outro precisava para saber que seria atendido. – Não entendo o motivo de você querer isso.

– Eu tenho um mal pressentimento Mishima e sinto que nos será útil no nosso próximo encontro com aquele homem desagradável – se aproximou dele ajeitando sua gravata calmamente. – Dependendo das informações que eu posso conseguir nesse interrogatório talvez tenhamos que nos colocar em perigo novamente. Dessa vez quero estar melhor preparado ao seu lado.

– Não acredito que estou vivo para vê-lo sendo prudente. Isso me deixa aliviado e incrédulo.

– Eu sempre sou prudente. Você que está ocupado demais para perceber – aproximou-se para um beijo que não aconteceu pois a porta da sala foi aberta bruscamente fazendo-o se afastar rapidamente do outro homem. Nanase vendo que havia interrompido, novamente, um momento de Ryuzaki se surpreendeu ao encontrar Mishima ao invés do Capitão Dwellton naquela situação embaraçosa.

– Me desculpa? Eu não sabia que vocês estavam, bem, na verdade, isso explica muita coisa – sorriu um pouco sem jeito vendo como o amigo virava o rosto envergonhado e até mesmo o agente especial se mostrava minimamente acanhado pelo momento. Ela nunca tinha visto Ryuzaki se constranger em um momento como esse fazendo com que uma revelação despertasse em sua mente. Oh, ela não esperava por esse desfecho. – Eu vim avisar que você foi solicitado na sala de interrogatório.

– Oh! Sim! Eu estava esperando pelo aviso – Ryuzaki se recompôs rapidamente ajeitando o casaco. – Conto com a sua colaboração Mishima – com isso deixou a sala a passos rápidos sentindo seu rosto arder diante do flagra sendo completamente diferente quando se há juras de amor no meio e pedidos de casamentos impossíveis por questões fora do controle deles. Era pior do que ser visto nu no meio de um momento sexual íntimo. Definitivamente preferiria essa situação.

– Então você e Ryuzaki estão tendo um caso. Digo, um caso sério – disse adentrando a sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Devo admitir que já esperava que suas inclinações fossem desse tipo a algum tempo apesar de não querer aceitar com facilidade. Atualmente estou deveras inclinada a superar seu efeito em minha vida e tive imenso êxito nessa missão. Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por conseguir manter-me indiferente diante dessa situação. Apenas seja sincero comigo Ryou, você realmente ama Ryuzaki?

– Minha querida Ayana! Eu não fazia ideia de seus sentimentos. Sinto-me mal por lhe causar tais decepções, mas prefiro isso a iludi-la por mais tempo. Sim, eu o amo, pelo menos uma parte de mim o faz, e ele sente o mesmo por mim, pelo menos uma parte também – tentou usar um tom mais descontraído e Nanase sorriu com o gesto. – Estamos ambos certos de nossos sentimentos e plenamente satisfeitos com nossas companhias – aproximou-se dela segurando suas mãos gentilmente. – Espero que algum dia seja capaz de encontrar alguém que a ame do mesmo modo. Tenho certeza de que qualquer homem com inclinações corretas seria capaz de amá-la do jeito que merece.

– Sabendo de sua felicidade estou mais disposta a deixa-lo partir. Espero que esteja certo em todas essas alusões e principalmente, quero que se torne o homem mais satisfeito de todos estando ao meu lado ou não – soltou-se dele de forma lenta. – Creio que há um trabalho que deve fazer, não? Vá, ainda devo arrumar alguns arquivos antes de voltar para meu departamento.

– Obrigado minha amiga. Você é um anjo em corpo de mulher – beijou-lhe a frente e partiu não sabendo ao certo como deveria se sentir perante tal revelação muito menos como as coisas voltariam a se desenrolar entre eles. Enquanto isso Nanase deixava que as lágrimas que prometera a si mesma nunca soltar escorrerem pelo seu jovial rosto. Seu coração doía diante da decepção de um primeiro amor e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se mais leve de não alimentar mais aquele sentimento ilusório. Mishima nunca seria seu estando com Ryuzaki ou não e era essa constatação, esse fato em específico, que fazia com que se sentisse menos insuficiente naquele momento. Secando o rosto deixou a sala apressadamente a fim de cumprir com seu trabalho.

**XX de Julho de 1868**

_Uma grande confusão permanece em minha mente diante da declaração de minha amiga principalmente pela felicidade de ainda ter em meus braços Ryuzaki andar ao lado dessa emoção. Ao mesmo tempo que sinto-me mal por não ser capaz de amar uma pessoa tão extraordinária quanto Ayana, sinto-me mais que satisfeito de amar uma pessoa tão complementar como Ryuzaki, não, Masayuki. Que belo nome, soa tão bem em meus lábios!_

_Pergunto-me o que estará ele planejando em relação ao seu pedido e as informações que pode obter. Temo que essa história termina tragicamente para nós do mesmo modo como ocorreu com nossos antecessores, mas diferentemente de Hana nenhum de nós está disposto a se sacrificar daquele modo. Temos uma promessa que nos obrigam a ficar vivos depois dessa jornada e eu, mais do que qualquer outro homem apaixonado, desejo que possamos ao menos ser felizes nesse mundo tão hostil. Quero estar ao seu lado e poder amá-lo mais do que qualquer coisa neste momento._

**Parte IX – Teste**

Demorou cerca de dois dias e um método que Ryuzaki não aprovava ao todo, mas conseguiram tirar de Kyomi Takada um nome, Yuki Shien. Ele era um jovem que havia surgido em seu caminho a aproximadamente dois anos pedindo desesperadamente por um membro mecânico disposto a lhe dar todas as duas despesas dos últimos anos somente para isso. Ele lhe disse que precisava de dois braços se queria concretizar seus planos com maestria. Ela contribuiu com a manutenção e apoiava suas ideias de reforma social assim como seus planos e projetos inspirados nas ações do Dark Killer por quem ambos nutriam uma imensa admiração sem igual. Kyomi estava disposta a ajuda-lo com o que lhe fosse possível sendo seu esconderijo nos primeiros dias após o roubo da Bússola do Destino para então ele partir sem lhe dar mais informações sobre sua atual localização. Sua participação era somente contribuindo para que a manutenção do membro mecânico continuasse com frequência em prol de um funcionamento vantajoso principalmente por estar enfrentando um inimigo deveras perigoso, mas ela não o vira desde que voltou com o braço emperrado a algumas semanas com ele partindo dessa vez sem promessas de um retorno. Não era muito, mas poderia ser útil ter tais informações de manutenção especialmente para Ryuzaki que entendia muito bem como o constante cuidado com um membro mecânico era importante para seu funcionamento estável. Ele não ficaria mais muito tempo sem aparecer em algum lugar precisando de auxílio se não era capaz de fazer a manutenção por si mesmo.

Por outro lado, Mishima havia conseguido o que seu amante solicitara, a Espingarda Alfa. A arma usada por Hana Arai anos atrás durante o Caso Dark Killer sendo a única que era capaz de ferir de algum modo um espectro. Aquela arma havia sido feita exclusivamente com as informações que a mulher recolheu ao longo dos anos sobre o ocultismo tendo cada mecanismo e feitiço proclamados por sua voz e suas mãos mecânicas com toda a maestria que uma pesquisadora poderia ter. Ele ainda se sentia imensamente abismado pelo fato dela conseguir se dar tão bem com tais mecanismos no próprio corpo e começou a se perguntar qual seria a história por trás da perna de seu amado. Ele não havia perguntado sobre isso ainda e sentia que aquele com certeza não era o momento mais propicio. A Espingarda estava guardada no depósito da Frota e foi incrivelmente fácil ter acesso a ela diante da autoridade do Capitão Dwellton apesar daquela arma ser considerada uma relíquia história com uma importância semelhando ao Relógio do Tempo e a Bússola do Destino. Era incrível como ele confiava nas ideias e teorias de Ryuzaki disposto a abrir quantas portas estivessem ao seu alcance em prol de seus planos. Se sentiria ameaçado diante de tamanha dedicação se não tivesse tanta certeza dos sentimentos daquele que amava. Ele havia cumprido muito bem sua promessa de estar somente consigo apesar de ainda não terem tido a oportunidade de se tornarem mais íntimos, e Dwellton parecia consideravelmente satisfeito com sua noiva ao ponto de possivelmente se casarem em alguns meses aproximadamente. Estava feliz pelas uniões que se desenrolaram apesar do começo.

Logo no primeiro dia quando conseguiu a espingarda a levou até a espaçonave de Ryuzaki onde o mesmo guardou-a em se quarto em segurança. Agora com informações a mais sobre o inimigo convocou Mishima para encontra-lo em seu quarto dando – finalmente – autorização para o mesmo de frequentar tal aposento. Sentado diante da penteadeira Ryuzaki se sentia nervoso mesmo que soubesse que nada fosse acontecer. O combinado de ambos de certo modo trazia essa parte em linhas pequenas e ele tinha certeza que nenhum deles gostaria de acelerar as coisas apesar de que se suas ações fossem para esse caminho não seria ele quem recusaria muito menos hesitaria. Nunca havia estado com outra pessoa em seu quarto muito menos em baixo do próprio teto – apesar de ser uma nave voadora, deu para entender a colocação – então demonstrar tal intimidade dentro daquele lugar significava muito para si. Esperava que significasse tanto quanto para seu companheiro também. Apesar de que duvidada de que fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com Arma aparentemente decidida a ficar no canto observando toda a interação de seu contratante com o outro rapaz com a desculpa de que era seu trabalho. Ele tinha certeza de que ela só queria ver os humanos interagindo mesmo. Arma era um espectro estranho na sua visão e imensamente interessante.

Estava em dúvida se deveria contar a Mishima sobre sua existência, mas considerando que ele sabia quem eram seus pais e a participação da espectro poderia se tornar fundamental para resolver a questão com Shien então achou que aquele momento também seria bom para isso. Quase se levantou em um salto quando ouviu batidas na porta, olhou rapidamente para Arma que compreendendo o recado se escondeu melhor no ambiente e por fim Ryuzaki deu permissão para que entrassem enquanto se acomodava melhor na cadeira tentando relaxar. Foi impossível para Mishima não olhar em volta um pouco curioso ao adentrar o cômodo com J fechando a porta atrás de si. O quanto de alguém sempre é diferente do quarto de hóspedes carregando uma áurea bem mais pessoal. As paredes eram escuras, mas a mobília e as roupas de cama eram claras quase que em contraste com o cenário enquanto o chão era revestido com um carpete rosa extremamente fofo diferente do restante da espaçonave que tinha o piso de madeira. Tudo ao seu redor era gracioso, egocêntrico e imensamente atrativo exatamente como o homem que passava grande parte do seu tempo ali.

– Eu tenho bom gosto, pode admitir – voltou seu olhar para o amante vendo-o sorrir enquanto o olhava pelo espelho da penteadeira. Parecia quase sobre humano como ele ficava mais belo a cada vez que o olhasse.

– Eu diria um gosto peculiar, mas não posso deixar de admitir que é belo – se aproximou dele permitindo lhe dar um singelo selinho. – Assim como você.

– Pare de me cortejar desse modo! Estou começando a sentir-me constrangido Mishima – riu se afastado um pouco sentindo mais alguns beijos em sua bochecha com carinho. Não era comum deles serem tão melosos muito menos demonstrarem tão avidamente o quão bobos poderiam ser um do lado do outro, mas depois das palavras de casamento por parte de Tsukuru e o total consentimento por parte de Ryuzaki somando os dias que se mantiveram separados sentiam que demonstrarem aquela parte melosa deles não era mais grande coisa. Admitia que gostava daquela atenção muito mais do que algum dia pensou que gostaria e seu amante estava mais do que confortável em expressar abertamente seu carinho. Aquela não era uma situação complicada para nenhum dos dois.

– Então continuarei a cortejá-lo até que não sinta mais constrangimento algum – se afastou ainda mantendo suas mãos no rosto dele. – E então? O que você descobriu?

Antes de contar todo o depoimento de Kyomi O’ Conor – anteriormente Takada, atualmente viúva – se levantou se sua cadeira e se sentou na cama dando dois tapinhas ao seu lado e apesar do constrangimento Mishima o acompanhou sem pestanejar. Ouviu atentamente todas as informações que o agente especial expelia diante do interrogatório constatando cada vez mais que com certeza enfrentariam um grandioso perigo indo atrás daquele homem e que ele estava planejando algo imensamente grande. Com certeza Ryuzaki já havia percebido isso ou então não pediria que retirassem uma relíquia tão importante para a memória de sua mãe do depósito e muito menos sentiria a necessidade de reforçar a ele que não precisava fazer parte daquilo se não quisesse. Estava preocupado com as consequências como um todo e principalmente com o que pode acontecer com aqueles que ama, o que pode acontecer consigo. Se havia um momento no qual aquilo poderia acontecer então era aquele ou então talvez não tivessem a chance de sentirem seus corpos novamente. Esse era o maior medo de Mishima naquele momento, que não voltasse a ver Ryuzaki.

Após o relato e algumas ideias trocadas o silencio se instalou entre ambos como se esperassem algum coisa um do outro sendo quase que em sincronia o movimento que fizeram para se beijarem. Diante desse entendimento hesitaram por um momento antes de realmente juntarem seus lábios. Quem eles queriam enganar? Desde o começo quando decidiram que o encontro seria naquele quarto estavam se preparando psicologicamente não para evitar o momento e sim para quando o mesmo acontecesse porque quando sentiram que estavam indo rápido em direção a um contato sexual nenhum deles sentiu qualquer vontade de parar. Suas vestimentas eram removidas de forma um pouco desengonçada e nada eficiente pelo relutância que tinham em separarem o beijo assim como seus corpos se mostravam cada vez mais dispostos a estarem perto. Ryuzaki tomou a dianteira derrubando seu amante na cama e se sentando no seu colo terminando de desabotoar a própria camisa e a jogando para fora da cama.

Começou a desabotoar a camiseta de Mishima calmamente passando a mão pela sua pele um pouco admirado e imensamente provocativo. Desceu suas caricias até o cós da calça do outro homem já sendo capaz de ver claramente os efeitos que estava causando no mesmo. Amava sentir que era desejado daquele modo assim como tudo se tornava ainda melhor ao saber que era com ele aquele momento. Estava disposto a abrir uma pequena exceção para seu amor se assim ele o quisesse, derrubaria todas as suas inseguranças em prol de ter um momento prazeroso com seu amado. Queria tornar a primeira vez deles diferente de qualquer outra relação que já teve anteriormente.

Para duas pessoas que estavam em uma situação complicada foram bastante sutis e lentos em suas carícias como se buscassem estender o máximo possível o momento, mas sabiam que não poderiam ficar ali para sempre. Tudo parecia simplesmente perfeito até mesmo os pequenos erros que deveriam ser julgados. Os dois sentiam que poderiam arder no Inferno se isso significava que estariam juntos, conectados, daquele modo novamente. A pele de ambos parecia corresponder facilmente aos toques assim como suas vozes se encaixavam perfeitamente em uma melodia repleta de tons destoantes. Estavam submersos ao pequeno mundo que parecia somente deles criado entre aquelas quatro paredes. As novas experiências existiam para serem exploradas e o tempo que tinham parecia não ser o suficiente, mesmo assim foi o mais prazeroso que puderam torna-lo.

Mas o final foi o mais cativante para Ryo que nunca esperou considerar aquele homem tão belo deitado ao seu lado lhe encarando com aqueles olhos tão claros quanto o luar. Seu corpo naquela posição com sua nudez natural seria a obra de arte mais bem feita em sua humilde opinião assim como tinha certeza de que dentre todos os lugares que poderia escolher para se estar, não hesitaria em desejar seu lugar ao seu lado. Que o mundo um dia fosse justo o suficiente para que pudesse estar com ele sem temer o que pensariam, que pudesse se permitir sentir todas aquelas emoções e sensações sem que sentisse vergonha dos próprios desejos e que pudesse tocar seus dedos em todos os momentos que sentisse que deveria sem preocupar-se com as ações alheias. Esperava que algum dia, se existisse um Deus tão justo quanto aquele quem os homens daquele continente pregavam, pudesse voltar a esse mundo no mesmo momento que Ryuzaki e pudessem estar daquele mesmo modo sem precisar ser tudo a quatro paredes. O amor que carregava não poderia ser mais puro.

Estavam aos beijos passando de forma singela seus dedos pela pele um do outro completamente prontos para se amarem novamente quando ouviram batidas na porta fazendo com que Ryuzaki rolasse na cama e ficasse de pé quase que em um pulo. – O que houve? – perguntou fazendo sinal para Mishima ficar em silêncio.

– Chegou um comunicado da Frota, senhor. Uma movimentação suspeita de espectros começou a acontecer ao sul da cidade. O Capitão Dwellton está aqui – a voz de J disse profissionalmente apesar do pavor com a situação em nenhum momento demonstrando que abriria a porta. Ela sabia que havia coisas nas quais não deveria se meter estando naquela família a tanto tempo e com certeza aquele momento era um deles, mas se tratando de uma interrupção externa se sentiu um pouco mais confiante em interromper o momento de ambos apesar de que nunca abriria uma porta dentro daquela casa sem ter a total certeza de que não veria nada irremediável.

– Avise-o que irei em um momento – respondeu com um suspiro sentindo-se decepcionado por Shien ter se mostrado ativo naquele momento especificamente. – Parece que a nossa diversão foi interrompida de forma rude.

– Não creio que ele esteja começando a executar o plano nesse momento. Ainda é muito cedo para tal e ele ainda não possui os contatos certos. Provavelmente é um teste para o alcance da Bússola. Lembro-me de ter lido que Light Yagami fez algo desse tipo também em algumas regiões do país – se levantou da cama tentando esconder seu descontentamento com um ar de profissionalismo. Repetindo, aquela missão era a prioridade deles de qualquer forma. Começou a se vestir notando seu amado ir calmamente até a banheira no outro canto do extenso quarto e começar a se lavar com cuidado por conta da perna mecânica. – Você quer ajuda?

– Não precisa, posso fazer isso sozinho. Só estou tirando os vestígios do nosso pequeno momento ou então levaremos uma bronca por estarmos sendo pecaminosos no meio de um ataque de espectros – com um sorriso ligou a torneira deixando a água encher uma parte do recipiente. – Não vou demorar. Pode ir na frente se quiser.

– Está bem. Espero que não sejamos interrompidos na próxima vez – se aproximou e lhe deu um selinho antes de abandonar o quarto rapidamente. Estava radiante apesar da notícia recém chegada. Ele nunca esperou que ter sua pele tão próxima da de outra pessoa fosse algo tão bom e ainda mais ver o homem que amava em um momento tão íntimo o fizesse se sentir ainda mais encantado por quem ele era e sabia. Era quase como se qualquer coisa que existisse antes deles não fizesse tanto sentido, ou melhor, não fosse tão satisfatório quanto aquele momento. Não conseguia definir exatamente, mas sabia que não teria trocado aquele contato entre eles por nada.

Dwellton estava de pé diante da enorme janela olhando para a mansão Wammy-Lawliet aguardando pacientemente a chegada de Ryuzaki e por um momento quando Mishima olhou para a figura daquele homem se perguntou como havia sido sua performance. Era inegável que apesar de ser mais velho – ou era exatamente por ser mais velho que era assim? – Mark Dwellton era um homem imensamente belo e com certeza deveria ser um amante imensamente satisfatório. Em algum momento Ryuzaki teria pensado nele durante a intimidade deles? Ou em qualquer outro? Não eram coisas que perguntaria e muito menos que deveria estar pensando, principalmente quando havia tantas juras de amor trocadas durante a ocasião que era impossível dele imaginar que o homem que amava conseguia ser tão natural com todas as pessoas. Eram pequenas dúvidas que surgiam em sua mente contra a sua vontade. Era um pouco impossível não se comparar ao menos um pouco com o capitão quando ele era um padrão tão difícil de se alcançar.

– Oh. Eu não esperava vê-lo Mishima – disse voltando seu olhar para o rapaz que adentrava a sala de jantar com o máximo de naturalidade possível afastando seus pensamentos anteriores. – Você estava com Ryuzaki?

– Sim. Estávamos resolvendo alguns assuntos do caso. Ele me contou sobre o interrogatório da senhora O’ Conor – respondeu profissionalmente se aproximando do homem. Ele sorriu e o analisou calmamente como se duvidasse de sua história. Deu alguns passos para frente e começou a arrumar a gravata de Tsukuru como se fosse uma cena normal. Isso fez o mais novo congelar no lugar.

– Não precisa se esconder de mim. Sei sobre a relação de vocês dois. Isso realmente não me diz respeito afinal, estou perfeitamente satisfeito com a minha jovem noiva – seu tom era calmo quase como se estivesse explicando algo imensamente importante. – Eu nunca havia visto Ryuzaki tão apegado a uma pessoa como ele é com você e olha que o conheço a longos anos. Acredite, fico imensamente feliz por ambos e a felicidade que alcançaram – o puxou pela gravata fazendo com seu seus olhos se encontrassem. Mark mostrava uma expressão assustadora na visão de Mishima. – Porém se você fizer com que ele se magoe então não terei outra escolha além de ser uma ameaça para você, Ryo Nakagami. Lembre-se de trata-lo do modo certo, está bem?

– Eu não conseguiria magoar Ryuzaki nem mesmo se quisesse. Não se preocupe com isso – se afastou de uma forma um pouco brusca ajeitando a própria gravata. – Eu o amo e não faria nada que lhe fizesse mal conscientemente.

– Espero que não o faça nem de forma inconsciente. É para o seu próprio bem que estou avisando senhor Mishima – desviou o olhar para o corredor de onde se podia ouvir passos se aproximando e rapidamente a figura de Ryuzaki surgiu no campo de visão dos dois. – O que é isso?

– A Espingarda Alfa – respondeu colocando sob a mesa a maleta de madeira. Voltou seu olhar para o mais velho de modo sério. – Quais são os detalhes Mark?

– Espectros estão começando a tomar o céu e aparentemente não está acontecendo somente em Londres. A alguns dias algumas manifestações começaram mais para o interior do país e agora chegou até a capital. Ele está tentando cobrir o país inteiro com uma espessa camada de espectros provavelmente para nos controlar com mais facilidade – explicou rapidamente dando alguns passos na direção do agente especial. – A situação está sob controle nas outras partes do país, mas aqui não possuímos muita habilidade por estarmos no centro do ataque. Você é capaz de planejar algo?

– Quanto tempo ainda temos? – começou a abrir as trancas da maleta revelando uma espingarda longa e bem cuidada. Seu cano era de aço quase tão cintilante quanto os mecanismos de ouro que a revestia formando um símbolo de proteção muito utilizado contra espectros desde os tempos antigos. Sua mira era de longo alcance e seu impacto era mortal independente de quem levasse o tiro. Era possível arrancar partes do corpo de uma pessoa somente com uma boa mira e aquela arma. Ryuzaki jogou a espingarda na direção de Mishima que a pegou facilmente compreendendo o recado de que ele deveria manusear a arma.

– Eu não estou completamente certo, mas acredito que não muito. Já quase se é possível avistar os espectros desse lado da cidade – respondeu um pouco desacreditado diante da escolha do mais novo, mas não havia muito do que pudesse discordar. Reconhecia que ele possuía certas habilidades para o trabalho. – O que devemos fazer agora?

– Primeiro quero que convoque um número pequeno de agentes para a missão. Será mais fácil invadir o local onde ele se encontra. Em seguida, se mantenha longe dessa comoção Capitão, é demasiado perigoso para você meu amigo – tocou seu ombro. – Ele provavelmente deve estar em um ponto alto ou minimamente associado ao Dark Killer anterior.

– O Big Bang! – exclamou Mishima chamando a atenção dos dois. – Quando Light Yagami foi detido 12 anos atrás ele estava usando o Big Bang como propagador de espectros. Os mecanismos que ele usou ainda se encontram no relógio e definitivamente seria poético se sua vitória acontecesse onde ocorreu a derrota de seu antecessor. Uma forma de vingança.

– Está certo. Vamos para lá primeiro enquanto você lida com o resto e por favor, não se coloque em perigo – se afastou fazendo sinal para que seu amante o seguisse. – E coloque a senhorita Nanase no caso! Aquela mulher precisa ser associada a conclusão dessa missão!

**Parte X – Sucesso**

A vista era bela demais para ser desperdiçada e um sorriso em sua face era inevitável diante da grandeza que sentia. Em breve aquela nação sentiria o peso de ter se voltado contra seu único e benevolente salvador. Estava cansado de ver idiotas hipócritas consagrando o Deus errado que não fazia nada de bom para eles, meros mortais. Aquele mundo precisava de uma limpeza urgentemente de pessoas que poluíam a sociedade perfeita que a humanidade algum dia poderia construir, mas não poderia ser tão grandioso com tão poucos recursos em suas mãos e no momento que conseguisse o controle da Inglaterra então seria mais fácil chegar ao restante das nações. Começaria pela Europa que era a mais poluída com seus planos de dominação e corrupção religiosa, depois passaria para as Américas onde se cultivavam proles demais do mesmo sistema europeu e depois migraria para a África e a Ásia onde havia mais sofredores do que opressores. As pragas seriam tiradas da sociedade elas querendo ou não.

Shien teve acesso aos planos de Light Turner quando foi indicado a procurar Kyomi para ter um braço mecânico por um preço acessível. Ainda era capaz de sentir a lamina passando por sua carne quando se concentrava na sensação e, principalmente, se lembrava dos dias infernais que sofreu até sua chegada ao velho continente. Nunca quis que sua família fosse morta, muito menos que fosse vendido para os ingleses, mas aquele mundo era injusto e corrupto demais para que um jovem que sofreu tanto não concordasse devotamente aos ideais de um lunático assassino. Estava disposto a terminar o que Light não foi capaz e contribuir para que nenhuma outra criança não branca fosse forçada a estar nas mãos daquelas pessoas nojentas, que nenhuma outra meretriz sujasse seu corpo puro com desejos asquerosos e que nenhum homem matasse ou roubasse novamente. Se livrar daquelas pessoas era sua missão divina e se Deus não aprovasse suas ações, ele não se importava com essa opinião ridícula de um ser que não sabe nada sobre o sofrimento humano. Aquele idiota quem causou toda essa desgraça em primeiro lugar.

O esqueleto da máquina que foi usada para propagar as manifestações de espectros ainda se encontrava no Big Ban como um artefato histórico e um lembrete de que a poderosa Inglaterra foi capaz de sobreviver ao impiedoso inimigo nacional Dark Killer. Graças a esse senso estúpido de orgulho seu trabalho foi mais fácil, teria sido mais complicado se tivesse que roubar a Bússola e a máquina do depósito da Frota Alfa. Os sussurros dos seres famintos por vida não o incomodavam mais, na verdade, lhe causavam certo prazer pois significava que tudo o que esteve planejando nos últimos anos finalmente seria concretizado, que aquele mundo seria salvo e as pessoas ruins seriam finalmente punidas. Quanto mais o céu se tornava negro, maior ficava sua alegria e Yuki já nem sentia mais o quão desajuizado se tornava.

Quando a carruagem de Ryuzaki e Mishima parou na rua ao lado do grande relógio, ambos avistaram Nanase já a postos aguardando ambos vestindo um terno visivelmente ajustado para seu tamanho. Por um momento o japonês estranhou as vestes masculinas na companheira até olhar para o amante e perceber que ele se via perfeitamente normal. Até mesmo sorriu ao perceber a perplexidade do mais alto. – Você não pensou que ela fosse a missões como essa de vestido, não é? Não precisa ser muito inteligente para saber que mulher nenhuma consegue correr e se esconder com salto e saia.

– É permitido que mulheres usem ternos na Força Alfa?! Que excepcional! – isso significava que homens também poderiam usar vestidos? Até porque a ideia não o desagradava em nada, assim como ver Ryuzaki usando uma bela peça de seda não seria nem um pouco decepcionante.

– Minha mãe usava ternos nas missões dela e desde então todas as moças da Frota usam também. Eu mesmo já usei vestidos em algumas missões de infiltração e posso afirmar que fico divino – sorriu acelerando os paços até a moça enquanto seu acompanhante segurava com um pouco mais de força a alça da caixa onde a espingarda estava e o acompanhou começando a imaginar a cena. – A quanto tempo está aqui?

– Já estava na redondeza quando notei a manifestação no céu. Pensei que fossem precisar de ajuda então me prontifiquei. Você sempre me faz o imenso favor de colocar-me em todas as suas missões – o profissionalismo que ela mostrava parecia ainda mais fácil de ser reconhecido por estar de calça. Saias coloridas pareciam tirar a concentração facilmente, ou os homens que são escrotos demais para não pensarem além do prazer carnal. Novamente, Tsukuru estava pensando demais quando deveria se concentrar na situação ao seu redor.

– Bons agentes precisam do máximo de reconhecimento. É somente uma forma de garantir que você será reconhecida devidamente, minha querida senhorita Nanase – era engraçado como os dois pareciam se comunicar facilmente e Mishima sempre ficava levemente enciumado daqueles dois quando acontecia. Somente um pouco. – Mishima, como você está com a espingarda é melhor que nós fiquemos com a dianteira. Pegue um ponto estratégico, eu e a senhorita Nanase vamos entrar por um dos lados.

– Tem certeza de que vocês dois vão conseguir sozinhos? Eu posso tentar encontrar um ponto dentro do relógio – indicou um pouco receoso de deixá-los praticamente com a parte complicada do trabalho, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer se essa era a estratégia que Ryuzaki desejava.

– Não. O tiro não funcionaria corretamente a tal distância e não queremos que ninguém além do criminoso se machuque. Vamos ficar bem, agora vá – tocou seu braço tentando se manter firme em sua escolha. Se não fosse ele com o Relógio então ninguém mais seria capaz de deter a Bússola novamente, e não tinha certeza se estaria disposto a qualquer coisa com a presença de Mishima no ambiente. Tinha que considerar todas as opções para aquela missão mesmo que algumas pudessem doer profundamente somente o pensamento.

Ainda hesitante – e visivelmente contrariado – Mishima assentiu sabendo que não conseguiria revogar tal decisão e discutir sobre isso naquele momento não parecia nem de longe o ideal. Sua melhor opção foi seguir o que lhe foi instruído desejando que nenhuma das péssimas possibilidades que passaram por sua mente se concretizasse. Tinha certeza que Nanase nunca deixaria que mais um sacrifício encerrasse aquela missão principalmente quando a história já mostra que essa opção não ajuda em muita coisa. E também esperava que Ryuzaki não considerasse o próprio sacrifico como a única opção naquele momento, seria doloroso se esse fosse o caso principalmente com o que prometeram um ao outro. Conforme se afastava relembrava todos os belos momentos que passaram juntos assim como as juras de amor que sempre reforçavam quando estavam a sós, das promessas que fizeram um ao outro quando aquele capitulo ruim se encerrasse em suas vidas e – pela primeira vez em sua vida – rezou para qualquer Deus que pudesse ouvi-lo para que seu amado voltasse vivo para si. Que não tivesse que se ver sofrendo por causa de algo que ao mesmo tempo que era controlável estava fora de sua jurisdição. Fé, era isso que tinha que ter naquele momento.

Rapidamente o agente especial e a mulher combinaram suas posições para adentrarem o local. Ryuzaki decidiu que seria melhor um deles ganhar tempo com o inimigo enquanto os outros dois se preparavam para concretizarem a captura e por isso sua entrada ocorreria pelo lado assim cortando caminho para ser visto com mais facilidade. Nanase deveria adentrar por baixo e seguir por dentro do prédio enquanto ficavam ao aguardo do posicionamento de Mishima. Era um plano improvisado e com grandes estimativas de falha, mas era o melhor que poderiam fazer naquele momento antes que qualquer reforço chegasse e considerando que desejavam impedir o máximo de mortes possível não tinham muito tempo para aprimorar a emboscada. Mesmo com uma perna mecânica a maestria com que o agente especial escalou a lateral do prédio deixaria qualquer um impressionado. Silenciosa e rapidamente, assim foi sua chegada ao topo graças ao seu gancho. Ele possuía algumas habilidades por baixo da manga – ou do seu sobretudo, nesse caso. Sempre é bom se manter preparado para qualquer coisa quando se está lidando com lunáticos vingativos e seres devoradores de vida. Finalmente um ensinamento de William que lhe foi útil.

Subiu cuidadosamente as escadas que levavam ao topo do relógio e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco por encontrar uma série de vultos negros o encarando apetitosamente da porta por onde entrou. As engrenagens estavam todas caídas aos cantos e acima de si somente havia essa escuridão apesar disso os ponteiros continuavam movendo-se como sempre. Isso não significa que não se assustou com a imensa onda de olhos avermelhados o encarando com tamanha fome. Uma vitalidade fresca, era assim como era enxergado por aquelas criaturas. Não muito à frente o causador de todo aquele caos estava sentado em uma cadeira aconchegante como se esperasse por sua chegada ansiosamente. Quase conseguia ouvi-lo lhe oferecer amigavelmente um chá e perguntar como andava sua jovem e bela esposa. Banalidades que poderiam ser dispensadas em qualquer encontro, mas sempre aconteciam sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ryuzaki detestava banalidades. Odiava, soava mais verdadeiro. De qualquer forma, os olhos de Shien estavam sob si de uma forma extremamente similar que os espectros, como se fosse uma presa que poderia ser atacada a qualquer momento. Como se quisesse devorá-lo até que não restasse nada de seu insignificante ser. De jeito nenhum recuaria por causa do olhar descabido de um homem pretencioso. Não temeria a morte até que ela chegasse até si e definitivamente não se deixaria ser intimidado por alguém tão ridículo quanto o novo portador da Bússola. Estava nervoso e definitivamente não poderia deixar que seu inimigo notasse isso.

– Apesar de imaginar sua resposta, gostaria de voltar a oferecer uma parceria entre nós. Neste momento, enquanto deslumbra o meu poder, lhe dou outra chance de aceitar ser meu – levantou-se com um sorriso ladino e andou a passos calmos para mais perto do outro rapaz. Ele não recuou nem quando os dedos gélidos tocaram seu rosto com uma gentileza nem um pouco bem-vinda. Mãos mecânicas nunca teriam a mesma sensação que mãos orgânicas. Aquela adoração em seu olhar não era dirigida a si e sim ao que tinha. Não se deixaria levar por belas mentiras bem articuladas e muito menos se deixar tocar por um ser tão asqueroso quanto aquele.

– Se já sabe minha resposta, por que insiste em querer algo que nunca será seu? – respondeu de forma calma como se estivesse falando com um ente querido. Estava utilizando do mesmo cinismo que seu inimigo e pareceu que o sorriso de Shien se ampliou diante do reconhecimento de sua manobra. Levou ambas mãos ao rosto de Ryuzaki não desviando o olhar em nenhum momento de seus olhos.

– Se você considerar a minha proposta eu poderia aprender a lidar com o homem que é dono de seu corpo e pensamentos. Apesar de não ser capaz de imaginar-me dividindo qualquer um de vocês. Por que continua a lutar contra mim? Somos iguais, buscamos as mesmas coisas. Me diga seu verdadeiro nome e submeta-se a mim até o fim de nossas miseráveis existências – está bem, quando Ryuzaki pensou em distrair seu inimigo em nenhum momento passou por sua cabeça um beijo entre ambos. Novamente. Parecia que aquele homem tinha uma obsessão completamente estranha de querê-lo por perto fisicamente ao mesmo tempo que buscava de todas as formas a sua ruina existencial. Uma contradição tão complicada que esperava nunca mais ter que lidar após todo aquele encerramento. E por Deus! Por que ele sempre tinha que beijá-lo para conseguir algo? Em que maldito lugar aprendeu essa técnica?

Uma das mãos de Shien seguraram sua nuca com força quando tentou se afastar e sua outra mão desceu para os bolsos de seu sobretudo, mas não se contentou em ficar parado esperando a própria ruina. Suas próprias mãos foram até o casaco do outro procurando por qualquer bolso que pudesse tatear e em pouquíssimo tempo os dois chegaram a lamentável conclusão de que daquela vez a principal arma de seu inimigo não estava em um lugar de um acesso mais fácil e menos perturbador. O agente especial ainda estava chocado pela forma completamente desavergonhada com que Shien agia em frente a tantas criaturas mórbidas e como lhe parecia completamente normal beijar seu inimigo naquela situação. Já tinha em mente que aquele sujeito não deveria ser o de mente mais centrada, mas estavam chegando a níveis questionáveis até mesmo para si que não costuma se surpreender com qualquer coisa. Se o tempo não fosse valioso e eles não estivessem esperando uma emboscada elaborada a qualquer instante tinha certeza de que teria sido coagido sexualmente no meio de tantos olhos famintos e domínio nacional. Aquele homem era maluco, completamente louco, sem nenhuma mínima sombra de dúvida.

– Você não vai tirar de mim o que deseja com tanta facilidade. Não pode me comprar com promessas vazias. Eu não sou uma meretriz – sorriu de lado quando sentiu o aperto em sua nuca cessar. Ainda estavam perigosamente perto um do outro. Parecia que nada abalava o outro homem que riu de sua colocação nada convencional.

– Você com certeza é mais interessante do que uma meretriz – se aproximou calmamente de sua orelha sussurrando com malicia. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que você já vendeu seu corpo. Homens mais velhos fazem o seu tipo, não?

– O que você realmente quer com tudo isso? Esses beijos e toques nem um pouco apropriados. Seja claro comigo enquanto ainda temos tempo para essa lamentável conversa – impaciente, era assim como se sentia. Aquelas palavras estavam mexendo consigo e não tinha certeza por quanto tempo seria capaz de manter a compostura antes de dar um belo murro na face desagradável daquele homem.

– Eu quero exatamente o que transpareço almejar. O Relógio me é imensamente valioso e seria gratificante tê-lo como brinde. Tenho certeza de que o homem que é capaz de estar entre suas pernas é sortudo. Imagino se ele faz um bom trabalho – Ryuzaki sorriu como se aquelas palavras tivessem soado da forma mais doce do mundo. Quase não parecia que um insulto claro havia soado até seus ouvidos diante da expressão calma e gentil que sustentava.

– Você não vai conseguir me fazer perder o controle. Não sou tão fácil quanto você espera que eu seja. E se eu fosse você não me preocuparia tanto com a vida intima do seu inimigo. Isso pode te distrair do que importa realmente.

Tão logo suas palavras ecoaram pelo ambiente um tiro atravessou por entre os espectros que se formavam cada vez mais ao redor deles. A capsula acertou de raspão o braço mecânico de Shien que recuou ainda se mantendo confiante em suas ações enquanto as criaturas começavam a se alarmar com o ataque contra seu comandante. O tiro veio de um canto da sala próximo à entrada e considerando que nenhuma das sombras queimou-se até a inexistência estava claro que Nanase tomou seu posto com maestria. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia Ryuzaki se esgueirou para longe tanto de Shien quanto dos espectros procurando a escada improvisada que levaria até a máquina que intensificava o controle sob as criaturas tentando ignorar a onda de nervosismo que tomava seu ser. Sentia que a qualquer momento as probabilidades lhe fariam mal e não conseguiria completar aquela missão condenando eternamente sua terra em trevas e mortes. Posteriormente sua raça se encontraria do mesmo modo e precisou manter as porcentagens boas o máximo possível em mente para que fosse capaz de raciocinar como pedia a situação.

A máquina que foi usada por Light Turner se localizava em um canto próxima dos ponteiros do relógio já que o magnetismo do movimento dos mesmos era o que gerou energia para a engenhoca. A mantiveram no local pois seria mais custoso na reforma do relógio se a tirassem e provavelmente ela que está fazendo com que os ponteiros continuassem se movendo no ritmo certo. Um magnetismo influenciando o outro. É inevitável o pensamento de que aquele rapaz poderia ter sido imensamente útil para a sociedade se tivesse usado suas habilidades nas coisas certas. A engenharia em breve evoluiria o suficiente para que suas invenções fossem usadas pelas pessoas e se ele tivesse esperado um pouco mais ao invés de entrar em desespero por conta do fracasso de suas ideologias então o mundo veria um grande cientista em ascensão daquela época. Ryuzaki somente conseguia pensar nisso com tristeza e esse sentimento ganhava uma proporção ainda maior quando se lembrava que por conta disso sua mãe estava morta. Sacrifícios são dolorosos demais até mesmo para aqueles que são ensinados a lidar com os mesmos e o ato de se importar sempre seria doloroso de alguma forma. Todos esses pensamentos lhe vinham à mente tão rápido quando seu cérebro poderia aguentar porque temia que não fosse capaz de pensar em tudo que deixaria para trás com sua morte e agradecer o suficiente por todas essas coisas. Queria ter mais tempo. Ouviu mais uma série de tiros e tentou se manter o mais perto dos cantos possível. Deveria ter conversado com seu pai antes porque apesar de tudo ele sempre tentou fazer as coisas funcionarem entre eles. Nenhum deles tinha culpa dos acontecimentos de anos atrás e muito menos da forma como cada um lidou com a perda. Sentia-se um tolo por estar pensando nisso somente em um momento como esse, quando realmente não tinha certeza de sua vitória. Se sobrevivesse então conversaria com ele. Estava na hora de colocarem as cartas na mesa como temiam fazer a muito tempo.

O aparato não era imenso e provavelmente poderia ser carregado em uma mala média, mas graças a energia que recebia do relógio em conjunto com os efeitos do misticismo da bússola o controle sob os espectros poderia aumentar cada vez mais conforme o uso. Avistou conectada à máquina a pequena bússola dourada movendo seus ponteiros desgovernadamente entre o norte e o sul assim como conseguia ouvir os sons da luta que acontecia atrás de si enquanto subia a escada. Espectros, tiros, gritos de ambas vozes e não conseguia absorver em nada que eles diziam um para o outro. Seu foco estava inteiramente na máquina e na Bússola. Ainda com as pernas vacilantes tentou atravessar pelo relógio até a causadora de todo aquele caos, mas um tiro voou pouco acima de sua cabeça destruindo o vidro do Big Bang. Shien estava sob a mira de Nanase e apesar dos espectros dentro do ambiente estarem quase descontrolados nenhum deles parecia prestar muita atenção nos humanos. O tiro tinha vindo de fora. Ryuzaki abaixou a cabeça tentando se proteger e levantou a mão direita em busca de seu objetivo. Seus dedos tocaram a máquina no instante que o vidro inteiro do grandioso Big Bang de estilhaçou diante deles e os espectros começaram a recuar diante da luz. Uma espaçonave da Frota ficou visível para todos e uma sensação de alivio dominou o agente especial. Isso significava que Mark havia ignorado seus apelos para que ficasse fora disso e conseguiu acelerar a chegada de reforços. As ruas deveriam estar fechadas e os cidadãos inocentes longe do perigo então isso facilitava seu trabalho em várias maneiras. Tinha que ser naquele momento ou então hesitaria mais em cumprir sua missão. Foi bom pensar que poderia concertar as coisas apesar de saber que era impossível. Ele não conseguiria sair dali vivo e definitivamente não poderia deixar que mais pessoas estivessem na posse tanto da Bússola quanto do Relógio.

Em um movimento rápido agarrou a Bússola do intensificador e, automaticamente, o som de dor e desespero vindo dos espectros se tornou ensurdecedor. Shien aproveitou a oportunidade e tentou se aproximar de Ryuzaki rapidamente querendo recuperar seu aparato antes que o controle fosse completamente perdido. Se isso acontecesse a próxima coisa que aconteceria seria a morte tanto do portador da Bússola do Destino quanto do Relógio do Tempo pois somente assim as criaturas se sentiriam satisfeitas com sua mudança de programação repentina. Isso se não fossem espantadas a tempo, mas as possibilidades de se salvar de uma nuvem de seres devoradores de vida eram imensamente baixas. Foi o que matou o primeiro Dark Killer e foi o que matou Hana Arai, respectivamente os portadores na época. Ryuzaki sabia disso e estava preparado para o possibilidade de precisar dar sua vida se isso significava que acabaria de vez com aquela história. Com ambos objetos em mãos Ryuzaki tentou alcançar a borda do Big Bang e atravessar a parte quebrada do vidro. Os espectros pegariam seu corpo antes que atingisse o chão e seus objetos se estilhaçariam após o equilíbrio ter sido alcançado assim terminaria de vez toda e qualquer ação envolvendo aqueles objetos amaldiçoados. Esse era o plano e era assim que deveria acontecer. 

– Não se atreva Ryuzaki! – ele hesitou na borda antes que pudesse deixar a gravidade fazer seu trabalho. As aeronaves da Frota com certeza eram bem menores que a sua, mas sabia que conseguiam ser tão velozes quanto. Na abertura de posicionamento para a mira de armas estava Mishima com a espingarda de sua mãe em mãos com a postura esbanjando seriedade, mas seu olhar indicava toda a sua magoa pela escolha que Ryuzaki estava prestes a tomar. Não sabia ao certo classificar todas as emoções desastrosas que faziam seu peito apertar porque o simples fato de que ele estava pensando a um longo tempo em se sacrificar para encerrar aquele ciclo sem nem mesmo expressar a ideia para si diante do relacionamento que tinham deixava-o em duvida da legitimidade de sua conexão. Claro que esse tipo de pensamento não ficou muito tempo em sua mente porque seu campo de visão captou outra figura perto de Ryuzaki em um local pouco seguro.

Por um momento o agente especial se esqueceu completamente que Shien estava avançando em sua direção então quando percebeu a aproximação já era tarde demais. O que primeiramente pareceu um tiro pela sincronia se revelou ser dois, um de Mishima e outro de Nanase. O tiro de Nanase passou de raspão por Ryuzaki, ele derrubou tanto a Bússola quanto o Relógio e seu corpo começou a cair perto dos estilhaços. Já o tiro de Mishima acertou em cheio o ombro de Shien bem no ligamento com seus braços mecânicos e, sentindo uma dor estonteante, caiu na direção oposto da de Ryuzaki junto com os objetos que buscava. A visão que se seguiu quase aconteceu em câmera lenta para todos que observavam. De cima era possível ver a enorme sombra de espectros se recolhendo do horizonte e formando um vórtice em torno do humano caindo e de baixo se tinha a visão perfeita de Shien alcançando a corrente do Relógio do Tempo antes de sequer chegar perto da Bússola do Destino. O som de inúmeros gritos e lamurias chegavam aos ouvidos de todos que ainda tinham a audição para, então, uma série de tiros soaram entre a nuvem escura e o silencio dominou o ambiente assim como a luz do dia. A nuvem se dissipou e a única coisa que todos conseguiram ver foi um homem pendurado pelo tornozelo por um gancho chiando de dor e os estilhaços do que um dia foram a Bussola do Destino e o Relógio do Tempo. Mishima havia conseguido salvar Shien da morte certeira.

– Você está bem? – Nanase se abaixou ao lado dele atenta aos ferimentos que causou.

– Você atirou em mim! – acusou sendo essa a primeira coisa que sua mente processou de todos os acontecimentos cronologicamente apresados que ocorreram.

– Bem feito! É pra aprender a não se colocar nessas situações! Acredite, o tiro não era para você – respondeu com um suspiro. – Foi de raspão, você vai ficar bem.

– Isso não é tranquilizador – resmungou aceitando sem relutância a ajuda para se levantas. O tiro passou de raspão no seu braço e esperava que sua perna não falhasse logo naquele momento. 

– Pelo menos a situação foi resolvida e você não está morto, _isso_ com certeza é tranquilizador – bufou tentando se manter profissional. – Além de que você tem que se explicar para um certo nerd então sugiro que pense nisso nesse momento.

No fim ele teve mais do que aquele momento para pensar sobre Mishima. Quando perceberam que a ameaça havia sido neutralizada e que os espectros estavam voltando para a sua vida nas sombras somente faltava as questões burocráticas para que o caso se encerrasse completamente. Mark cuidou para que todos os detalhes fossem levado em conta e todos os reconhecimentos fossem feitos devidamente. Shien foi levado para a ala de criminosos de alto calão onde passaria o resto de seus dias e não demonstrou qualquer relutância em sua prisão. Nanase parecia feliz em aumentar sua classificação a levando para casos fora do pais e Mishima teve permissão para trabalhar em outros departamentos além do depósito sem precisar da autorização formal dos superintendentes. Ryuzaki, após responder aos detalhes burocráticos, tentou entrar em contato com Mishima, mas não importava o quanto tentasse o rapaz parecia indisposto a uma conversa tão cedo então decidiu respeitar seu espaço. A espingarda voltou para o depósito após seu uso.

Foi em uma noite de domingo, as ruas estavam novamente movimentadas por pessoas de caráter duvidoso e o mundo parecia tão mundano quanto uma vez sempre foi. Sentado em seu quarto com a mente longe de tudo ao seu redor Mishima deixava que suas mãos rabiscassem em uma folha de papel linhas aleatórias e somente saiu desse estado de alienação quando ouviu altas batidas em sua porta. Os rabiscos que pensara serem aleatórios tomavam a forma de um rosto que ele conhecia muito bem. Com um suspiro amassou o papel e foi até a porta. Sem nenhuma cerimônia Nanase adentrou o cômodo e se sentou na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, seu olhar deixava claro que não estava ali em uma missão de paz. Ele ficou em dúvida se deveria fechar a porta ou não já que se lembrava vividamente de que uma das regras dos dormitórios era que mulheres não deveriam adentras quartos dos homens e vice versa. Considerou rapidamente suas opções, possibilidades e consequências antes de fechar a porta e se escorar na parede ao lado da mesma. Vendo como ela estava claramente impaciente balançou a cabeça indicando que estava pronto para escutar.

– O que você está fazendo? Pensei que até este momento vocês já teriam conversado.

– Então você está aqui para me repreender por estar ofendido pelas escolhas dele? Honestamente? – se desencostou da parede nem se dando ao trabalho de fingir que estava aberto ao assunto porque definitivamente não estava. Ainda não havia digerido completamente aquelas possibilidades mais pelo pavor do que qualquer outra questão mais complicada porque compreendeu a lógica de Ryuzaki levando em conta seu trabalho e o histórico de sua mãe. Toda vez que se imaginava novamente um diante do outro só conseguia pensar em como as coisas seriam se ele realmente estivesse morto. Reconhecia que estava complicando algo que poderia ser resolvido com uma conversa sincera e, mesmo assim, não conseguia abandonar a zona na qual se estabeleceu. Imaginava que as promessas não foram vazias e que suas ações eram consequências das possibilidades porque era até um milagre que Shien também tivesse saído vivo da situação, mas uma parte de si ainda estava inconformada por essa traição e não sabia como processar isso.

– Estou aqui para te impedir de cometer um erro do qual possa se arrepender amargamente. O capitão Dwellton foi notificado hoje à tarde da nova missão de Ryuzaki e de sua importância. Aparentemente um convento em Seattle acionou o ECCN e eles solicitaram o auxílio de Ryuzaki como representante da Frota Alfa. É esperado que essa parceria seja bem sucedida e ambas organizações possam trabalhar em conjunto futuramente em outras nações. Ele vai partir daqui três dias e não se tem uma data exata de sua volta – Mishima já havia ouvido falar da ECCN – Esquadrão de Crimes Contra a Natureza – principalmente quando estava em treinamento. A fé cristã é muito forte na organização americana e por esse motivo ele escolheu a organização inglesa que pregava a ciência acima da religião. Apesar disso os Estados Unidos da América é o país de seu continente com o melhor avanço tecnológico e isso é inegável. 

– E novamente ele está realizando planos que tecnicamente influenciam a ambos considerando que tínhamos uma espécie de relacionamento, porém fui notificado de outra forma ao invés de por ele.

– Porém você também se recusa a conversar com ele e lhe dizer claramente o que o incomodou realmente em toda essa situação. Não que Ryuzaki não compreendeu o peso de suas ações porque acredite, ele compreendeu muito bem. Ele não tem certeza total do que você está sentindo nesse momento além de que precisa de espaço, mas o nosso trabalho nunca para e agora ele tem uma missão longe e não sabe como as coisas vão ser quando ele voltar. Se é que haverá volta, existe essa possibilidade também. Como você esperava que ele mostrasse que aprendeu a lição notificando a você seus planos se você não o deixa se aproximar? – ela tocou os ombros dele e sorriu com gentileza. – Faça o que acreditar ser o certo para você. Tem um cérebro em perfeito estado dentro dessa cabeça então coloque-o para funcionar. Boa noite Ryou.

– Já considerou abandonar sua carreira e se tornar conselheira profissional? – ela se virou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Boa noite Ayana.

No dia seguinte, logo após o almoço, Mishima repensou uma última vez todos os tópicos que gostaria de levantar ao conversar com Ryuzaki e rumou até o terreno Wammy-Lawliet. Os preparativos para a longa viagem estava acontecendo rapidamente e J parecia bastante ocupada conferindo os alimentos para acompanha-lo para qualquer ugar, mas o sinal para o outro lado do jardim lhe foi imensamente útil. As flores em volta de uma bela fonte lhe pareciam tão belas quanto as no terreno no interior e não precisou muito para reconhecer seu alvo em meio as belas cores naturais. Ele estava diante de uma mesa com alguns manuscritos e tão logo percebeu não estar mais sozinho levantou o olhar. Nenhum deles tinha certeza se estavam diante de uma situação definitivamente favorável, mas estavam dispostos a torna-la. No instante que Mishima abriu a boca para falar Ryuzaki tomou a frente nas palavras. – Eu percebi que a escolha que tomei foi injusta conosco como uma dupla e compreendi como o feri por conta disso. Deveria ter considerado melhor os fatores antes de tomar tal decisão e considera-la a com resultados mais favoráveis. Me perdoe.

– Você acreditou que realizaria aquilo que deveria acontecer e não o culpo completamente por essa escolha. Sua mãe aceitou sacrificar-se apesar de tudo e você pensou que era o procedimento correto a se realizar já que a possibilidade de sobrevivência era baixa. Estamos bem quanto a esse assunto – um silêncio pesado se instalou antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se lembrar do que mais gostariam de dizer. Ficaram se olhando esperando qual deles assumiria novamente a palavra temendo se interromperem acidentalmente. Isso somente deixaria tudo ainda mais constrangedor. Mishima decidiu que ele continuaria. – Porque você não me contou suas intenções? Quero dizer, eu o conheço, sei que já havia considerado essa possibilidade muito antes de estar de cara com a mesma.

– Como se diz para a pessoa que você ama que está disposto a morrer para encerrar algo que começou antes de qualquer um deles ter a consciência de pensar com racionalidade? E logo após tantas promessas e juras que deseja imensamente que possam permanecer convictas entre ambos? Você não diz. Porque suas emoções podem nublar seus deveres. Porque se você me dissesse para não fazer, eu não faria. Então eu não disse. 

– Eu não quero mais que me esconda suas intenções, planos ou detalhes. Quero que fiquemos juntos, mas não espero ser surpreendido novamente por essas ações individualistas. Se você soubesse que eu poderia aumentar as chances de sobrevivência não teria aceitado se sacrificar. Se tivesse confiado em mim as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

– Eu confio. É difícil aprender a trabalhar em conjunto com outra pessoa quando estou acostumado a lidar com os detalhes sozinho, mas estou disposto a realizar tal feito. Quero que fiquemos juntos tanto quanto sempre quis – deu os primeiros passos para uma aproximação apesar de não ter certeza do quanto poderia estar perto. – Venha comigo.

– Você tem certeza? – deu um passo à frente.

– Como poderia não ter? Nos queremos e trabalhamos incrivelmente bem juntos, parece lógico – deu um passo também.

– Promete não me manter no escuro diante de suas decisões? – outro passo.

– Você estará a par dos meus planos, todos eles – mais um.

– Se é assim então não tenho motivos para recusar a proposta – e deixou que seus lábios se juntassem em um beijo singelo. Um toque simples, mas que expressava perfeitamente os sentimentos que compartilhavam.

**XX de Agosto de 1868**

_O sentimento de incerteza que me assombra durante a decolagem é rapidamente substituído pelo encanto quando noto Masayuki ao meu lado observando a paisagem diminuir. Essa visão lembra-me imensamente do momento que compreendi o quanto acho-o belo e, instantaneamente, percebo porque estava tão certo de minha escolha poucos momentos atrás. Essa vida se parece tanto com o que sempre imaginei para mim e, certamente, estou extasiado em ter tal companhia nessa jornada. Creio que nunca me acostumarei completamente com esses pensamentos, mas nada me impede de tentar. De tentarmos, juntos. Parece-me, poeticamente, facilmente aceitável._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mano, uma das coisas que mais me deixou agoniada no final era se eu deixaria o Shien vivo ou não. Estava pensando para o que mais eu poderia usar o personagem e no final decidi manter ele vivo só pra causar discórdia mesmo. Infelizmente o Mishima não é perfeito e temos que ter um Shien pra fuder com as coisas entre ele e o Ryuzaki, de várias formas.
> 
> O principal motivo para eu shippar Ryuzaki/Shien é porque na cena que os três se encontram pela primeira vez (e última),o Shien tenta matar o Ryuzaki, não consegue, deixa o death note cair no chão, o Ryuzaki se abaixa pra pegar o caderno e ele se joga sentado no sofá com as mãos atrás da cabeça, meu amigo (que estava assistindo o filme comigo) se virou pra mim e exclamou com a maior naturalidade: "Ele vai fazer um boquete no outro?!" e eu ri muito e percebi que parecia mesmo que o Ryuzaki ia fazer um boquete no Shien. Desde então eu não paro de pensar que esses três filhos da puta deveriam se pegar. Ryuzaki/Mishima é o meu otp, Mishima/Shien faz um sentido do caralho na minha cabeça e Ryuzaki/Shien me faz lembrar de boquetes. É isso. Eles se merecem.
> 
> A próxima parte vai se passar nos Estados Unidos, Seattle, então vocês já sabem o que isso significa *cofcofdn2017cofcof* agora é o momento de desistir se você quiser :)


End file.
